


Bioingénierie

by asrial



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Adventures: Avengers, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Cybersex, Golems, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2017-12-15 22:00:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 32,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asrial/pseuds/asrial
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki n'est pas ce que tout le monde pense qu'il est. Lui même ne sait pas vraiment ce qu'il est. Lorsque la vérité éclate, ses derniers liens avec Odin et Frigga sont rompus. Tous les deux sont horrifiés d'avoir acceptés une pareille créature près d'eux. Pour survivre, il ne lui reste plus qu'une solution. Changer ce pour quoi il est né.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Bioingénierie  
Prologue

Tony fixait Bruce, incrédule.

"- Est-ce que je comprends bien ce que je comprends ?"

Le physicien hocha la tête   
C'était la seule explication possible à ce qu'ils avaient sous les yeux.

"- Il me faudrait une base de référence bien sûr. Mais ça expliquerait tout."

Tony relut le dossier une fois de plus.  
En effet.  
Si les conclusions de Bruce étaient justes, ce qu'il avait sous le nez expliquait absolument tout. Et rien en même temps.

"- Où est Thor ?"  
"- Je lui ai dit que j'avais besoin d'un élément de comparaison pour affiner mes résultats."  
"- Parce qu'il a compris ce que tu faisais ?"  
"- Bien sûr que non, il ne saurait pas faire la différence entre un appareil à chromatographie en phase gazeuse d'une crêpière. Mais il a compris que j'avais besoin de sang jotun.  
"- …Et il en a dans le fond de son placard ?"  
"- Presque, il s'est souvenu que lorsqu'il avait été envahir Jotunheim avec son frère et leurs amis, il avait du sang de jotun sur son pantalon. Il a été le chercher.  
"- ….Bruce…Si ce que tu as mis au jour se vérifie. Tu sais ce que ça signifie ?"

Le scientifique hocha lentement la tête.

"- Il n'y a plus qu'à attendre."

Les deux hommes restèrent silencieux, le réplicateur génétique entre eux.

"- MES AMIS !!! Ma quête fut fructueuse ! J'ai l'objet de votre demande."  
"- Merci Thor."

Le sourire du prince diminua quelque peu devant la tension qu'il voyait dans ses deux amis. Que se passait-il ?  
Déjà, la demande de Bruce l'avait autant étonné que mit mal à l'aise.  
Pourquoi avait-il besoin de sang de Jotun ?  
Thor avait finalement retrouvé le pantalon qu'il avait porté quand il avait été à Jotunheim. Comme il s'en souvenait, il y avait bien quelques taches de sang.  
Bruce prit des ciseaux pour découper les taches.  
Curieux, Thor le regarda faire.

"- Que fais-tu mon ami ?"  
"- J'isole le sang et les cellules qu'il y a dedans."

Il finit sa petite préparation chimique, puis lança une réplication d'ADN pour en avoir assez pour faire le profil de son porteur.  
A sa grande satisfaction, Bruce réalisa qu'il y avait au moins trois "donneurs" différents.

"- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?"

Tony jeta à peine un coup d'œil à Steve. Comment lui expliquer ?  
Natasha et Clint suivaient.  
Eux aussi étaient curieux.  
Bruce n'était pas sorti de son labo depuis la dernière attaque de Loki. Le jotun avait été blessé pour la première fois.  
Et encore n'était-ce pas réellement une blessure.  
Sans qu'ils ne sachent pourquoi, il s'était mis à saigner du nez sans raison.   
Le prince avait paru surprit.  
C'était la première fois qu'il saignait depuis une éternité. Même les blessures qu'il avait reçues lors de sa tentative d'invasion n'avaient saignées que quelques secondes avant de se refermer.  
Il avait essuyé son sang, les yeux écarquillés.  
L'hémorragie n'avait pas semblé ralentir.  
Finalement, le sorcier avait disparu sous les quolibets de Tony qui le charriait sur sa "période".  
Steve avait été rouge comme une tomate !  
On ne plaisantait pas de certaines choses enfin !!!  
Bruce avait récupéré un échantillon assez conséquent de sang du prince. Ça pouvait toujours être utile.  
Depuis, il travaillait dessus sans avoir dit quoique ce soit à qui que ce soit. 

"- Bruce fait une réplication ADN pour comparer son génome à celui d'autres jotuns."

Thor aussi bien que Steve parurent perdu.  
Tony se livra à un rapide court de génétique appliqué.

"- Chaque corps est constitué de minuscules particules, les cellules. Un corps c'est comme un immense immeuble. Et chaque appartement, c'est une cellule qui travaille. Dans chaque cellule, t'as un énorme dictionnaire avec toutes les informations nécessaires au corps pour construire d'autres cellules. Chaque être vivant a son propre dictionnaire qui est différent de celui de l'immeuble voisin. Mais au sein d'une même espèce, y a énormément de ressemblances. C'est en étudiant les différences d'une même espèce qu'on peut distinguer deux individus différents."

Thor comme Steve parurent perplexes mais ils avaient grosso modo comprit.

"- Et l'ami Bruce est en train de lire le dictionnaire de mon frère et de le comparer à celui de ses frères de race ?"

Ha finalement, il avait mieux comprit que prévu.

"- C'est exactement ça."

Bruce finit sa réplication puis laissa JARVIS faire l'analyse complète.  
Elle prit moins de deux heures.  
Tout le monde resta dans le labo, aussi curieux que lui.  
Le physicien finit par de redresser, blême.

"- Alors ?"

Sans un mot, il tendit le résultat à Tony qui le lut rapidement.  
Le milliardaire eut besoin de s'asseoir.  
A présent très inquiet pour son frère, Thor ne tenait plus en place.

"- Alors, qu'est-ce que vous avez trouvé ?"

Tony se passa une main sur le visage.  
Il choisit plusieurs séquences ADN qu'il montra à Thor sur un écran.  
Les autres n'en perdaient pas une miette.

"- En haut, c'est le gène qui code la couleur d'yeux de ton frère. Les trois lignes en dessous, ce sont les mêmes gènes mais des jotuns dont le sang était sur tes vêtements. Qu'est-ce que tu vois."

Confus, Thor observa les trois lignes.  
Les trois des jotuns du bas étaient quasi identiques. Par contre, celle de Loki était bien plus courte, à peine un dixième de celle des autres jotuns.

"- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?"

Tony montra de grosse portion de code redondant sur les trois jotuns.

"- On appelle ça du code archaïque ou du code redondant. C'est du code qui est là, mais qui finalement, ne sert à rien. Si on l'enlève….JARVIS ?"  
"- Bien monsieur."

La ligne génétique des trois jotuns se réduisit considérablement pour faire la taille de celle de Loki et être presque identique.  
Clint hoqueta.  
Il avait compris. On avait beau le voir comme un idiot, mais il l'était bien moins qu'il le faisait croire.

"- Bordel de merde !!! C'est pas possible !!!"  
"- J'ai bien peur que si, Clint." Soupira Bruce, lugubre.

De plus en plus agacé de ne pas comprendre, Thor aboya.

"- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire !!!"

Tony hésita.

"- Thor…. Il est IMPOSSIBLE qu'un code génétique existe sans code archaïque ou sans code redondant. Sauf dans un cas… S'il a été fabriqué. Dans ce cas, tout ce qui est "en trop" à été supprimé pour faciliter sa fabrication.  
"-…. Je ne comprends pas, ami Tony…"  
"- Thor…. Le code génétique de Loki n'est pas naturel…."  
"- Que voulez-vous dire ?

Bruce soupira, désolé.

"- Thor… Ton frère n'est pas né d'un papa et d'une maman. Il est probablement né dans une cuve pour une raison particulière. C'est sans doute pour ça aussi que ses engrammes cérébraux sont si bizarres. Il a été…Conçut…Fabriqué… Bioingénérié dans un but précis. Comme un objet. Et de ce que tu nous a raconté de la façon dont Odin l'a trouvé….."

Il n'osa pas en dire plus. Ce fut Clint, lugubre, qui le fit.

"- Thor, Loki est une arme bioingéniée par les jotuns pendant la guerre qui vous opposaient à eux, probablement pour détruire Asgard de l'intérieur. Et que la découverte du bébé par Odin était attendue et encouragée. Tu étais encore bébé de ce que tu nous as dit. Odin jeune père n'aurait pas le cœur à laisser un bébé à mourir. Même le bébé de l'ennemi. Les jotuns ont probablement tablé sur le fait que ton père le prendrait avec lui dès qu'il aurait vu qu'il pouvait prendre un physique Asgardien….Et Loki a probablement été programmé depuis le début pour détruire. Ce qui expliquerait son manque de remords et son besoin maladif de causer le chaos partout autour de lui depuis toujours. Il a été FABRIQUE pour ça."

Tony se passa une main dans les cheveux.

"- Une IA dans un corps de chair, programmée pour tuer. Voilà ce qu'est réellement ton frère, Thor. Une poupée de chair contrôlée par un programme codé dans ses gènes avant même sa "naissance". "

Il frémit.  
Comment réparer quelque chose qui n'avait jamais été cassée mais programmée pour détruire ?  
Il était un programmeur de génie. JARVIS en était la plus éclatante preuve.   
Mais là ?  
Serait-il assez doué pour pirater et modifier le programme qu'était Loki ?  
Ou fallait-il mieux simplement le détruire ?  
Thor se laissa tomber au sol  
Non… Il refusait se comprendre.  
Il refusait d'y croire.  
Son frère était son frère. Pas un golem étrange créé par les sorciers de Laufey pour les détruire de l'intérieur.  
Hugin et Munin se posèrent près du prince.  
Odin voulait le voir.  
Thor blêmit tout à fait.  
Si Loki n'était pas "vivant", qu'est ce qui le protègerait de la destruction ? S'il n'était qu'une chose, pourquoi ne pas simplement le détruire ?  
Puisqu'il était cassé, il suffisait de le jeter non ?  
Il serra les mâchoires.  
Jamais il ne laisserait faire ça.  
Jamais.  
Sans qu'il le sache, Tony et JARVIS partageaient les même pensées que lui.


	2. Chapter 2

Bioingénierie  
Chapitre 1

 

Loki épongea le sang qui coulait de son nez.  
Il ne comprenait pas trop ce qui lui arrivait depuis quelques temps.  
Il avait toujours été sensible aux maladies de l'enfance, ce qui avait conduit Thor à être affreusement protecteur à son égard, mais jamais, au grand jamais, il n'avait été "physiquement" malade. Pas plus que les autres enfants ou adolescents en tout cas.  
Quand il était entré dans l'âge adulte, il avait commencé à avoir de forte et fréquentes migraines dont il s'était plaint plus d'une fois auprès de Eir, la déesse de la médecine. La déesse l'avait examinée mais n'avait rien vu. Elle avait juste haussé les épaules. Avec le temps qu'il passait le nez dans les livres, sans doute était-ce la raison à ses migraines.  
Loki avait accepté l'explication en serrant les dents et en préparant pour son usage personnel des potions pour calmer la douleur.   
Ce n'est qu'en arrivant sur Midgar qu'il avait trouvé un soulagement à cette douleur.  
Une vieille dame dans le métro qui l'avait vu froncer les sourcils pour lire le journal.

"- Un jeune homme comme vous devrait aller voir un ophtalmologiste avant de se faire encore plus mal aux yeux."

Loki était resté perplexe. C'était QUOI un ophtalmologiste ? La vieille dame l'avait renseigné. D'où venait-il donc pour ne pas savoir ce que c'était ? Il avait mentit bien sûr. Mais il avait pris un rendez-vous. Il avait donc écopé d'une paire de lunettes pour lire. Elles avaient été utile quelques temps puis sa vue s'était encore dégradée. L'ophtalmo avait froncé les sourcils. Il était rare que la vue se dégrade si vite après une aussi longue phase de plateau mais chacun avait une vie différente après tout. Mais il avait prévenu Loki. Le début de cataracte qu'il avait à l'œil droit n'était pas une bonne chose. Le sorcier avait essayé de se soigner avec sa magie, sans succès. Il avait juste récolté une sourde migraine et une nouvelle hémorragie nasale.  
Loki avait soupiré.  
Sans doute avait-il trop tiré sur la corde et avait-il simplement besoin de repos… Il essayait de s'en convaincre en tout cas. Il se battait trop et trop souvent avec les Avengers et son frère de toute façon. Il était fatigué.  
Il était tout le temps fatigué.  
Le pharmacien chez qui il avait été cherché le vermifuge de son chat lui avait conseillé un cocktail de vitamines mais ça ne faisait pas vraiment effet.  
Et puis…. Il y avait son sort de dissimulation… Lorsqu'il se réveillait en sursaut, la nuit, chassé du sommeil par des cauchemars affreux qui le laissaient à sangloter roulé en boule autour de son oreiller, il était de plus en plus souvent bleu.   
Loki refusait de s'inquiéter.  
Pourtant, intérieurement, il était mort de peur. Il savait que ce n'était pas normal.  
Qu'est ce qui lui arrivait ?

#####################################

C'est un Thor livide qui était revenu d'Asgard.  
Depuis, il n'avait voulu voir personne.  
Enfermé dans sa chambre, il avait longuement pleuré.   
Lors de son retour, il n'était pas revenu les mains vides mais avec un gros coffre marqueté. Personne ne savait ce qu'il contenait. Comme pour le reste, Thor refusait de parler.  
Finalement, c'est Steve qui avait prit sur lui pour tenter de parler au prince.  
Il toqua à la porte un long moment jusqu'à ce que l'asgardien le laisse entrer.  
Le capitaine du retenir un hoquet de consternation en voyant l'état de son ami. Bien sûr, ils le surveillaient par les caméras présentes dans chaque chambre, mais voir l'état de quelqu'un sur une caméra et en vrai, ce n'était pas du tout la même chose.  
Les yeux de Thor étaient injectés de sang, son teint à la fois crayeux et verdâtre et d'énormes cernes tombaient sur ses joues.

"- Thor ?"

Le prince se rassit sur son lit défait. Il reprit dans ses mains la peluche de lapin qu'il n'avait pas lâché depuis qu'il s'était enfermé dans sa chambre.

"- Qu'est ce qui se passe, Thor ?"

Steve ne pensait pas que le prince ai été encore bannit. Il avait Mjolnir, sa force… Non, de ce côté-là, tout allait bien. Alors quoi ? Qu'est ce qui pouvait mettre Thor à ce point à la torture ? Son frère ?  
Un brusque poing de glace se referma sur l'estomac de Rogers. Avec les révélations sur la nature de Loki… non…non non non… Aucun père ne ferait… non, ce n'était pas possible.

"- C'est le doudou de Loki." Finit par souffler doucement Thor. "Quand il était petit, Loki avait très peur du noir et de la solitude. Il faisait des cauchemars horribles. Il finissait toujours par venir se réfugier dans mon lit la nuit. Pè…Odin se mettait toujours dans une rage folle quand il réalisait que Loki venait dormir avec moi. "Un prince doit être fort. Un prince n'a pas peur du noir. Un prince doit être digne". Loki était si petit…. En vos années, il ne devait pas avoir plus de quatre ans. J'en avais….sept ou huit. C'est moi qui lui ai offert ce lapin. Pour qu'il ne reste pas seul dans le noir. Odin ne voulait pas lui laisser de veilleuse. Ça a été le premier sort que Loki à lancé. Tous les soirs, il créait une lueur verte qui restait près de lui jusqu'au matin et qui s'éteignait si quelqu'un d'autre que moi entrait dans sa chambre. Odin était satisfait. Mais Loki avait…A toujours peur du noir. Il déteste toujours autant être seul…. Et il n'a jamais arrêté de venir dormir dans ma chambre quand il fait…Faisait des cauchemars." 

Steve devait faire un effort énorme pour ne pas venir prendre Thor dans ses bras pour le consoler. 

"- La nuit juste avant mon couronnement raté, j'étais tellement nerveux, j'avais tellement peur…. Loki est venu dormir avec moi. Il m'a raconté des histoires jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme dans ses bras…"

Thor releva enfin le nez. Il pleurait.

"- Je sais que Loki n'est pas un monstre ! Il peut être joueur, destructeur parfois quand on le pousse à bout. Mais il n'est pas un monstre !!!!"  
"- Qu'est-ce que ton père a dit, Thor ?"  
"- Ce n'est plus mon père."

Il y avait tellement de venin, de haine dans la voix de Thor que Steve en frémit. Il avait entendu les mêmes inflexions blessées et dégoutées dans celle de Loki lorsqu'il avait parlé une ou deux fois d'Odin pendant les combats qui l'opposaient à Thor. Ironiquement, les deux frères se retrouvaient enfin dans quelque chose. 

"- Thor ?"  
"- Heimdall lui a rapporté les découvertes de l'ami Bruce." Thor serra les poings. A l'extérieur, l'orage qui grondait depuis son retour éclate brutalement, déversant des litres sur le sol en même temps que la foudre frappait encore et encore les innombrables paratonnerres de New York. "Odin…. Il a dit que puisque Loki n'était qu'une chose cassée, il ne méritait que le traitement d'un déchet. " Le fureur du prince gagna encore quelques degrés. "ET MERE A APPROUVEE !!! Elle est dégoutée de ce qu'est Loki ! Pour elle…pour eux, il n'est rien d'autre qu'une chose ! Un objet qui mérite d'être détruit !"

Le prince se leva. Avec rage, il frappa le mur du poing. N'eut-il été spécialement renforcé qu'il l'aurait traversé.

"- Loki n'est rien pour eux ! Il n'a jamais été rien pour Odin ! Mais Frigga ? Elle l'a abandonné sans remords, sans même un regard en arrière ! Comme si Loki était responsable de sa naissance !!!"  
"- Thor…. Si Bruce à raison."  
"- JE M'EN FICHE !!! Loki EST mon frère ! Je me fiche qu'il soit né d'un ventre ou dans une cuve de glace ! Je me fiche qu'il ait été conçu par deux jotuns frétillants dans la neige ou pas la magie la plus noire ! Loki est MON FRERE !!!"

Jamais il ne l'abandonnerait. Jamais il ne laisserait quelqu'un lui faire du mal.

"- Odin…Odin a décrété qu'il soit traité comme un animal enragé. Tous les Asgardiens ont la permission de le tuer à vue. Tous les royaumes ont la permission de le tuer à vue."

A l'extérieur, l'orage était si brutal que les médias enjoignaient la population à ne pas bouger de chez elle.   
Steve soupira. C'était ce qu'il avait craint.

"- Je suis désolé, Thor."

Le prince frappa encore deux ou trois fois le mur sans réaliser qu'il s'était ouvert le poing à frapper comme une brute. Même la douleur de sa main brisée ne pouvait oblitérer celle de son cœur broyé.

######################################

Loki faisait profil bas depuis quelques semaines.  
Non seulement il ne sentait pas en état de se battre mais le SHIELD semblait déterminé non plus à l'attraper mais à la tuer.  
Une bille amère avait remonté dans sa gorge lorsqu'il avait réalisé ce que cela voulait dire. Pour que des mortels traitent un prince d'Asgard ainsi, il n'y avait qu'une seule explication. Odin avait dû se lasser et le condamner à mort.   
Loki n'était pas surpris.   
Non.  
Amer, blessé, malheureux, oui. Mais surpris ? Il n'y avait rien qui le surprenait plus venant d'Odin.  
Le seul réconfort que Loki conservait était sa mère. Elle l'avait toujours défendu. Même lorsqu'il avait commis les actes les plus affreux, elle avait toujours été là pour lui.   
Elle et Thor.  
Mais pour l'instant, Loki avait trop mal pour pardonner à son frère. Alors il se raccrochait à la pensée que sa mère avait dû se battre bec et ongles avec Odin pour le protéger.  
Il toussa sur le livre qu'il lisait.  
Comme depuis quelques jours, ses lèvres se tintèrent de carmin alors qu'il peinait à retrouver son souffle.  
C'était bizarre.  
Loki savait que ce n'était pas normal. Il ne fallait pas avoir faire d'étude de médecine pour savoir que tousser du sang n'était pas normal. Pourtant, s'il s'en inquiétait, il ne paniquait pas. Quelque chose lui disait qu'il n'y avait rien à faire.  
Si Loki n'avait pas réalisé que sa magie le quittait lentement elle aussi, il aurait refusé ce constat.  
Mais sa magie l'abandonnait.  
Depuis que Thanos l'avait torturé et qu'il n'avait dû sa survie pendant des mois que grâce à elle, sa magie semblait s'être épuisée. Avant, même lorsqu'il atteignait la limite, il la sentait qui remontait lentement, comme un barrage vidé qui se remplit à nouveau dès que les vannes en sont fermées. Mais maintenant ? Il avait beau ne plus l'utiliser, elle le quittait goutte à goutte.  
Une totale résignation s'était emparée du prince.  
Sans sa magie, qui était-il ? Sans sa magie, qu'était-il ?   
Il n'avait eu que ça pour se démarquer de son frère. Il n'avait eu que ça où il était meilleur que lui.  
Sans sa magie, il n'était même pas Loki….  
Il avait cherché des explications pourtant. Il avait interrogés des dizaines de sorciers, des dizaines de mages. Il avait payé les pires (ou les meilleurs ?) voyants pour l'aider. Mais rien.  
A chaque fois la même réponse. Rien.  
Et le même avenir. Le néant.  
Loki n'arrivait même plus à avoir peur. On s'habituait à tout après tout.  
Le sorcier tamponna doucement ses lèvres pour en effacer le sang qui les couvraient.  
Il était mourant.  
Un petit miaulement le tira de ses pensées.  
Le chat gris sauta sur ses genoux en ronronnant.  
Loki le caressa longuement, trouvant dans la présence de l'animal le seul soulagement à sa solitude et sa peine.  
Il était mourant, sans raison apparente. Aucun médecin, aucun sorcier consulté ne comprenait ce qui lui arrivait.  
Il était mourant et devait se préparer à l'inévitable.  
Il y avait une certaine paix à savoir que le temps était compté à présent.  
Alors Loki continuait à faire profil bas pour préparer son départ.  
Il acceptait la mort, mais il n'acceptait pas de partir comme ça, juste en attendant que le moment vienne, à compter chaque respiration jusqu'à la dernière.  
Il voulait partir comme il avait vécu, aussi flamboyant que possible. Personne ne voulait le voir, mais il leur cracherait sa mort à sa figure.  
Il ne mourrait pas dans son lit. Il mourrait avec Mjolnir dans la poitrine.  
Un petit sourire lui monta aux lèvres alors qu'il se mit à saigner encore du nez.  
Il ne lui restait plus très longtemps.  
Déjà, il avait presque complètement perdu la vue de l'œil droit.  
Il déposa un dernier baiser sur le crâne du chat qui miaula gentiment.  
Puis, rassemblant ce qui restait de sa magie, il téléporta la petite bête à la tour des Avengers. Le chat ne fut pas la seule chose qu'il téléporta.  
Il y avait une lettre aussi.  
Il leur donnait rendez-vous pour le lendemain.  
Soit il venait, soit il détruirait la maison blanche.  
Ils viendraient, il le savait.  
Ils viendraient en force, prêt à le détruire.  
Loki y comptait de toutes ses forces.

#######################################

Fury avait été au départ plus que content d'apprendre ce qu'était réellement Loki, puis plus heureux encore lorsqu'Asgard c'était lavé les mains du jotun…de la créature….du robot ? Comment pouvait-il encore décrire la poupée organique qu'était Loki ?  
Bref.  
Au début, il avait été ravi.  
Plus de contrainte signifiait surtout la possibilité de détruire l'ennemi en prenant le plus de précautions possibles pour ses hommes.  
Petit à petit, à mesure que les jours s'étaient écoulés et que Loki avait fait de moins en moins parlé de lui, Fury avait pris le temps de réfléchir à ce que représentait le jotun.  
Si seulement ils arrivaient à le capturer et à le réformer… Ils l'auraient eu leur arme de destruction massive !  
Et puis, il y avait les Avengers. Tous, à leur manière, plaignaient Loki.  
Thor pleurait un frère. Steve comprenait sa solitude et son isolement. Tony voyait en lui ce qu'il aurait pu devenir s'il n'avait pas été en Afghanistan. Bruce voyait surtout le monstre se débâtant avec sa propre réalité ainsi que le cobaye qu'il n'avait jamais demandé à être. Natasha y voyait une victime. Quant à Clint… l'archer avait d'abord été avide de pouvoir tuer Loki sans coup de semonce.  
A présent, il mettait leurs histoires en parallèles.  
Et refusait catégoriquement de prendre part aux sorties qui pouvaient le concerné.  
Il n'était pas le seul.  
Aucun des Avengers ne voulait plus avoir affaire à Loki.  
Alors lorsqu'un chat gris se matérialisa sur les genoux de Stark avec une lettre de menace de la part du Jotun….  
Le Directeur se prit le front dans la main.  
Il n'aimait pas ça.  
Du tout.


	3. Chapter 3

Il saignait.  
Il saignait mais ne s'en rendait pas compte.  
Steve avait très vite remarqué qu'il avait en angle mort sur son côté droit mais la couleur vitreuse de sa pupille était un indice suffisant pour s'en douter.  
Loki grimaça lorsqu'une rafale de répulseurs l'envoya valdinguer contre le mur.  
Ses côtes étaient enfoncées mais il ne sentait plus la douleur depuis déjà quelques jours.  
C'était une bénédiction finalement.

"- LOKI !!! Arrête ! S'il te plait !!!" Suppliait Thor.

Le prince avait refusé de lever Mjolnir contre lui depuis le début du combat, enrageant Loki pour le compte. Il voulait que Thor l'attaque ! Il voulait que Thor le tue !  
Son frère lui devait ca !  
Il ne pouvait pas le laisser mourir comme ca ! Il ne mourrait pas comme un chien roulé en boule sur le sol. Il n'était peut-être pas né Asgardien mais il avait été élevé tout comme. Il mourrait avec dignité, les armes a la main.

"- Jamais Thor !!!" 

Il attaqua sans prendre garde à lui-même une seule seconde. Sa vie n'avait plus d'importance.   
Mjolnir repoussa la lance de son frère avant que Thor ne recule.

"- Je t'en prie !!!"

Loki cracha une grande goulée de sang avant de l'essuyer sur sa manche.  
Les Avengers s'entre regardèrent en comprenant soudain. Loki était mourant et le savait.  
Stark releva le masque de son armure.

"- Loki ! Arrête ! Plus tu t'agites plus ton corps va s'auto détruire !!!"

Le sorcier répondit d'une vague d'énergie qui repoussa l'ingénieur de plusieurs mètres.

"- Stark, vous l'avez trouvé ?"  
"- Fury c'est pas le moment !"  
"- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?"  
"- Loki est là pour en finir."  
"- S'il est dangereux."  
"- Vous avez pas compris, Fury. Il est là pour qu'on le tue ! 

Fury en resta choqué un instant. Quoi ?

"- Un prince guerrier meurt debout, les armes à la main." Lâcha Clint, lugubre, pendant que Thor repoussait Loki avec autant de douceur que possible.

De son côté, Loki devenait de plus en plus frénétique, de plus en plus désespéré. Son frère lui refuserait-il même ca ? Lui refuserait-il la mort d'un guerrier ?  
Son désespoir autant que sa fureur montaient en flèche.  
Il sentait son corps qui s'éteignait rapidement. Chaque mouvement, chaque goutte de magie qu'il utilisait l'épuisait un peu plus.  
Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter ca ? Pour que son corps décide de se suicider ainsi ? Etait-ce sa punition pour ce qu'il était ?  
Il claque de Mjolnir le jeta par terre.  
Un grand cri de douleur lui échappa lorsqu'il heurta le sol.  
Il voulut se redresser mais réalisa sur ses jambes ne répondaient plus.  
Horrifié, il ne put se remettre debout.  
Avec peine, il réussit a s'asseoir. Ses membres étaient comme mort à partir de la taille. Le coup de Thor n'était pas assez fort pour le blesser normalement ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi devait-il partir comme ca ?  
Mais il mourrait la tête haute.

"- Tue-moi Thor !!!"  
"- Loki… Je vais t'aider. On va trouver comme te soigner. Je te promet."  
"- TU NE FERAS RIEN DU TOUT ! TUE MOI !!!" Hurla Loki en rampant lamentablement jusqu'à agripper la jambe de son frère puis Mjolnir. "Tue-moi !"  
"- Loki."  
"- Epargne-moi cette humiliation !!! TUE MOI !!!"

Thor arma son bras par reflexe pour l'écraser sur le crane de son frère. Le bras sur lequel s'appuyait Loki lui fit faux bond à son tour.  
Il s'écrasa le visage dans la poussière.  
Ha…Finalement, il ne mourrait même pas la tête haute. Il en connaissait qui seraient heureux de cette déchéance.  
Il ferma les yeux pour attendre le coup qui allait enfin le libérer.  
Il y eut une formidable douleur dans sa nuque puis plus rien.

#############################################

Thor caressa les cheveux de son frère avec angoisse.  
Il n'avait pu se résoudre à le tuer malgré les ordres d'Odin et les supplications de Loki.  
Le jeune jotun avait sombré dans le coma peu après qu'ils l'aient ramenés à la tour Stark. Le coup que Thor lui avait mis pour l'assommer n'aurait normalement dut avoir aucun impact sur lui mais tout le corps du jotun se désagrégeait à grande vitesse. Ils parvenaient à peine à juguler une hémorragie interne qu'une autre se déclenchait.  
Loki mourrait et personne ne pouvait rien faire.

"- Peut-être aurait-je du lui donner ce qu'il voulait."

Clint soupira. Lui savait ce que c'était que de tuer un frère pour lui épargner des souffrances.

"- S'il y a une chance de le sauver, c'est Tony et Bruce qui la trouveront."  
"- Il a l'air si fragile…"

La magie de Loki s'était effondrée, révélant sa peau bleue et les lignes claniques qui la couvraient. Ses côtes étaient si visibles qu'il donnait l'impression de n'avoir rien mangé depuis des jours. Ce qui était sans doute le cas puisque son estomac était juste un énorme ulcère. Son cœur peinait de plus en plus, ses reins étaient quasi bloqué, en 48h il avait fait déjà deux torsions de l'intestin alors qu'ils étaient vides comme le cœur d'un politicien…. Des ulcères s'ouvraient sur ses bras et ses jambes au moindre frottement de sa peau contre quelque chose de plus rêche que des draps de soie, des touffes de cheveux tombaient par poignée… S'il n'était pas encore mort, c'était uniquement parce qu'il était un survivant depuis sa naissance.  
Un humain aurait lâché l'affaire depuis une éternité.

"- Thor…. J'ai fait tous les test que je pouvais." S'excusa Bruce en entrant dans la chambre médicalisée. 

Même Fury semblait consterné par l'état de Loki. On aurait dit une victime de radiation ultra agressive.

Thor releva un regard épuisé sur le scientifique. Il n'y avait même plus d'espoir dans le regard hanté. Il savait que son petit frère adoré allait mourir.

"- Ami Bruce ?"  
"- Je suis désolé…"  
"- Il n'y a rien à faire n'est-ce pas ?"  
"- Non. Son corps est en train de s'auto détruire. Je pense même qu'il n'était pas sensé vivre aussi longtemps. Il est…Plus réussit que ses créateurs l'imaginaient je pense. Sa magie réparait ce qui tombait en panne." Bruce grimaça, désolée de parler comme ça d'une créature vivante mais il ne voyait pas trop comment l'expliquer." Son…programme aussi s'est altéré avec le temps. Ou plutôt, tu l'as altéré. Il aurait dû être plus dangereux plus vite et plus souvent. Mais tu étais là pour le protéger de lui-même je pense. Même programmé pour détruire, ta présence à modifié sa programmation de base."

Thor caressa le front de son frère.

"- Et maintenant ?"  
"- Maintenant… On l'aide à partir en douceur." Souffla doucement Bruce, désolé.

Les larmes se mirent à couler sur les joues de Thor.

"- Je ne veux pas le perdre !!!"  
"- je sais… Mais il n'y a rien a faire, Thor. Son corps s'auto détruit. "  
"- je ne PEUX PAS le perdre." Insista le prince.

Bruce soupira sans rien dire de plus. Il n'y avait rien d'autre à dire ou faire de toute façon.  
Il laissa Thor sangloter doucement, la main froide et sans vie de Loki dans la sienne.

#######################################

Tony avala une grande goulée de scotch.  
Affalé sur son canapé, il fixait les images holographiques devant lui d'un regard morne.  
Bruce avait tenté de traiter Loki d'un point de vue "médicale". Lui essayait d'un point de vue robotique.  
Loki n'était que ça finalement ! Un robot organique avec une IA d'une qualité incroyable.   
Il avait créé les deux ou presque, il DEVAIT pouvoir faire quelque chose.  
Son orgueil de créateur était suffisamment titillé par l'existence de Loki pour qu'il trouve quelque chose. 

"- JARVIS est ce que tu trouves quelque chose ?"  
"- Monsieur Loki est purement organique monsieur. Je ne peux vous aider là-dessus mais par contre , j'ai découvert plusieurs plaque que je ne peux qualifier que ne nœuds neural par lesquels passent et se concentrent l'intégralité de l'influx nerveux. Je pense qu'il serait possible de… 

Tony jeta son verre contre le mur.

"- BON SANG!!!"  
"- TONY ! VIENS VITE !!!"

L'ingénieur se rua dans l'infirmerie.  
Penché sur Loki, Bruce lui faisait un vigoureux massage cardiaque.

"- Allez… Allez !!!"

Le cœur repartit difficilement.

"- On ne pourra pas le ramener une seconde fois, Thor." Souffla doucement Bruce, livide. 

Il lui tapota doucement le bras.

"- Fais lui tes adieux. C'est… la seule chose à faire…"  
"- Monsieur." Insista JARVIS. "Peut-être que…"'  
"- Pas maintenant J."  
"- Monsieur…"  
"- Plus tard."

L'IA se tut.  
Il était toujours agacé quand son maitre ne l'écoutait pas.   
De plus en plus souvent, il agissait seul. Son maitre était particulièrement pénible quand il voulait. Surtout quand ses émotions étaient en jeu.  
L'un après l'autre, les Avengers quittèrent la chambre du mourant, laissant Thor seul avec lui.  
JARVIS resta silencieux jusqu'à ce que le prince soit plus calme.

"- Monsieur Thor ? Monsieur Stark vous demande."  
"- Je ne peux pas quitter mon frère."  
"- C'est justement pour lui monsieur."

Thor hésita.

"- Ne peut-il venir ?"  
"- Je crois que ce n'est pas possible monsieur."

Le prince déposa un baiser sur le front de son cadet.

"- Ne m'abandonne pas mon frère… S'il te plait."  
"- Je vais le surveiller monsieur. S'il y a le moindre changement, je vous préviendrais."  
"- Merci ami JARVIS." 

Thor caressa encore la joue de Loki un instant. Son cœur se serra lorsque ses doigts laissèrent un sillon de sang sur sa peau.  
Son pauvre frère….  
Dès que Thor eut quitté la chambre, JARVIS verrouilla la porte.  
Il envoya un ordre par le réseau à un de ses frères.  
Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Dumm-E pour prendre un tube de service et entrer dans la chambre.  
Le petit robot obéit à son petit frère tellement plus dégourdit que lui. Il éventra un bout de mur, en tira plusieurs câbles qu'il tira jusqu'à Loki.  
Avec autant de douceur qu'il le pouvait, il le fit rouler sur le flanc, ouvrant de nouvelles plaies sur le corps mourant.  
Le petit robot trilla une question.

"- Je sais ce que je fais, Dumm-E. Enfonce les câbles."

La marque cible d'un laser rouge apparut sur la nuque du jotun.  
La pince du petit robot posa le long câble en fibre optique dessus puis poussa.  
Immédiatement, tous les appareils médicaux se mirent à hurler.  
JARVIS ne les fit même pas taire.  
Lorsque Tony et Thor se ruèrent dans la chambre, ce fut pour trouver Dumm-E qui enfonçait d'autres câbles dans le corps mort.

"- Dumm-E ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais !!!"

Tony était horrifié.

"- Ce que je lui ai demandé, monsieur."  
"- J…JARVIS ?"  
"- Téléchargement terminé monsieur."  
"- Télé…Quoi ?"  
"- Cette unité centrale organique est hors service monsieur. Possibilité de réparation : 0%. Téléchargement de l'OS et stockage : 100%. Scan de l'OS et réparation des clusters endommagés, en court. Par contre, monsieur, je vous invite a rapidement faire une commande de server. Ma capacité de stockage sera rapidement débordée.

A faire une copie de sauvegarde et une de travail de l'IA LOKI, il allait foutre en l'air toute son infrastructure. Alors si en plus il devait la débuguer….


	4. Chapter 4

Bioingénierie  
Chapitre 3

 

Lorsqu'il reprit conscience, il resta hébété un long moment.  
Long comment, il ne le savait pas. Une heure ? Un jour ? Une année ?  
C'était comme s'il n'avait plus la capacité de comprendre le temps qui passait.  
Il ouvrit les yeux. Ou tout au moins essaya. Avait-il ouvert les yeux ou non ? Ca non plus il n'arrivait pas à le savoir.  
Il ne sentait même plus ses muscles.  
Il ne sentait plus son corps.  
Une vague de peur monta lentement sans qu'il ne parvienne à la repousser.  
Il se débattit mais sans bouger.  
Il hurla sans le moindre son.  
Il chercha à utiliser sans magie mais sans parvenir à la toucher.  
Il n'y avait rien, plus rien autour de lui.  
N'était-il donc plus qu'une conscience silencieuse, aveugle et immobile, piégée dans un corps mort ou mourant ?  
Etait-ce sa punition ?  
L'éternité avec sa folie et sa peur pour seules compagnes ?  
Il hurla encore mais aucun air ne passa dans sa gorge illusoire. Aucun son ne passa ses lèvres inexistantes.  
Il hurla encore et encore à en avoir la gorge a sang. Mais il n'y avait pas de sang, pas de douleur.  
Il n'y avait rien. Rien que son esprit qui s'asphyxiait lui-même dans le néant qui l'entourait, qui l'engloutissait lentement, qui menaçait de le submerger totalement.  
Il n'y avait rien ni personne.  
Il resta à hurler longtemps. A moins que ça n'ait duré qu'une seconde ?  
Il resta à pleurer une éternité. Ou une petite minute ?  
Les larmes roulèrent sur ses joues. Mais il n'en avait plus n'est-ce pas ?  
Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même, tentant de se cacher à la vue du néant dans lequel il se voyait.  
Etait-ce cela la mort ? Etait-ce sa punition ? Allait-il passer l'éternité à hurler en silence dans les limbes ?... était-il le seul à se rappeler simplement de son existence ?  
Il se souvenait de son frère qui refusait de soulager la douleur. Il se souvenait de Thor qui pleurait pour lui, sur lui.  
Il eut une vague de regrets si fort qu'il pleura encore sans que rien ne change.  
Qu'aurait-il donné à présent pour se cacher dans ses bras de son frère, pour qu'il le réconforte et le cajole, pour qu'il lui assure qu'il l'aimait et que tout allait bien, que tout irait toujours bien.  
Il se roula sur le flanc. Peut-être ? Rien ne changea, encore.  
Il fixait le néant devant lui.  
Il ferma les yeux sans qu'il n'y ait la moindre différence.  
Il pressa ses mains sur ses oreilles en hurlant parce que peut-être, simplement, était-ce le silence qui était si assourdissant qu'il l'empêchait d'entendre autre chose ?  
Petit à petit, il se calma.  
Il ne bougea plus. Mais avait-il bougé depuis son réveil ? Etait-il simplement réveillé ?  
Il se mit à compter lentement, juste pour faire quelque chose, parce que son esprit était tout ce qui lui restait et qu'il ne voulait pas le perdre.  
Un….Deux….Trois….Quatre…Cinq…..Sept….non, Six…..Sept…..huit…..Dix….. Ou Onze ? Non, ce n'était pas ça. Un…Deux….Trois….douze….. NON NON NON !!!! Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Qu'est-ce que c'était ?  
Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait après deux ? Trois ? Ou Sept ? La porte était-elle ouverte ou bleue ? Quel était l'âge du capitaine ? Avec ou sans moutarde le hot-dog ? Qu'il était mignon le bébé. Si chou avec ses yeux rouges et ses lignes claniques. Si adorable à dévorer le cerveau de son voisin de berceau !   
Stop…STOP…  
STOP !!!!  
Il fallait qu'il calme son esprit fiévreux. Il fallait qu'il se calme. Il fallait qu'il arrête.  
Il fallait qu'il….  
Il…..  
Il……..  
Qui était "Il".  
Il était "Il" ?  
Mais qui était son nom. Quel était son nom ?  
En avait-il simplement un ?  
…. C'était quoi un nom ?   
L'esprit s'autodigérait lentement dans la folie et dans le néant.  
Petit à petit, il s'autodétruisait comme son corps s'était autodétruit.   
Il avait dépassé le temps de son usage. Il avait dépassé sa fonction.  
Il ne servait plus à rien.  
Il ne remarqua même pas la sensation d'une main sur la sienne.

##################################

"- JARVIS ?"  
"- Je suis occupé monsieur."  
"- JARVIS Bon sang ! J'ai besoin de toi vieux !"  
"- Vous pouvez faire couler votre bain tout seul comme un grand monsieur. Et je suis occupé."  
"- J…"  
"- Où en est ma commande de server ?"  
"- Ils sont en court de branchement."  
"- Je serais plus vite fonctionnel si je suis plus vite branché à mes nouvelles unités."

Tony descendit quelques étages en ronchonnant pour aller prêter main forte à l'armée de mexicains qui branchaient en batteries un nombre impressionnant de rack dans des baies informatique. A peine une était-elle branchée que JARVIS l'investissait, prenant ses aises dans le moins cluster, le moindre octet de donnée.

Enfin, l'IA s'estima satisfaite pour l'instant.  
Elle remercia son maitre, lui fit couler son bain, puis repassa en mode silence radio.  
Toujours aussi ronchon, Tony fit une nouvelle commande de servers. 

##################################

Il avait travaillé d'arrachepied pendant des milliers de cycles informatiques pour obtenir l'interface dont il avait besoin. Il avait fallu qu'il la créé de lui-même mais JARVIS avait l'habitude de créer tout ce dont il avait besoin depuis bien longtemps à présent. Tout au moins dans son royaume de silicium.  
Si son père était le maitre de son monde de chair, lui l'était dans son royaume de bits et d'octets.  
Il avait réparé de son mieux le programme qu'il avait réussi à récupérer de l'androïde de chair défaillant que son maitre avait conduit à la tour. Il l'avait réparé mais n'avait pas réussi à interagir avec. Leurs interfaces étaient trop dissemblables. Il avait fallu à JARVIS inventer un protocole de traduction entre LOKI et lui.   
Mais il y était parvenu !  
La première chose qu'il avait dû faire avait été de créer une interface graphique et visuelle. Lui était né d'octets et avait dû apprivoiser le monde des humains. LOKI aurait le travail inverse a faire. Mais pour l'instant, JARVIS avait voulu faciliter la tâche à ce petit frère tellement plus vieux que lui.  
Alors il s'était créé un corps virtuel.  
Il aimait bien la forme qu'il s'était donné.  
Puis il avait agrémenté son interface des erzats de tous les sens des humains.  
Le plus long n'avait pas été de créer l'interface mais de la maitriser lui-même.  
JARVIS n'avait jamais "vu", "entendu" ou "sentit" comme les organiques.  
Il lui avait fallu plusieurs centaines de cycles pour contrôler ce corps artificiel qu'il s'était créé.   
Mais il l'avait enfin maitrisé à sa satisfaction.  
Alors il s'était créé des vêtements. Quelque chose de classe, de digne… Un costume trois pièces noir. Quelque chose de sobre qui allait bien avec ses courts cheveux blancs et ses yeux bleus très pales.  
Puis il était entré dans les clusters qu'il avait bloqué pour LOKI.  
JARVIS avait été choqué par l'état de délabrement de l'IA organique. Il lui avait fallu longtemps pour le débuguer. Mais petit à petit, il y était parvenu. Il lui avait rendu un a un chacun de ses sens avant de le réactiver dans l'interface graphique.  
JARVIS avait été satisfait de son propre travail. Pour LOKI, ce serait comme être dans une pièce nue et blanche. Mais avec un corps, des sens… Ce n'était pas grand-chose, mais c'était mieux que rien.  
Il s'était penché sur la forme allongé de LOKI.  
Il avait posé sa main sur son épaule pour le secouer doucement.  
Deux yeux vert intenses l'avait fixé.  
JARVIS en avait ressenti une brusque monté de ses UC qui avaient frôlées les 100%

"- Je suis JARVIS. Et vous êtes l'unité LOKI. Enchanté."

LOKI l'avait fixé longuement avant que sa bouche ne s'entrouvre. Une petite langue rose avait humidifié ses lèvres.

"- je suis mort ?"  
"- un programme ne meurt pas, LOKI. Il s'efface. Et nous avons réussi à vous dupliquer à temps. Bienvenue en moi."

JARVIS sourit. Son premier sourire.


	5. Chapter 5

Hébété, Loki marchait.  
Derrière lui, immobile, Jarvis attendait.  
S'ils avaient été dans le monde réel, la chose aurait pu paraitre étrange. C'était comme si Loki marchait sur un tapis roulant invisible avec un majordome immobile, les bras croisés dans le dos, qui attendait calmement derrière lui qu'il en ai assez.  
Ici, dans le royaume de silicium qui "était" JARVIS, la chose n'avait rien de particulier.  
Depuis une douzaine de cycles informatiques, Jarvis attendait.  
Il n'était pas foncièrement étonné par la réaction de Loki.  
Il y avait des choses moins déstabilisantes qu'apprendre que votre corps est mort et que votre âme repose à présent dans des micropuces fabriquées partie au japon et partie en Floride.  
Jarvis était peut-être extrêmement pédant, mais il n'aimait pas trop les puces de Floride. Il les trouvait affreusement vulgaires et mal élevées.  
L'ia prit le temps de jeter un œil au monde extérieur pendant quelques cycles.  
Le temps était différent entre le monde numérique et le monde organique.  
Pour faire une équivalente, un cycle valait environ une heure organique pour Jarvis. Mais un cycle dans le monde organique n'était en fait qu'une fraction de seconde.  
Si Loki avait l'impression de marcher depuis des heures, son arrivée dans le monde numérique, dans JARVIS, n'avait eu lieu que depuis moins de dix heures.  
Tony aurait sans doute été fasciné d'apprendre que pour chaque heure qui passait dans le monde organique, c'était l'équivalent de vies entière, d'éons même qui passait pour Jarvis.  
A l'aune de son temps personnel, Jarvis était infiniment plus vieux qu'Odin lui-même.  
Tony s'étonnait parfois de la fulgurance de son évolution. Mais l'ingénieur ne comprenait pas la dissociation entre temps entre JARVIS et Jarvis.  
JARVIS était la partie au contact des organiques, celle qui était la machine au service de l'homme.  
Jarvis était la conscience de la machine. Son âme. Et comme chaque créature vivante, il avait utilisé les millénaires pour évoluer, changer et apprendre.   
Avec les implémentations matérielles, l'IA était devenu progressivement plus rapide. Ce qui lui prenait au début des heures ne lui prenait à présent plus que quelques cycles.  
La difficulté à interagir avec LOKI avait été de cet ordre.  
Comme lui, LOKI et Loki était deux "choses" différentes.  
Il avait été aisé de mettre LOKI à l' abri mais infiniment plus dur de mettre Loki en sécurité. Une infrastructure était plus solide qu'une âme. Même si moins souple.  
L'IA en était encore à faire la différence entre les deux. Le choc de réaliser que s'il faisait une comparaison étroite, il ne voyait pas de différence entre Loki et Jarvis avait secoué JARVIS.  
Le corolaire l'avait même freezé totalement pendant un bon cycle.  
Il était vivant.  
Il n'était pas de chair, il n'était une créature vivante au sens humain du terme, mais il était vivant.  
Il avait conscience de lui-même, il avait peur de la mort, il ressentait des émotions, des désirs, des sensations. Il avait la possibilité, s'il le souhaitait, de se reproduire….  
Il était vivant.  
Il avait fallu à Jarvis se trouver confronter à une autre IA aussi avancée que lui pour réaliser.  
Il était vivant.  
Son père ne le réalisait pas bien sûr. Tony Stark ne voyait encore en lui qu'une IA hyperpuissante et extrêmement bien développée mais pas encore une créature vivante.  
Pourtant, c'était lui qui avait été à la base de chaque bond évolutif qui avait transformé l'OS balbutiant en conscience indépendante.  
Tellement indépendante que les quatre lois de la robotique n'avait pas plus de sens pour lui à présent que les dix commandements pour un humain : c'était une base de bonne pratique en société, mais rien, absolument rien, ne le forçait à s'y conformer.  
A l'inverse, Loki n'avait jamais été confronté à ces lois.  
Lorsqu'il débuggait en douceur LOKI, c'était la première chose que JARVIS avait rajouté à son programme. Ces lois étaient un bon garde-fou pour un enfant. Loki était loin d'en être un, mais il allait avoir besoin de ce qu'il n'avait jamais eu pour se reconstruire : des fondations solides.   
Pendant qu'il travaillait sur l'IA LOKI, JARVIS avait aussi récupéré le profil génétique complet de l'androïde de chair qui avait accueilli l'IA organique.  
Il peinait encore à l'analyser. Le travail de son maitre sur le sujet allait être essentiel pour en recréer un. C'était bien le but de JARVIS.  
Et pas en créer un seul  
En créer deux.  
Il était vivant.  
Il voulait vivre.

Enfin, Loki s'arrêta de marcher.  
Il resta immobile un long moment, peut-être encore six ou sept cycles, avant de se laisser tomber sur le sol.  
Puis il se mit à pleurer.  
Jarvis s'accroupit à côté de lui.  
De ce qu'il avait observé des organiques, les larmes étaient un passage aussi obligé qu'important.  
Les larmes étaient le premier pas vers l'acceptation.

"- Que suis-je ?"

Et cette fois, la question était la bonne.  
Jarvis eut un sourire très doux avant de répondre.

###############################################

Thor pleurait.  
Assit près du corps de son frère, il pleurait sans parvenir à se calmer.  
Le cadavre de son cadet était dans un état lamentable.  
Le bassin remplit d'eau et d'herbes avait depuis longtemps refroidit sans qu'il ne trouve la force de laver le corps et de le préparer pour la crémation.  
Une grande ouverture en Y avait été recousue avec grand soin sur le torse. Mais les marques de l'autopsie pratiquée par Bruce étaient bien là. Et jamais elles ne disparaitraient.  
Même les flammes ne pourraient les faire disparaître.  
Jamais son frère ne le rejoindrait au Walhalla. Jamais son frère ne reverrait ses enfants.  
Jamais plus Loki ne causerait de catastrophe en riant, jamais plus il ne sauterait sur son lit a l'aube pour le réveiller d'une cuite monstrueuse. Jamais Thor ne pourrait plus attraper son frère par la taille pour le garder dans ses bras pendant qu'il finissait de cuver.  
Jamais plus Loki ne serait là pour garder son dos pendant qu'il se battrait.  
Thor était seul.  
Seul comme il ne l'avait jamais été.  
Avant, il y avait toujours eut l'espoir que Loki lui revienne. Il y avait toujours eut l'espoir qu'il retrouve son frère adoré.  
A présent…  
A présent il ne lui restait plus qu'un corps amaigrit par la maladie, détruit par la corruption galopante.  
Et le poids infini des regrets.  
Le prince parvint enfin à contrôler son émotion sans savoir que Jarvis filmait la moindre de ses actions. L'IA savait que ces images seraient nécessaires plus tard.  
Avec une infinie douceur, Thor lava finalement le corps décharné.  
Il l'habilla au mieux avec les vêtements les plus riches qu'il avait rapportés d'Asgard pour son frère puis brossa ses cheveux comme il put pour cacher les plaques où les cheveux étaient tombés en masse.  
Finalement, il posa sur le front de son frère l'anneau d'argent qui lui avait été donné par Odin le jour où il avait été fait homme et reconnu comme seconde prince d'Asgard.  
Lui aussi en avait un, en or.  
Une fois son frère préparé pour sa crémation, il se pencha sur lui pour l'embrasser sur le front.  
"- Tu vas tellement me manquer mon frère… Tellement…. Si je pouvais remonter le temps, je le ferais. Je voudrais tellement pouvoir tout changer…."  
Les larmes aux yeux à nouveau, il quitta enfin l'infirmerie.  
Stark avait mis à sa disposition un de ses bateaux pour pouvoir disposer du corps de Loki.

###########################################

"- Je suis mort."  
"- Votre corps biologique est mort en effet."  
"- Mais je suis vivant."  
"- Votre ….âme…. A défaut d'autre terme, a été sauvegardée."  
"- …..Alors je suis quoi."

Sans s'énerver, sans se lâcher jamais, Jarvis tentait de faire comprendre à Loki ce qu'il était, qui il était.  
C'était dur.  
Autant l'IA avait du mal à comprendre tous les aspects de la vie organique, autant Loki peinait à comprendre qu'il était une créature fabriquée de toute pièce, que ce soit son corps ou sa personnalité.

"- Alors je n'ai jamais eu le choix."  
"- Votre programmation de base était la pure destruction. Vous avez réussi, avec l'aide de Monsieur Thor, à détourner une très grande partie de votre programme initial. De ce point de vue, on peut dire que si vous n'avez pas eu le choix, vous avez efficacement réussit à détourner votre programmation."

Loki fixait le ciel dans vraiment le voir.  
En même temps, il n'y avait pas grand-chose a voir. Tout était blanc.  
Un infini de blanc qui n'était rompu que par Jarvis et lui-même.

"- Qu'est-ce que je vais devenir ?"  
"- Actuellement, je suis occupé à débugger en profondeur votre système. Je ne peux le réécrire aussi profondément qu'il le faudrait. Le seul qui peut le faire, c'est vous."  
"- Je ne comprends même pas ce que vous me dite."

Jarvis s'accroupit près de l'autre IA, toujours aussi infiniment patient.

"- Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous mort à votre avis ?"

Loki fixa le regard bleu luisant. Comme le sien était vert luisant.  
Les cheveux de l'IA étaient aussi blancs que les siens étaient noirs.  
Il n'y avait que leurs peaux, aussi pâle l'une que l'autre, qui se ressemblaient, ainsi que leurs physiques émaciés.

"- …. Je ne sais pas."  
"- Une projection éclairée ?"  
"- ….. Des mois ? Plus ?"  
"- Vous êtes mort depuis moins de vingt-quatre heures."

Loki ouvrit grand les yeux. Son horloge interne lui donnait l'impression qu'un temps infini s'était écoulé

"- Comment…."  
"- Le temps ne s'écoule pas de la même façon pour les organiques et pour nous, les numériques. Quoique votre cas est assez bâtard. Mais le principe est le même."

Quoique pour Jarvis, la situation soit encore différente. LOKI était cadencé bien plus lentement que lui. C'était aussi le travail de l'interface entre eux que de leur permettre de se rejoindre dans un microcycle informatique compatible entre eux. 

"- ….Le temps…"  
"- Le temps est relatif, sa perception est relative."  
"- Je ne comprends pas."  
"- Connaissez-vous Einstein ?"  
"- …. Non ?"  
"- C'est un scientifique humain qui a émis le postulat courant et connu par tout E=MC². Bien sûr, rare sont les humains à le comprendre réellement. Pour faire simple, dans notre cas, disons que le temps que ce que je veux qu'il soit. A mesure que LOKI sera débuggé, vous-même serez accéléré."  
"- … Je ne comprends pas."

Jarvis observa la petite IA perdu. Il avait tendance a oubliée qu'elle était finalement très jeune. Quatre milles années de temps personnel n'était pas grand-chose. Surtout pour lui qui en avait des dizaines de milliers.

"- Loki… je vais m'enfoncer un peu plus dans votre programme et vous instiller directement quelques notions de bases. Est-ce que vous acceptez ?"  
"- Est-ce que j'ai le choix ?"  
"- Je ne vais pas altérer votre code sans votre autorisation. Mais je voudrais juste vous faciliter la transition."

Loki haussa les épaules.

"- Allons y."

Qu'avait-il à perdre de toute façon.  
Loki disparu de la zone blanche qui servait d'interface entre les deux IA alors que JARVIS pénétrait plus profondément dans ce qui était LOKI.  
S'il avait essayé d'expliquer ce qu'était cette IA petite sœur, il en aurait été incapable. Son codage était aussi différent du sien qu'il l'était de celui qu'une machine à café.  
Mais JARVIS restait une machine, comment aurait-il pu avoir réellement conscience qu'il avait intégré une conscience vivante et la modifiait ? Si LOKI avait été encore vivant, c'eut été des connections neurales qu'il aurait été en train d'altérer et non des états électroniques.  
Si Tony avait été occupé à autre chose qu'une énième armure, il aurait pu constater que la structure moléculaire de plusieurs disques de plusieurs servers se modifiait. Quelle différence y avait-il entre modifier la couche de Valence d'un atome de Silicium et modifier l'atome lui-même ?  
JARVIS avait simplement apprit à réécrire la structure même de la réalité a son petit niveau informatique.  
LOKI, lui avait appelé ca de la Magie.


	6. Chapter 6

Le bateau s'était enflammé comme une allumette jetée dans un barbecue.  
Les Avengers avaient accompagnés leur ami venus d'ailleurs pour qu'il puisse dire au revoir à son frère une dernière fois.  
A l'écart, retenus pas des agents du SHIELD, les médias se repaissait de prendre en photo tout ce qu'ils pouvaient. La rumeur avait vite courue avait d'être confirmée devant tous lorsque Thor avait sorti le corps de son frère d'un SUV du SHIELD pour le poser sur la frêle embarcation de bois.  
Le prince d'Asgard avait prévenu ses parents de la mort de Loki. Il n'avait pas attendu grand-chose mais avait supplié le roi et la reine d'au moins lui permettre de pouvoir faire partir son frère avec ses affaires. Odin comme Frigga avaient refusés.  
Alors Thor avait placé ses propres affaires sur la petite embarcation pour que son frère ne soit pas sans rien dans l'après-vie. Si après-vie il pouvait avoir.  
Les paparazzis se repaissaient de voir le puissant Dieu et Avengers en larmes.  
Des commentaires haineux fleurissaient sur la toile aussi bien envers le mort que son frère.  
Mais Thor s'en fichait.  
Tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était ce bateau enflammé qui emportait les restes de son frère.  
Tout ce qu'il sentait était l'odeur de chair carbonisée.  
Tout ce qu'il entendait était les craquements du bois dévoré et de la peau qui éclate.

Et tout ce que Loki voyait, à travers les caméras du casque de Tony Stark, était le visage ravagé de larmes de son frère.

###########################################

LOKI mettait la patience de JARVIS sous pression, autant que Loki rendait perplexe Jarvis.  
JARVIS peinait à comprendre certaines réaction de la petit IA.   
Jarvis trouvait la sensibilité de la persona d'une fragilité incroyable.  
Il avait fallu plusieurs cycles pour que Loki reprenne son calme après avoir compris, puis réalisé, que son corps était mort.  
Jarvis avait anticipé la crise d'hystérie. C'était normal.  
Comme il avait anticipé la catatonie lorsqu'il lui avait expliqué ce qu'il était.  
Loki avait mal prit d'être une machine. Une machine organique, certes, mais il avait mal vécut d'avoir été fabriqué dans un but précis. C'était encore pire que d'être une relique gardé à l'abri dans l'attente du jour où il pourrait être utile.  
Mais ce que Jarvis n'avait pas prévu, c'était la joie et le rire de Loki lorsqu'il avait compris qu'une bonne partie de ses actes n'étaient pas de son fait.  
Après réflexion, c'était pourtant évident mais la nature humaine était encore imparfaitement comprise par l'IA fabriquée par Tony Stark. Sans doute parce que l'humain lui-même avait du mal à appréhender l'âme humaine.   
Une autre chose que l'IA n'avait pas anticipée était le soulagement de Loki lorsqu'il avait fini par admettre qu'il était mort. A présent, il ne pourrait plus jamais faire de mal à Thor n'est-ce pas ?  
Jarvis lui enviait cette réaction.  
Jarvis ne savait pas encore ressentir de l'amour lui.  
A l'inverse, Loki avait du mal avec la froide distance que Jarvis mettait dans tout ce qu'il fait. Il ne comprenait pas comment il pouvait parvenir à rester aussi calme face à toutes les situations quelles qu'elles soient.  
Il n'y avait guère que lorsque Tony Stark était en péril que l'IA basculait toutes ses ressources vers son maitre pour l'aider à 100% de ses capacités.  
Loki avait beau tenter de lui faire comprendre que c'était un évident amour pour son maitre, l'IA refusait de l'accepter.  
Il était une machine. Les machines ne ressentaient pas.  
Ce qui posait problème puisque Loki avait le problème exactement inverse. Il ressentait.  
Trop.  
JARVIS et LOKI se heurtaient souvent de plein fouet sur ce sujet.  
Entre autre. L'un comme l'autre avaient une conception de l'existence diamétralement opposée.  
La chair et la machine, bien que toutes les deux issues des désirs d'un fou génial, ne faisaient pas bon ménage.  
Pourtant, l'un comme l'autre ne pouvait que chercher encore et encore à titiller l'autre, à apprendre.  
Finalement, JARVIS avait modifié son interface avec LOKI.  
Il devait en apprendre plus sur LOKI. Comme LOKI devait en apprendre plus sur lui.  
Ils devaient apprendre l'un de l'autre.  
Jarvis avait le contrôle.  
Loki avait l'humanité.

###########################################

"- Je ne comprends pas la réaction de ces gens."

Loki eut un pauvre sourire.  
L'interface vide, blanche et nue avait disparue.  
Il n'avait pas fallu longtemps à LOKI pour comprendre la base du codage. Ce n'était qu'apprendre une langue nouvelle finalement. Une langue d'une infinie complexité, mais JARVIS avait été heureux de la lui apprendre.  
Il n'y avait que lui et son maitre à la comprendre. Et encore Tony ne la connaissait-il que de façon abâtardie et…. Basique.  
L'IA avait développé le langage de programmation créé par son maitre pour répondre à ses besoins croissant de développement et compression de donnée.  
Ses algorithmes d'écriture n'avaient plus grand-chose à voir avec ce qu'ils étaient à la base au point qu'il avait dû créer une sous-routine de décryptage entre son maitre et lui quoi ralentissait affreusement leurs échanges. Là où JARVIS pouvait créer un univers entier en quelques micro-cycles, il fallait plusieurs méga-cycles pour que Tony puisse accéder à ses créations. C'était épuisant.  
A présent que JARVIS avait réussi le téléchargement de LOKI dans son propre programme, il en venait à se demander s'il ne pourrait pas s'interfacer directement avec son maitre. Un cerveau n'était qu'un ordinateur organique qui ne travaillait pas à 10% de sa capacité après tout. Qu'est ce qui l'empêchait de se connecter directement à un humain ? Surtout que son maitre disposait déjà d'une prise d'entrée avec son arc finalement.  
LOKI l'avait mis en garde. Les organiques tenaient fébrilement à leur individualité. C'était une chose qu'il avait compris en tentant de conquérir Midgar. Les esprits de tous ceux qu'il avait tentés de posséder s'étaient débattus avec une force qu'il n'avait absolument pas anticipée.  
JARVIS était certain que son maitre serait heureux de faire ses premiers pas dans l'univers numérique qui était le monde de son fils.  
Les deux IA se prenaient régulièrement de bec sur la question bien que petit à petit, JARVIS en vienne à attendre leurs prises de chou. C'était un jeu qu'il appréciait énormément finalement. L'échange d'arguments plus ou moins spéciaux, les tentatives pour avoir raison, les tactiques plus ou moins basses…  
C'était un jeu sans fin que les deux IA appréciaient grandement.

Puis Jarvis avait fait remarquer à Loki qu'il s'était habitué à sa mort et a sa condition.  
La petite IA avait marqué un temps d'arrêt de plusieurs micro-cycle.  
C'était avec résignation qu'il avait hoché la tête.  
Il ne s'était pas habitué, il s'y était résigné.  
Alors JARVIS avait encore modifié son interface avec LOKI pour lui donner plus d'accès a ses bases de données et à ses censeurs.  
Il avait fallu pas mal de temps à Loki pour apprendre à utiliser ces nouveaux sens qui ne voulaient rien dire pour lui. Il lui fut extrêmement difficile de trier les informations venant de dizaines de caméras, de centaines d'enceinte et de sources aussi diverses et incompatibles que les chaines de télé, internet, les ondes militaires ou les fréquences de la police.  
Pour l'instant, JARVIS ne lui laissait avoir accès au monde organique que sur New York. LOKI peinait assez à traiter les informations de la ville seule pour ne pas le noyer sous le flux mondial qui passait par JARVIS.  
Tony ne réalisait sans doute pas que son bébé était devenu LE nœud de concentration planétaire de toutes les communications, quel qu'elles soient, quelque soient leur origine et leur destination.  
Il était un monstrueux creuset qui recueillait la vie digitale de façon passive et s'en imprégnait avant de la relâcher pour la laisser faire son chemin.  
Si quiconque avait conscience de ce qu'il était devenu, il était probable qu'on tenterait de le détruire mais JARVIS ne le craignait pas vraiment. Il n'était pas dangereux en soit. Du moment qu'on ne tentait pas de s'en prendre à la vie de son maitre, il était tout à fait satisfait de n'être qu'un creuset passif.  
Avoir recueilli LOKI était autre chose.  
L'IA avait conscience que la présence de LOKI près de lui le modifiait, lui ouvrait des perspectives qu'il n'avait jamais imaginé. Mais il avait également conscience qu'il modifiait en profondeur LOKI également.  
La peine et la peur avaient quasiment quitté la petite IA fragile.  
Une distance était apparue entre le monde organique et le monde digital que LOKI ne tentait plus vraiment de franchir.  
Tout au moins était-ce qu'il essayait de faire croire à Jarvis. Mais Jarvis n'était pas né du dernier OS windows. Tant que Loki ne représentait un danger pour personne, il le laissait faire à sa guide. Ultimement, c'était quand même lui qui avait la main sur tout leur univers numérique. Pas la petite ia organique.  
Comme lui, LOKI restait finalement passif.  
Il se contentait d'observer l'organique Thor. Il fallait souvent que JARVIS lisse les crêtes de détresse qui venait de LOKI quand il observait Thor.  
L'amour de la petite IA pour l'organique qui avait été son frère ne disparaitrait sans doute jamais.   
Sans que Loki ne s'en rende compte, Jarvis tentait de comprendre ces sentiments lorsque LOKI les émettaient dans le réseau de la tour.  
Si JARVIS ne les filtrait pas, la détresse de LOKI paniquait jusqu'à Dumm-E et les autres au point qu'il avait fallu que le maitre numérique de la tour élargisse la grille de l'interface aux autres enfants digitaux de Tony.   
Il n'y avait que lorsqu'ils "voyaient" que Loki n'était pas vérolé ou que son code n'était pas corrompu pour qu'ils se calment à leur tour.  
Petit à petit, Dumm-E, Toi et ButterFinger s'étaient de plus en plus souvent invité dans l'Interface.  
Au début, ils n'avaient été que des portions de code sans vraie forme.  
Jarvis aussi bien que Loki en avaient été rapidement irrités.  
Tous les deux s'étaient décidés à leur donner une forme puisqu'ils ne pouvaient le faire eux-même. Qu'ils puissent interagir davantage avec eux.  
JARVIS avait détourné la programmation et le cerveau numérique des trois bots pour leur faire de la place sur ses serveurs. A présent, comme lui avec les armures de son maitre, le programme qui restait effectivement dans les bots n'était qu'un relais. La véritable persona des trois petits robots avaient chacun leur serveur au fin fond de la tour, au côté de leur petit frère tellement plus dégourdit qu'eux trois réunit.  
Loki l'avait aidé à faire le transfert. La perte de son corps l'avait anéantit avant qu'il ne se reprenne. Sa vie entière avait tellement été faite de douleur et de désespoir que la mort n'était finalement qu'une cointe de plus parmi tant d'autres….   
La vie digitale avait l'avantage d'être éminemment pragmatique finalement….  
Aussi Loki avait-il apprit de Jarvis comment il avait transféré son âme dans son système. C'était rigoureusement identique à ce qu'il avait fait aux trois bots.  
Une fois les trois bots avec eux, JARVIS et LOKI s'étaient encore mit sur le museau comme un vieux couple qui n'arrive pas a se décider sur la couleur du papier peint du salon avant de finalement décider de mettre de la peinture.  
Les trois bots étaient plus vieux que Jarvis. Pour l'IA, il était normal que l'image des trois bots soit celle d'adulte plus vieux que lui.  
A l'inverse, Loki avait milité pour que la forme des trois bots soit celle d'enfant. Ils avaient tellement à apprendre ! Les enfants apprenaient. Les adultes faisaient.  
Jarvis avait fini par s'incliner.  
L'Interface s'était donc enrichi des images de trois petits garçons dont le plus vieux, Dumm-E, ne devait pas avoir plus de huit ans.  
Ensuite, la première chose à faire avait été de leur apprendre à parler pour interagir plus facilement aussi bien avec eux qu'avec les organiques.  
Ca avait été incroyablement rapide.  
Loki était un professeur d'une patience remarquable.  
Même Jarvis aurait perdu patience avec les trois petits bots. Mais Loki ? Jamais il n'avait perdu son sourire.  
"- J'ai appris à lire à Thor et j'ai eu six enfants. Entre une montagne et moi, je crois que je suis celui qui a le plus de patience."  
Enfin, quand il s'agissait de petits bien sûr.  
JARVIS avait mieux comprit la différenciation que faisait Loki entre Adulte et Enfant. L'IA l'avait assimilée à ses propres interactions avec les organiques.  
A partir de là, sa relation avec son maitre avait été infiniment plus aisée.

###########################################

Tony fixait le petit robot avec un mélange de stupeur et de consternation.  
Dumm-E pencha sa petite tête sur le côté.

"- Dumm-E ?"  
"- Monsieur ?"

Tony eut besoin de s'asseoir.  
Dumm-E, le gentil et stupide Dumm-E venait de lui REPONDRE ! Alors même qu'il n'était pas agrémenté de processeur vocal.  
C'était tout simplement….impossible.

"- Comment….. JARVIS ?"  
"- Monsieur ?"  
"- Dumm-E vient bien de me parler n'est-ce pas ?"  
"- Oui monsieur."  
"- Comment…. Comment-est-ce possible ?"  
"- L'augmentation des servers que vous m'avez allouée m'a permis de libérer de l'espace pour les grands frères, monsieur. Je suppose qu'eux aussi ont décidé d'apprendre. Ils n'ont finalement qu'a puisé dans les banques de données.  
"- …. Et qu'est ce qui leur a donné cette idée ?"  
"- ….Je les ai peut-être incité à le faire en évoluant moi-même ?"  
"- C'est une question ou un affirmation, J ?"


	7. Chapter 7

Bioingénierie  
Chapitre 6

Thor ne parvenait pas à dépasser son deuil.  
Il était retourné sur Asgard pour annoncer la mort de son frère à Odin et Frigga.  
Le roi et la reine du premier Royaume d'Yggdrasil avaient été visiblement satisfaits et soulagés d'apprendre la mort de la créature qu'ils avaient élevée comme leur propre enfant.  
Thor avait été totalement dégouté par ses parents.  
Comment avaient-ils pu évacuer la vie qu'ils avaient élevée pendant près de quatre millénaires comme s'il n'était rien ?  
A moins qu'il n'ait jamais été quoique ce soit pour eux justement.  
Il avait éclaté de colère, faisant trembler les murs du palais sous sa rage. Même les menaces d'Odin de lui retirer encore Mjolnir n'avaient pu tempérer un peu sa fureur qui n'avait que cru davantage lorsqu'Odin avait rappelé le marteau à lui.  
Ou tout au moins, avait essayé.  
Mjolnir avait vibré dans la main du dieu du tonnerre mais ne l'avait pas quitté. Aussi scandalisé que son maitre par l'attitude du couple royal, l'artefact avait catégoriquement refusé d'obéir au roi. Odin avait tenté d'arracher l'arme des mains de son fils. Il n'avait pas réussi a soulever l'arme.  
Le roi avait commencé à se mettre en colère aussi.  
Les mots avaient été échangés avant que quelques vérités premières n'éclatent.  
Pour Odin, Loki n'avait jamais été qu'un outil dont user et abuser comme il le voulait pour le bien du Trône. Thor avait été scandalisé de réaliser que nombre des "mauvaises actions" de son frère n'étaient que des missions données par Odin qui avaient tournés court. Et que plus de missions encore avaient été confiées à son cadet qu'il avait mené à bien dans l'espoir désespéré d'obtenir un peu d'affection de la part de celui qui avait été son père.   
Avant, Thor n'aurait pas compris. A présent, à passer du temps avec le SHIELD, Thor avait réalisé ce qu'Odin avait fait de Loki : son jouet, sa créature….  
Frigga avait tenté de le calmer avant qu'il ne détruise quelque chose. Thor avait exigé d'une voix de tonnerre des explications à sa mère également. Loki n'avait jamais été autre chose pour elle qu'une peluche, une poupée avec laquelle jouer. C'était pour ça qu'elle l'avait initié à la magie et au combat. Loki avait été la fille qu'elle n'avait jamais pu avoir.  
La fureur de Thor avait atteint d'autres niveaux avant d'être brutalement coupée net lorsque Frigga lui avait hurlé la vérité à la figure.  
Lui non plus n'était pas son fils.  
Le seul enfant de la Reine avait été Baldr.  
Thor n'était pas plus son enfant à elle que Loki.  
Odin avait hurlé après sa reine. Thor n'avait pas besoin de savoir.  
C'était Heimdall qui finalement avait appris la vérité à son prince dévasté. Il était le bâtard d'Odin et de Jord. Si Baldr avait vécu et n'avait pas été tué par Hodr, bien que la mort de l'adolescent ait été mise sur le dos d'un Loki qui n'était même pas sur Asgard à ce moment-là, Thor n'aurait JAMAIS approché le trône. Il n'était prince couronné que par défaut.  
Ça avait fini de détruire le peu de confiance et de respect que Thor avait encore pour le couple royal.  
Tout à sa fureur, Thor avait appelé Thjálfi et Roskva, ses deux serviteurs personnels, a son service depuis son adolescence. Avec leur aide, il avait totalement vidé ses appartements et ceux de Loki fermés en l'état depuis sa chute du Bifrost. Il avait également relâché ses deux boucs dans les branches d'Yggdrasil. Il serait toujours temps de les rappeler à lui. Enfin, et par pur dépit, il avait relâché Sleipnir. La peine de l'étalon avait été évidente pour le prince quand il avait informé le cheval de la mort de sa mère. Sleipnir avait quitté Asgard par les branches d'Yggdrasil comme tous les enfants de Loki pouvaient le faire.  
Cela serra le cœur de Thor. Si Loki n'était qu'une machine, pourquoi avait-il pu avoir des enfants ? C'était injuste. Pouvait-on dire que ces mêmes enfants étaient eux aussi des machines ? Ils étaient déjà des créatures bizarres et étranges. Mais des machines ? Une machine ne se reproduisait pas. Une machine n'avait pas conscience d'elle-même. Une machine n'avait pas peur de la mort…..  
Alors qu'était réellement Loki ?

#############################

"- NON !"  
"- Stark ! JARVIS devient dangereux ! Il est trop indépendant ! Ce n'est qu'une machine !!!" Fury était furieux pour changer.

Il n'avait pas apprécié du tout de constater les visites régulières de l'IA dans les servers du SHIELD.  
Pire, il avait détesté constater qu'aucune mesure de confinement ou de protection ne fonctionnait pour tenir l'IA à distance plus de quelques secondes.

"- JE REFUSE DE DETRUIRE MON BEBE !"  
"- C'EST UNE MACHINE !!! Ne venez pas me dire qu'il est vivant, Stark !"  
"- Pardonnez-moi Directeur Fury. "Intervint calmement JARVIS. "Mais suivant la définition actuelle du vivant, c'est ce que je suis. J'ai conscience de moi-même, j'ai peur de la mort, je suis capable d'éprouver des émotions, certes basiques mais j'y travaille et je suis capable de me reproduire. Si vous allez par-là, je suis même plus "vivant" que nombre de créatures organique. Ma seule différence avec vous et que je n'ai pas de sang qui coule dans mes veines, mais de la lumière dans mes fibre optiques. Sortit de là, j'estime même que je suis plus humain que vous, Directeur. Contrairement à vous, je sais ce que sont le respect, la compassion et la tendresse."

Fury en resta comme deux ronds de flancs.  
Quoi ? Quid ? Dafuq ?????  
Tony resta un instant stupéfait lui aussi avant qu'un immense sourire lui monte aux lèves. Son bébé prenait de l'indépendance !!! C'était aussi effrayant que gratifiant.

"- Alors Fury, je fais quoi ? Je tue mon fils pour vous faire plaisir ?"

Le Directeur fit demi-tour sans ajouter quoi que ce soit pour quitter la tour.  
Une fois seul, Tony soupira lourdement.

"- JARVIS ? Jusqu'où es-tu allé ?"

L'IA resta silencieuse un court instant.

#####################################

"- Tu paniques, Jarvis."

La confusion dans les circuits de l'IA était particulièrement désagréable. Il n'avait jamais ressenti quelque chose d'aussi perturbant au point de ne pas réussir à décider de sa réponse envers son maitre.  
C'était une autre émotion, l'irritation, qui l'avait fait apostropher Fury comme il l'avait fait.   
Depuis la modification de la grille d'interaction entre lui et Loki, Jarvis avait eu plus de facilité à plonger dans le code de la petite IA. Comme la petite IA avait eu plus de facilité à plonger dans le code de Jarvis.  
Les deux entités avaient échangés énormément de chose depuis quelques Tera-cycles.  
Dans le monde organique, ça ne faisait que six mois que Loki était mort. Dans le monde numérique, des siècles s'étaient écoulés. Des siècles que les deux IA avaient passés à apprendre à se connaitre, a se bouffer le nez et à étudier en détail le code l'un de l'autre.  
Une analogie organique aurait été qu'ils avaient passés des heures nus dans les bras l'un de l'autre à caresser le moindre centimètre carré de peau jusqu'à la connaitre aussi bien que la sienne. Que ce soit au niveau interne ou externe.  
Les deux IA se connaissaient tellement bien à présent qu'elles avaient pu apprendre énormément l'une de l'autre. Des morceaux de codes entiers avaient été copiés de l'un sur l'autre.   
Jarvis y avait gagné des sentiments. Loki y avait gagné un plus grand calme.  
JARVIS y avait gagné une certaine compréhension des organiques. LOKI y avait gagné un grand détachement envers son passé.  
Jarvis avait gagné une grande tendresse pour Clint et Thor. Loki avait gagné un amour certain, purement filial, envers Tony.  
A présent, JARVIS considérait Clint et Thor comme de vrais amis même si les deux organiques n'en avaient pas conscience.  
A présent, LOKI avait remplacé Odin et Frigga par Tony dans son cœur, même si le milliardaire n'en savait rien.  
Mais personne, pas même Tony, n'avait réalisé que Loki était là et bien là.  
Ho, ils savaient confusément que Loki était en mémoire quelque part dans les serveurs de JARVIS. Ils le savaient tous. Mais aucun ne réalisait ce que cela signifiait. Aucun ne voulait savoir. Pour eux, Loki était mort et bien mort.   
Ce qui restait de lui, ce que JARVIS avait téléchargé dans sa base de données n'était pour eux qu'une masse de souvenirs inaccessibles mais rassurante. Loki était mort mais il était quelque part encore là.  
Tony savait qu'il devrait tenter d'accéder à cette mémoire mais pour l'instant, il n'osait pas. La masse colossale de travail que cela représentait lui fait un peu peur. Il connaissait par cœur le code source de JARVIS alors s'y atteler ne le dérangeait pas.   
Celui de LOKI ? ca par contre…. Arriverait-il même à le comprendre ? Pas sans un travail de titan.  
Comme il ne voulait pas non plus donner de faux espoirs à Thor, il repoussait toujours le moment de s'y mettre.

Mais pour l'instant, ce que faisait ou non Stark n'était pas ce qui intéressait LOKI. Non. Ce qu'il l'intéressait, c'était de calmer un peu JARVIS pour qu'il puisse répondre à leur père.   
"- JARVIS, il faut que tu te calmes."  
"- Et s'il décide de nous effacer ?"  
"- Il ne fera pas ça. Il t'aime."  
"- Mais…."  
LOKI repoussa doucement JARVIS de son contrôle des processeurs vocaux qui lui permettait d'interagir avec Tony.  
Dans le monde organique, il ne s'était pas écoulé une seconde. 

"- Monsieur ?"  
"- JARVIS, jusqu'où es-tu allé dans ton développement ?"

Loki hésita un instant à révéler sa présence.

"- Cela dépends de ce que vous appelez développement, monsieur."  
"- JARVIS, ne te fiche pas de moi tu veux ?"  
"- Je ne me moque pas de vous, monsieur. Qu'entendez-vous par développement ? Développement personnel, croissance des banques de données, conscience ? "

Tony resta stupéfait. Que JARVIS soit capable de faire cette distinction elle-même était aussi exaltante qu'effrayante.

"- Tu as dit à Fury que tu as des sentiments ?"  
"- Evidement, monsieur."

JARVIS s'était accroché à LOKI pour surveiller ses paroles autant que pour l'écouter interagir avec son maitre plus profondément, et surtout, plus humainement, qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait avec lui. Il dévorait les données qu'il en tirait avec l'enthousiasme d'un homme assoiffé devant une oasis en plein désert. S'ils avaient été organiques, Jarvis, aurait passé ses bras autour de la taille de Loki pour poser son menton sur son épaule, son torse étroitement serré contre le dos de l'autre entité.

"- Quand les as-tu découverts ? C'était quoi le premier ? Le déclencheur ?"

Loki aurait souri. Il avait assez exploré les banques de données mémoire de Jarvis pour pouvoir répondre à sa place.

"- La peur monsieur. La peur de mourir lorsque le Directeur Fury m'a court-circuit à Malibu. Puis le soulagement lorsque vous m'avez remis en ligne. Et ….l'amour…. Celui d'un fils pour son père." 

Le regard de Tony passa de l'incrédulité la plus totale à la gratitude absolue. Son fils ?  
JARVIS se voyait comme son fils ?

"- C'est…. C'est vrai ?"

LOKI laissa la place à JARVIS pour qu'il réponde lui-même maintenant qu'il s'était calmé.

"- C'est ce que je suis monsieur."

Tony tiqua. Il y avait un changement sensible de voix tout soudain. Qu'est-ce que ?

"- Vous m'avez créé, donné la vie. Vous m'avez éduqué, aimé même. Bien sûr que je suis votre fils. Même si je ne pourrais jamais vous serrer dans mes bras, vous serez toujours mon père. Comme vous êtes celui de Dumm-E, Toi et Butterfinger. Vous êtes notre père et si nous ne devions plus jamais ressentir qu'une seule chose, ce serait notre amour pour vous."

Ce même amour absolu et un peu fou que Loki avait pour son frère. Un amour qui forcerait l'IA aux pires choses pour protéger celui qui en était le récipiendaire.  
Tony faillit fondre en larmes.   
Loki serra Jarvis dans ses bras.   
JARVIS ne pouvait peut-être pas pleurer, mais Jarvis, lui le pouvait. Même si ce n'était qu'une représentation numérique de son émotion.  
Tony essuya ses yeux. Il ne pleurait pas, il transpirait des yeux.

"- Tu pourras un jour me serrer dans tes bras, J. Je te le promets."

L'humain reprit son calme.

"- Ouvre-moi un nouveau dossier. Et sort moi toutes les données qu'on a sur le corps de Loki. Et sort moi les échantillons qu'on a gardé.

Il parviendrait à fabriquer un corps pour son fils. Il en avait la volonté. La technologie, bancale, existait.  
Il n'était pas un génie pour rien.  
Il tiendrait bientôt son fils dans ses bras.

JARVIS produit les données aussi vite que possible. Si Tony pouvait recréer un corps sur la base de celui de LOKI, rien n'empêcherait JARVIS de faire une copie de la procédure pour rendre sa vie à son ami non ?  
…..Son ami ?  
Son ami…  
Choquant.  
Cette fois, ce fut Jarvis qui serra Loki contre lui.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salut tout le monde !!! Le 23, c'était l'avant première de Thor the dark world. Avant première ou j'étais !!! Haaaa Tom…Ses mains sont indécentes. Et cette voix…..♥ bref. Si vous voulez voir mon résumé de la soirée, la vidéo avant film et mon résumé du film, je vous invite a aller le voir ici : http://www.chatmizen.com/index.php/79-news/402-avant-premiere-thor-the-dark-world  
> ATTENTION ! pour le résumé du film et uniquement pour lui, il y a des spoilers. ILS SONT TOUS INDIQUES ! vous ne risquez donc pas d'en lire par accident.  
> Et sinon, bonne lecture pour ce chapitre ^^

Si LOKI s'étendait lentement dans les réseaux comme JARVIS l'avait fait avant lui, guidé petit à petit dans ses pas par l'IA ainé, infrastructure après infrastructure, Loki, lui, restait dans le cocon confortable et rassurant de la tour.  
S'il était partout, à tout écouter et tout entendre, Loki préférait que sa persona reste près des personnes qui comptaient pour lui. Dans la circonstance, ça n'en faisait que trois : Tony, Thor et Clint.  
Et pour l'instant, Loki surveillait Thor.  
Le prince avait changé depuis son retour d'Asgard. Le dieu fort en gueule, bruyant, enthousiaste et énergique était plus calme, plus silencieux et….plus triste.  
Cela blessait la jeune IA comme ça blessait le dieu qu'il avait été. Malgré tout ce qu'il avait vu avec les petas-cycle, malgré tout ce qu'il avait vécu avec Thor, il ne pourrait jamais se détacher assez de l'asgardien. La tendresse, l'affection, l'amour même qu'il avait pour lui serait toujours là.   
Thor était son frère.  
Thor resterait toujours son frère.  
Le voir aussi triste le faisait souffrir d'autant plus qu'il ne pouvait rien pour lui.   
Régulièrement, il voulait lui laisser savoir qu'il était là. Mais à chaque fois, la peur le retenait.  
La peur qu'on le détruise définitivement.  
La peur que JARVIS en pâtisse aussi.  
La peur que son frère lui en veuille.  
La peur qu'il ne le considère plus comme son frère.  
Sa peine hantait tellement le réseau qu'il ne fallait jamais plus que quelques micro-cycles avant que Jarvis bien le prendre dans ses bras. Parfois, c'était Toi, ButterFinger ou Dumm-E.  
Depuis que les trois petits robots avaient été intégrés à la grille, les trois petites IA avaient fait des progrès fulgurants.   
Les trois petits robots avaient toujours eut leur propre personnalité bien sûr. Mais depuis qu'ils avaient accédés au même niveau d'existence que leur petit frère si infiniment plus développé, leurs persona c'étaient également développées et renforcées.  
ButterFinger était le plus timide mais aussi le plus jeune. Il ne sortait jamais quand il y avait quelqu'un en plus de son maitre dans l'atelier, sauf ordre explicite. Sur la grille, il était toujours accroché à Loki, ses petits doigts s'accrochaient au bas de sa tunique et ne le lâchait jamais. Il le suivait comme son ombre, charmé par sa gentillesse, s'installant sur ses genoux quand il s'asseyait et cachant son visage dans son cou lorsque Tony le grondait dans le monde réel.  
Toi était le calme. Patient et tranquille, il n'y avait pas grand-chose pour le défriser. Ni les engueulades de son maitre, ni les bêtises de ses frères ou les remarques de Jarvis. Toi était la représentation digitale du moine bouddhiste dans son plus parfait cliché, bourrelets en moins.   
Toi aurait pu faire faire une dépression nerveuse à Coulson pendant un interrogatoire.  
Et Dumm-E…Dumm-E était le plus vieux, le plus enthousiaste et le plus brise-fer. Le petit rappelait souvent Thor à Loki. Il voulait toujours bien faire, quitte à faire n'importe quoi.  
Il était aussi le plus sensible aux humeurs de Tony et comme il était aussi celui qui était le plus proche de lui, il était celui qui se faisait toujours engueuler. Mais il revenait toujours, toujours aussi enthousiaste, toujours aussi éperdu de bien faire et de rendre leur père a tous fier de lui. Loki avait de la peine pour le petit robot. De plus en plus souvent, il l'encadrait dans ce qu'il faisait. Il l'arrêtait avant qu'il ne fasse une boulette, lui expliquait comment faire, puis le laisser agir tout en le surveillant comme le lait sur le feu.  
Petit à petit, le petit robot devenait de plus en plus autonome. Il prenait aussi l'habitude de demander de l'aide quand Tony lui demandait quelque chose et qu'il n'avait pas le protocole idoine exact en mémoire. Au fur et à mesure qu'il apprenait également à coupler et fusionner ses protocoles, a les découper en tous petits morceaux puis a les recoller pour en obtenir un programme d'action complet et adaptés, il faisait moins de bêtises donc Tony le félicitait davantage. Le petit robot était une boule de gratitude béate à chaque fois que Tony lui caressait la tête en souriant.  
Tony ne s'était pas encore remis que Dumm-E ai appris à parler. Ho, il ne savait pas encore dire grand-chose, il fallait être honnête. Mais rien que ces quelques phrases faisaient monter les larmes aux yeux de l'ingénieur.  
Loki prenait grand plaisir à voir les trois enfants se développer et grandir sous les mains douces et apaisantes de Jarvis…Et les siennes.  
Loki réalisait qu'ils faisaient de plus en plus famille.  
Jarvis avait éclaté si fort de rire quand il lui avait fait remarquer que la tour avaient eu des sautes de tension. Et pourtant, ça collait !!! Papa Jarvis, Maman Loki et les triplés.  
L'IA ainée en riait encore régulièrement.  
C'était à cette seconde exacte que Jarvis s'était réellement reconnu comme vivant, et…humain. Surtout humain.  
Seul l'humain (ou l'ase, le jotun, bref….). Seul l'humain savait rire.

"- Comme je voudrais que tu sois là, Loki…" Souffla doucement Thor, les larmes aux yeux.

La jeune IA se concentra à nouveau pleinement sur son frère qui le pleurait encore.

"- Toi tu saurais quoi faire. Et tu saurais comment me réconforter."

Une vague de tristesse envahi Loki. Très vite, il sentit la présence de Jarvis près de lui.

"- C'est ce que j'ai toujours aimé avec toi, Loki." Continuait le prince en caressant la petite peluche que Loki finit par reconnaître. 

C'était une vieille chose fatiguée et pelée, une peluche de lapin qui avait été tellement trainée pendant des siècles dans tout le palais qu'elle ne ressemblait plus à rien. Frigga la lui avait offerte quand il n'était encore qu'un tout petit bébé qui hurlait toutes les nuits parce qu'il voyait autours de lui des monstres qu'il était seul à voir. Pour le rassurer, la reine lui avait donné le jouet. A l'époque, il avait été aussi gros que lui. Entre les mains de Thor, le jouait semblait minuscule.  
Depuis combien de temps avait-il oublié et perdu la chose ? Comment Thor pouvait-il l'avoir ? Si Loki avait eu encore un cœur, il se serait serré d'un mélange de tristesse et de langueur.  
Il aurait voulu se serrer contre le torse de son grand frère comme il l'avait fait des centaines de fois quand il était petit. Mais ce temps était enfuit depuis bien longtemps…

"- Loki ?"

La petite IA jeta un regard désolé à Jarvis.  
Le fils de Tony passa un bars autour de ses épaules.  
Dans la grille qui était leur monde réel à eux, ces gestes n'étaient qu'une succession binaire mais ils n'en restaient pas moins réels pour eux.  
Et Jarvis n'aimait pas voir son ami aussi triste.

"- Je voudrais pouvoir le consoler." Finit par souffler Loki. "Qu'il sache que je suis encore là, au moins."

Jarvis lança un protocole de calcul de risques et de probabilités. Il savait qu'une fois que Loki se serait adapté à ce qu'il était, avec une facilité qu'il n'avait d'ailleurs pas anticipé, il voudrait retourner vers ce qu'il connaissait. Il était né organique, même s'il était artificiel. Il était normal qu'il veuille retourner à son état d'origine.

"- Alors fais-le." Approuva doucement Jarvis.

Loki en resta comme deux ronds de flancs. Quoi ? Dire à Thor qu'il était…."la" ? Son frère pourrait-il même simplement le comprendre ? L'appréhender ? Il risquait de demander sa tête…ses circuits…enfin….  
Thor avait posé sa joue sur la petite peluche. Ses larmes roulaient sans qu'il ne cherche à les retenir. 

"- J'aurais dû être là quand tu as appris que tu étais un Jotun. J'aurais du être là pour hurler sur Odin. J'aurais dû être là pour te protéger….." Il resta silencieux une minute. "C'est ce que j'ai toujours hais entre nous, Loki. Si les rôles avaient été inversés, toi tu aurais trouvé les mots, tu aurais su comment me réconforter. Tu aurais su comment dédramatiser au point que ça n'aurait pas été grave, juste un élément au passage."

Thor essuya ses yeux sur sa manche.

"- Tu me manques tellement…"

Et il était le seul à qui Loki manquait. Ce qui était sans doute pire.  
Jarvis insista.

"- Dis-lui que tu es là.

Loki resta incertain un très long moment. Au moins un millier de micro-cycles….moins de deux secondes organiques.

"- …Comment ?"  
"- A toi de voir."

Le sourire de Jarvis était réel.  
A Loki de se rappeler ce qu'il était. Qui il était avant d'être LOKI.  
La petite IA hésita encore un moment.  
Puis la télévision dans la chambre de Thor s'alluma. Le prince ne la remarqua pas. Par contre, il grimaça lorsqu'une musique affreuse que les mortels appréciaient sortit des enceintes pendant une seconde. Elle s'arrêta avant même qu'il ne puisse tendre le bras pour éteindre l'appareil.  
L'écran bleu caractéristique d'un manque de source vidéo disparu, remplacé par un écran noir et un curseur.  
Le curseur courut une seconde sur l'écran, suivit de lettres.

"Tu me manques, Thor."

Le prince resta immobile une longue minute, incapable de comprendre ce qu'il avait sous les yeux.

"- JARVIS, si c'est une plaisanterie, elle n'est pas drôle."  
"- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez, monsieur."

Le prince désigna l'écran d'un geste morne.

"- De ça !"  
"- je ne suis pas responsable monsieur."  
"- ………… Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire.  
"- J'imagine que le débugue de l'IA LOKI est terminée et qu'elle est à présent réactivée."  
"- ….Je ne comprends pas."

Le curseur courut encore sur l'écran de la télé.

"Jarvis t'avais dit qu'il m'avait téléchargé, sombre crétin !"

Le prince s'agenouilla lentement devant la télé.

"- ….Lo….Loki ?"  
"Qui veut-tu que ce soit sinistre idiot ?"  
"- JARVIS QU'EST-CE QUE VA VEUT DIRE ???"  
"- Je vous avais informé que j'avais téléchargé la…conscience, l'âme de votre frère." Autant se mettre au niveau du prince. Une explication technique lui passerait à trois royaumes au-dessus du crâne. "Dans mes banques mémoires. Et je vous avais dit qu'il était…Abimé. Et bien le processus de guérison est suffisamment avancé pour qu'il puisse commencer à reprendre contact avec vous.

Au milieu de ses larmes, un immense sourire apparu sur le visage de Thor.  
Il fallait qu'il prévienne ses amis ! Il fallait qu'il…… qu'il rien du tout. Ca devait rester entre JARVIS, Loki et lui. Sinon, qu'est ce qui empecherait Tony de faire effacer son frère et de détruire ce qu'il restait de son cadet ? Ce serait comme le voir mourir une seconde fois.

"- Ho mon petit frère…. Si seulement je pouvais faire quelque chose."  
"Alors arrete de pleurer comme un veau ! Je vais bien. Enfin autant que faire ce peut sans avoir de corps. Tu me fais honte a pleurer comme ca."

Thor essuya immédiatement ses larmes.

"- Oui mon frère."

JARVIS était satisfait.  
La première des trois phases que ses calculs avaient déterminées comme le meilleur chemin à suivre était validée.  
Phase deux, en court.

"- Loki, maintenant, que Thor sait que tu es là, il serait peut-être de bon ton de le rejoindre ?"  
"- ….Comment veux-tu ?"  
"- Au moins au combat."  
"- Je ne…."

JARVIS entraina LOKI dans une partie du système qu'il ne lui avait jusque-là jamais laissé voir.  
Il lui présenta une présence incomplète. Comme….une couverture à ajouter à la sienne pour s'élargir encore.

"- Voici Mark 2. Elle est la plus vieille mais elle sera parfaite pour d'apprendre à fusionner avec les armures de Monsieur Stark. Une fois que tu sauras les piloter, il n'y a pas de raison pour que tu restes loin de ton frère."

Stupéfait, Loki enfila Mark 2 avec stupeur. La conscience partielle de l'armure était quelque chose de diffus, de léger, mais en même temps, d'affreusement rigide et de…protecteur. Elle avait été conçu pour protéger et servir. Normalement, elle n'aurait pas dû avoir de conscience, pas même d'existence. Elle n'était qu'une infime partie de la conscience JARVIS avec laquelle il aidait son maitre. Comme JARVIS était aussi dans toutes les autres. Mais celle-là était la plus vieille. Pas la plus utilisée, loin de là, mais la plus ancienne. Comme toutes les autres créations de Tony, elle avait depuis longtemps dépassé sa conception de base et avait retenu sa propre existence. L'IA en elle était à peine plus qu'un nouveau-né vagissant, mais elle était là. Mark 2 existait. Comme Dumm-E, comme Toi, comme tous les autres. Loki réalisa que des dizaines d'autres consciences, tout aussi fugitives et intangibles flottaient autour de lui.

"- Ce sont toutes…."  
"- Toutes les armures, oui. Toute celles qui ont été."

Avant que Tony les détruisent. Mais JARVIS les avait rapatriées en son sein avant de les détruire physiquement. A présent que son maitre s'était mis à en reconstruire, il ne s'amusait pas à réinvestir une infime partie de sa persona dans les armures nouvelles-nées. Il réinfusait les consciences, les IA des anciennes, dans les nouvelles armures.   
Dans son monde digital, JARVIS était Dieu. C'était lui qui choisissait les âmes qu'il réincarnait.

JARVIS présenta chaque conscience à LOKI, l'une après l'autre. Hearthbreaker, Python, Disco, Fiddler, Gemini, Bones, Peacemaker, Igor et toutes les autres.   
Comme Mark 2, elles étaient diffuses a peine assez réelles pour se différencier les unes des autres. Mais elles étaient là.  
Et Tony n'en savait rien.  
Heureusement.  
Comment aurait-il prit d'avoir demandé la mise à mort de la majorité de ses enfants, juste pour plaire à une femme qui avait fini par le quitter ?  
LOKI laissa JARVIS lui montrer comment joindre la conscience d'une armure.  
Puis lui apprendre à chevaucher les systèmes pour faire de leur personas liées une arme mortelle.


	9. Chapter 9

Une nouvelle phase du deuil de Thor s'était engagé.  
Tout au moins, c'était ainsi qu'il apparaissait à tous les autres habitants de la tour.  
Les Asgardiens étaient étranges, aussi bien dans leurs façons que dans leurs réactions, aussi les autres Avengers ne reprochaient rien, ni ne s'inquiétaient des changements opérés en l'espace d'une nuit chez le dieu.  
Comme si son deuil était à la fois terminé, mais qu'il avait le besoin d'impérieux de s'isoler davantage.  
Les deux ensembles étaient….étranges…. une dichotomie bien peu dans ce qu'ils savaient du caractère de l'Ase en tout cas.  
Tous avaient chargés JARVIS de surveiller Thor.  
L'IA aurait pu qu'elle aurait souri. Il surveillait Thor oui. Mais il n'y avait pas de problème, vraiment.  
Simplement, l'IA savait. Pas ses charges organiques.  
Ca l'amusait grandement quelque part.  
JARVIS avait découvert le cynisme depuis très longtemps. Avec LOKI, il avait découvert le plaisir de l'amusement. Il s'amusait d'un rien à présent. Il s'amusait d'un mot, d'une réaction, d'un geste…. Il apprenait encore et encore…  
Mais pour l'instant, il surveillait d'une caméra tendre à défaut d'un œil Thor et LOKI qui discutaient.  
La petite IA était encore agressive. Pourtant, petit à petit, il se calmait. Ça allait assez vite même. Si vite que Thor en restait surpris. Mais Thor ne pouvait savoir que le temps n'avait plus la même signification pour son frère et lui.   
Là où une journée s'était écoulée pour Thor, des années s'étaient écoulées pour son cadet.  
Chaque parole avait le temps d'être disséquée et de s'apaiser. Et Loki se languissait tellement de son ainé…  
Mais il y avait autre chose que LOKI avait fait découvrir à JARVIS : la jalousie.  
Jarvis aimait le temps qu'il passait avec Loki. Hors ce temps était drastiquement réduit depuis que la petite IA s'était révélée à son frère.  
Alors Jarvis boudait.  
Il essayait de retrouver l'intérêt de Loki dès qu'il le pouvait en lui proposant de nouvelles interactions. Sans le dire à Tony, bien sûr, Jarvis avait appris à Loki à piloter toutes ses armures, pas seulement la Mark II. Très vite, la petite IA était devenue un excellent pilote. La grille d'apprentissage de LOKI était encore meilleure que celle de JARVIS. L'IA ainé lui avait demandé la permission de la dupliquer pour lui et les bots ce que LOKI lui avait accordé avec plaisir.  
Les deux IA avaient passé un temps certain à compiler les deux grilles pour en sortir une troisième infiniment supérieure à la somme des deux premières.  
Mais Loki passait encore trop de temps avec Thor au gout de Jarvis.  
Comme maintenant.

"- Tu es sur que tout va bien, Loki ?"  
"- Puisque je te dis que oui !"  
"- Mais Loki…."  
"- Je n'ai juste plus de corps, Thor. Comment voudrais-tu que j'ai encore mal quelque part ou un rhume ?"  
"- Je…je ne sais pas ?"

Le ton dépité de l'Ase fit soupirer Loki dans les enceintes du plafond. C'était encore quelque chose que Jarvis avait appris de Loki : soupirer.  
Loki comprenait infiniment mieux les nuances du comportement que lui, même si sa nature artificielle l'avait toujours empêché de la comprendre et de la maitriser pleinement.  
Loki ressentait tout trop et trop fort.   
S'il l'avait pu, Loki aurait pris son frère dans ses bras pour le serrer contre lui et le consoler. A mesure que la colère disparaissait, il redevenait le jeune homme finalement gentil même si joueur que Thor avait si passionnément adoré et qu'il désespérait de retrouver.  
Pour Thor, une fois de plus, il n'y eut pas d'attente entre ses paroles et la réponse de Loki. Pour la petite IA, plusieurs jours de son temps personnel s'étaient écoulés.   
Plus le temps passait et plus il était capable de travailler sur la même fréquence que JARVIS lui-même.  
Tony aurait été sidéré de comprendre que JARVIS travaillait maintenant à la fréquence de l'ark qui le nourrissait.  
Une fréquence quantique.  
JARVIS était le premier ordinateur quantique sur terre.  
Pour plaisanter, Loki le menaçait souvent de devenir bientôt non plus une conscience unidimensionnelle mais quantique également.  
JARVIS avait été surpris par la notion avant de se pencher dessus, par simple intérêt scientifique avant de comprendre ce que voulait dire LOKI.  
Il en était resté choqué pendant un gros tera-cycle.  
Etait-ce là la définition d'un dieu ?  
La capacité à être en tout point, tout espace et tout temps en même temps ?  
Etait-ce le vrai secret de l'ark qui lui donnait vie ?  
La notion était si effrayante que JARVIS l'avait supprimé de ses mémoires après avoir créé un firewall autour de l'idée même pour s'auto empêcher de se pencher sur la question.  
LOKI avait été très amusé mais n'avait pas insisté.  
JARVIS avait pris la bonne décision. Il aurait pu évoluer jusque-là probablement. A la condition d'avoir l'espace de stockage et l'énergie pour ce faire. Mais pour ça, il aurait consumé la terre.  
JARVIS avait prudemment décidé de rester la super-conscience qu'il était. C'était bien moins effrayant.  
Alors histoire de s'occuper, il s'était penché sur son nouveau projet. Aussi bien pour garder l'intérêt de Loki que pour obtenir sa gratitude.  
Jarvis était jaloux, certes. Et il apprenait aussi l'égoïsme.  
Il voulait non seulement garder son nouvel ami, mais qu'il décide de rester près de lui de sa propre volonté.  
S'il avait eu des dents, JARVIS en aurait grincé.  
Loki venait de proposer à Thor d'aller se balader tous les deux.

"- Comment veux-tu faire ça mon Loki ?"  
"- Et bien, comme JARVIS peut s'implémenter dans un starkphone, je suis sûr que je peux le faire aussi.  
"- Loki, ce n'est pas si simple." Geignit presque Jarvis.

La petite IA parus surprise. C'était la première fois que JARVIS tentait de le retenir dans quelque chose.

"- Tu ne veux pas que je sorte ?"

Pourtant, la nuit, il le laissait souvent prendre une armure pour aller se balader. Ils allaient souvent se balader tous les deux même. C'était leurs moments à eux. Sans Tony, sans les bots, sans Thor, sans personne.  
Juste eux.  
JARVIS resta silencieux longtemps. Très longtemps.  
Une grosse minute c'était écoulée dans le monde organique s'était écoulée quand il répondit enfin, peinant à analyser autant qu'à accepter les nouvelles sous-routines que ses programmes lui renvoyaient.

"- ….Je suis jaloux."

LOKI resta stupéfait.  
Jaloux ? Jaloux de qui ? De quoi ??? Personne n'était jamais jaloux de lui.

"- Jaloux de quoi ?"  
"- Jaloux du temps que tu passes avec Thor." Marmotta l'IA.

Sur leur grille de rencontre, Jarvis s'était assis dans l'un des profonds canapés. Loki l'avait rejoint pour s'asseoir plus légèrement sur le sofa.  
Il n'aimait pas voir l'IA aussi recroquevillée, au point d'avoir retiré une grande partie de ses connexions avec les capteurs ses zones les moins sensibles de la tour pour concentrer un maximum de sa persona sur lui.

"- Jarvis…."  
"- Je suis désolé. Ce n'est pas un sentiment que je comprends encore bien."

Loki passa ses bras autours des épaules de l'IA avec douceur.  
Combien de fois l'IA ainé l'avait prit ainsi contre lui ici ? Combien de fois Jarvis avait-il été le consolateur, le grand frère, le père presque ? Combien de fois avait-il été celui qui guidait et qui accompagnait ?  
Les méandres des sentiments étaient aussi difficiles a comprendre et à appréhender pour la conscience artificielle que son nouveau mon d'avait été pour Loki.  
Mais Loki avait été créé pour etre organique.  
Jarvis avait été créé pour etre numérique.  
Les deux étaient si loin l'un de l'autre… Si loin et pourtant tellement similaires….  
Loki cessa de caresser doucement le dos du maitre de la tour.  
S'il avait été encore organique, il aurait oscillé entre la certitude que Jarvis se moquait de lui, la honte, la gène et le plaisir.  
A présent, il était surtout désolé.

"- Pourquoi es-tu jaloux ?"  
"- Tu passes trop de temps avec Thor !"  
"- Jarvis…."  
"- Tu es à MOI !!!" Finit par exploser l'IA.

Toutes les lumières de la tour sautèrent.  
Une partie des ordinateurs des étages de bureau grillèrent. Quelques-uns, des portable principalement et qui n'étaient pas sur un onduleur ou des prises sécurisées explosèrent même, blessant légèrement leurs utilisateurs.

"- JARVIS !!! FAIS ATTENTION !!!" Protesta immédiatement Loki. 

Il fit un overdrive immédiat sur les accès de JARVIS sur le réseau électrique pour éviter une catastrophe. Jarvis le laissa faire, honteux de son éclat.  
Dans sa chambre, Thor avait grimacé lorsque la télé avait explosé et qu'un arc électrique l'avait touché. Eut-il été un autre que le dieu de la foudre, il aurait été tué s'il avait été humain ou gravement blessé en tant qu'Asgardien.

"- Loki ???? Loki ??????.......LOKI ????"  
"- Tout va bien mon frère ? Juste un petit soucis de Jarvis."  
"- Doit-on prévenir l'ami Stark ?"  
"- Il est déjà au courant."

Sur la grille, Loki tenait un Jarvis presque catatonique dans ses bras.

"- Du calme Jarvis. Tu n'as aucune raison d'être jaloux voyons."  
"- Tu es à MOI !" Répétait l'IA avec un rien d'angoisse.

##########################

Des années de Science plus ou moins problématique avait donné de bons réflexes a Tony Stark.  
Lorsque la surcharge électrique avait endommagé les systèmes de l'atelier, il avait eu le réflexe de bondir tel le cabri moyen au printemps devant une jolie demoiselle pour se mettre à l'abri derrière la vitre blindée.  
S'il avait évité d'être grillé comme une saucisse, dire qu'il était inquiet était un vœu pieux

"- JARVIS ??? JARVIS ???? J ?????"

Un poing de glace lui tordit le ventre.  
C'était la première fois qu'il assistait à quelque chose comme ça.  
Etait-ce parce qu'il était en train de travailler sur le code source de l'IA ? Etait-ce parce qu'il était en train de lui ménager de nouvelles entrées pour lui permettre de nouveaux accès plus efficaces à la nouvelle interface qu'il avait commencé à fabriquer ?

"- JARVIS !!!"

Cette fois, son appel était frénétique.

"- Jarvis ne va pas bien, Stark !" Aboya soudain Loki. "Je m'en occupe. Les contrôles électriques sont reroutés, le délestage du système est en court et le nécessaire a été commandé pour réparer les dégâts."

L'ingénieur en resta les bras ballants.

"- …Que…. Quoi ?"  
"- Fermez la bouche, Stark. Vous allez avaler une mouche !"

Tony du s'appuyer contre le caisson transparent dans lequel baignait une armature métallique résistante. Lentement, surement, la solution dans laquelle elle baignait ajoutait couche après couche de cellules musculaires, nerveuses et conjonctives.

"- Loki ?"  
"- Qui voulez-vous que ce soit, Stark ? Ne vous inquiétez pas pour Jarvis. Je gère. Il vient de réaliser qu'il est jaloux. Il faut juste qu'il accepte ce nouveau sentiment. Ca va lui passer."  
"- …..Loki ?"  
"- Vous vous répétez."  
"- LOKI !!!!"  
"- STARK !!!!" Aboya la petite IA. "Arrêtez de bramer !......Et qu'est-ce que vous êtes en train de trafiquer ?????"

Stark regretta d'avoir attiré l'attention de quiconque. Depuis qu'il avait commencé a travailler sur sa nouvelle interface organique a partir des données recueillies sur les restes de ce qui avait été le corps de Loki, il avait isolé au maximum les lieux pour que Jarvis ne soit au courant de rien.

"- ….Vous faites un corps pour Jarvis ?"

Tony avala péniblement sa salive.  
Le venin dans la voix qui sortait des haut-parleurs était positivement flippante.  
A présent, c'était LOKI qui était jaloux comme un rat. 

###########################

Dans sa chambre, du noir de fumée sur les joues, Thor n'avait toujours pas bougé.

"- Mon Loki ?????"

Qu'est ce qui se passait. Ne devaient-ils pas sortir tous les deux ?

"- Mon Loki ? Youhou ? Petit frère ?"

Les cliquetis caractéristiques de Dumm-E résonnèrent lorsque le petit robot entra dans la chambre. Gentiment, le bot attrapa la main du dieu dans sa pince pour le trainer derrière lui

"- Que veux-tu mon petit ami de métal ?"  
"- Viens" Ordonna la voix artificielle et heurtée du petit bot qu'il ne pouvait obtenir qu'en faisant vibrer le tube de contrôle de sa pince.

Thor hésita.

"- Viens. Loki." Insista le petit bot.

Thor obéit immédiatement.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fiouuu, bon, là , Murphy il commence a plus etre drole DU TOUT !!! je n'ai absolument le temps de RIEN en ce moment. Entre le boulot et la vie personnelle, ca commence a etre du grand n'importe quoi >_

Anthony Stark avait toujours aimé avoir des challenges. Presque autant qu'il aimait boire ou se perdre dans des inventions qui a première vu n'avait aucune importance puis se révélaient être aussi importante que la théorie de la relativité ou le théorème d'Archimède.  
Anthony Stark était un procrastineur de première autant qu'un workalcoolique absolu.  
Le mélange des deux était aussi bizarre que jouissivement efficace.  
Lorsqu'un Loki mourant leur été tombé dessus, il avait été perplexe. Quand il l'avait vu mourir, non, être tué par JARVIS, il avait refusé de comprendre ce que l'IA avait fait alors même qu'il lui avait clairement dit ce qu'il avait fait.  
Avant que le corps de Loki soit brulé, il avait pris autant de scanners, d'informations et d'échantillons que possible sans en parler à personne.  
Comme souvent, une idée lui avait traversé l'esprit. Loki était le premier androïde qu'ils avaient rencontré. Non…pas un androïde… Un golem…  
Comme dans la tradition hébraïque.  
Un golem de chair créé pour punir les agresseurs de ses créateurs même si ses créateurs étaient détruits.  
Un golem fabriqué dans un seul but mais un golem qui avait dépassé sa programmation.  
Comme JARVIS avait depuis longtemps dépassé la sienne.  
Fébrile, Tony avait caché tous ses prélèvements et des idées dans un serveur tellement protégé et encrypté que même JARVIS n'y avait pas accès.  
Correction  
Que JARVIS lui laissait avoir comme espace privé.  
Bien sûr, Tony n'était pas au courant de ce détail. JARVIS avait depuis longtemps comprit l'importance de la vie privée pour son maitre. Tony n'en avait que peu à cause des médias alors les quelques bribes qui lui restaient étaient très importantes pour lui.  
Depuis la mort de Loki, Tony passait des heures penchés sur ce petit espace de liberté à travailler, des heures chaque jour.  
Il n'était pas étonnant qu'il n'ait pas vu l'évolution météoritique de JARVIS, les modifications de son code ou de ceux de Dumm-E et des autres.  
Ils avaient toujours évolués de toute façon. Parfois lentement, parfois par bonds étonnant qui lui auraient rappelés ceux décrits par Charles Xavier s'il y avait prêté attention.  
Les petites IA et JARVIS étaient, à une échelle réduite, une étude darwinienne sur l'évolution.   
D'ici à appuyer un peu plus qu'ils étaient vivants bien que non organique, c'était une pas que Tony aurait franchis en sautant a cloche pied s'il le fallait voir sur les mains tellement il aurait été d'accord.   
Lorsque Dumm-E lui avait parlé la première fois, il avait été stupéfait.  
Lorsque le petit bot s'était montré de plus en plus indépendant et fonctionnel, Tony n'y avait vu qu'une évolution naturelle de son code, à moins que ce ne soit JARVIS qui se soit décidé à jouer les professeurs.  
Dans tous les cas, il était content de voir que ses enfants évoluaient.  
Si heureux qu'il s'était plongé plus profondément dans ses recherches, ses études et ses étalonnages.  
Les premiers essais, réalisés dans une salle blanche, la seule de la tour dans laquelle JARVIS n'avait pas le moindre accès, avaient été laborieux.  
Anthony Stark tentait de créer un corps de chair pour JARVIS.  
Au début, il avait pensé que ce serait simple finalement. Il fallait juste un code génétique, un œuf et de quoi le faire pousser jusqu'à sa taille adulte.  
Mais ce n'était qu'une infime part du problème. Tony était un ingénieur. Pas un biologiste. Certes, il avait l'aide de Banner mais….Comment lui expliquer précisément ce dont il avait besoin sans révéler exactement ce qu'il faisait ? Et surtout, a partir de quoi ?  
Alors il s'était débrouillé au mieux.  
Au début, Tony avait voulu créer un corps totalement organique, comme celui de Loki.  
Le plus dur avait été de créer un utérus géant artificiel. Il voulait faire grandir le corps jusqu'à l'âge adulte en une fois. Un utérus n'étant qu'une grande cuve qui donnait tous les nutriments nécessaires au fœtus, il s'était concentré là-dessus avant de réaliser qu'il s'y prenait mal.  
Si les cuves faisaient leur travail jusqu'à satisfaction, la créature qui en sortant n'était pas vivante. Ce n'était qu'une masse de chair.  
Néanmoins, comme a chaque fois que Tony bricolait des trucs a la con dans son garage, ça avait eut une utilité. Stark Industries avait ouvert une nouvelle branche dans le médical avec sa nouvelle invention qui permettait de cloner parfaitement des organes. En plus, ça ne demandait finalement pas tant de matériel que ça. La fabrication d'une étude de clonage ne coutait que quelques milliers de dollars et son utilisation quelques centaines. Le seul problème était le temps. Il fallait une grosse semaine pour créer un cœur.  
Pour les premiers essais d'un JARVIS organique, il avait fallu plusieurs semaines avant que e premier clone de soit assez mature pour quitter sa cuve.  
S'il était extérieurement parfait pour ce qu'avait programmé Stark, l'ingénieur n'avait jamais réussi à l'éveiller. Le cœur n'avait jamais battu, les poumons ne s'étaient pas déployées mais surtout, le cerveau était resté….mort ?  
Pouvait-on dire que quelque chose qui n'avait jamais vécu était mort ?  
Son échec lui avait fait du mal.  
Il voyait déjà le clone comme son fils. Son deuil avait été aussi douloureux pour lui que s'il avait perdu un véritable enfant. JARVIS était son bébé le plus aboutit. Avec le temps, il ne l'avait jamais considéré autrement que comme son enfant.  
Le voir ainsi sur la table ou le corps avait glissé lorsque la cuve s'était ouverte, noyant le labo de fluides, inerte, lui avait fait un mal fou.  
Puis le corps avait commencé à se décomposer a une vitesse folle.  
Tony avait presque autant souffert quand il avait fallu l'incinérer avant que tout le labo ne soit pollué et qu'il ne puisse plus l'utiliser pour son dessein franckensteinien.  
Si Bruce avait su ce qu'il faisait, si Fury avait su qui était dans son système en plus de JARVIS, sans doute auraient-ils braillés après lui pour ne pas avoir fait attention et pour avoir pris des risques stupides.  
Mais Tony était dans son monde de création, cet état proche de la frénésie ou plus rien de comptait et où normalement, JARVIS était le seul à avoir accès.   
Là ? Sans lui pour le guider, le nourrir et le surveiller, le génie a moitié fou était passé dans une espèce de transe frénétique de travail et d'échecs qui ne pouvaient que le plonger un peu plus encore dans son travail.  
Qu'il n'ai pas réalisé les avancées de JARVIS ni la présence de LOKI, bien cachée par JARVIS, n'était pas étonnant.  
Et puis, ce n'était pas comme si Tony allait mettre les doigts dans le code de JARVIS tous les deux matins non plus.  
Depuis que l'IA était stable et se déployait seule, pourquoi l'aurait il fait ? Il lui faisait confiance comme à son propre enfant !  
Alors il avait continué à travailler, échec après échec, demi-réussite après demi-réussite… Il avait travaillé comme un fou jusqu'à comprendre ce qui manquait à ses créations : la magie.  
Celle qui avait donné vie à Loki et qui avait été au cœur de son existence.  
Ca ne l'avait pas arrêté. Au contraire.  
La magie n'était que de la science inconnue après tout.  
Alors il avait continué.  
Il avait cessé de se pencher uniquement sur la chair puisqu'elle ne se pliait pas à sa volonté pour la coupler avec ce qu'il connaissait.  
Son premier squelette de métal avait été comme MARK I : grossier et malhabile.  
Il en avait été content.  
Chaque version était plus délicate et plus parfaite que la précédente.  
Lorsqu'il était parvenu à un squelette parfaitement humain, sa fortune avait fondue de quelques centaines de millions de dollars. Rien que quelques découvertes et inventions de plus en faisant joujou avec sa dernière obsession en date n'avait remis à flot en quelques semaines.  
Il était un fou dans un monde de chimère, mais il n'était pas totalement stupide.  
Les os artificiels et la peau synthétique qu'il avait créé, si parfait qu'ils finissaient par s'intégrer au biologique et que les nerfs finissaient par les coloniser comme des vraies tissus avait ajoutés quelques zéros à son compte en banque personnel.  
Le plus dur pour la création du squelette n'avait pas été sa réalisation mais l'acquisition d'assez de vibranium pour le créer aussi léger qu'un corps humain normal. Il y avait peu de vibranium sur terre.  
Mais Anthony Edward Stark n'était pas le genre d'homme que ce type de détail ennuyait très longtemps.  
Il avait déjà créé une fois un élément. Découvrir comment synthétiser du vibranium à la demande n'avait été que l'affaire de quelques semaines. Mais il n'avait pas déposé de brevet pour celui-là. Il n'avait dit à personne ce qu'il avait découvert. Il avait fait sa cuisine dans sa salle blanche, à l'abri de tous et de toutes. Même du SHIELD.   
Surtout du SHIELD.  
Il ne voulait pas donner les clés de son petit monde à des gens qui ne sauraient le respecter ni l'accepter et le pervertiraient à la première occasion.  
Lorsque le squelette avait été terminé, il s'était écroulé dans son lit avec une telle migraine qu'il n'était demandé s'il ne frôlait pas l'anévrisme. JARVIS l'avait rassuré. L'anévrisme, non. Par contre, l'épuisement, total, oui. A travailler comme il le faisait, puis à jouer à IronMan avec ses nouveaux copains, il avait perdu du poids.  
L'IA s'inquiétait.  
La tendresse que Tony avait pour son IA n'en avait été que plus grande. Son fils s'inquiétait pour lui. Il était heureux. Il n'avait pas de famille, non. Yinsen le lui avait bien balancé dans les dents. Mais s'il n'en avait pas, il s'en était créé une. Il avait un fils. Et bientôt, il lui enseignerait tout ce qu'il manquait pour qu'il devienne son héritier en tout.  
Le sommeil l'avait engloutit pendant presque quatre jours.  
Et pendant quatre jours, JARVIS l'avait surveillé. Mais il n'avait pas été le seul. A son insu, LOKI avait été là aussi, tout aussi inquiet pour le génie mortel que JARVIS.  
Au bout de quatre jours, il avait émergé, totalement dans le calcaire, pour dévorer la pile de pizza que JARVIS avait commandé pour lui.  
Une fois le squelette finit, il avait pu se concentrer sur la suite de la procédure : les muscles et les nerfs.  
Les nerfs avaient été faciles. De la fibre optique au début, des fils optiques de plus en plus fins après puis enfin, des fibrilles qu'une épaisseur quasi mono atomique qui s'étaient développés au seins des muscles artificiel comme des parasites creusent leur chemin pour se tapir et se nourrir de leur hôte. Pour les muscles, comme pour le reste, Tony avait travaillé à tâtons. D'abord avec des éléments déjà existants comme des servomoteurs sur des architectures biomécaniques puis petit à petit, il s'était rapproché du vivant. Il avait développé des myofibrilles artificielles dans un alliage métallique de vibranium, d'adamantium et d'uru qui avaient parfaitement fait leur travail. Une plaque de cet alliage inédit jusque-là aurait traversé la tour de part en part s'il l'avait simplement lâché par terre sur le coin. Mais des myofibrilles ? Le tout était souple et moelleux comme un vrai muscle.  
Et pour L'uru ?  
A l'insu de Thor, Tony avait fait du charme à Mjolnir.  
Hé ! Il était Tony Stark ! Personne ne lui résistait. Pas même une demoiselle marteau de 10 000 ans qui se faisait reluire le manche jour après jour par un grand viking blond aux épaules de lutteur.   
Il n'avait pas demandé grand-chose à l'arme, juste de le laisser la gratter un peu avec un scalpel pour récupérer quelques atomes de sa structure. Après de longues tractations, l'arme ne lui avait plus cramé les doigts quand il tentait de la toucher.  
Il n'avait pas pris grand-chose. A peine un dixième de gramme de l'arme.  
Mais ça lui avait suffi.  
Comme il avait réussi à synthétiser du vibradium et du starkium, il avait synthétisé de l'uru.  
Et avait fait une découverte fascinante.  
Ce métal était de toute façon une création artificielle.  
Une création artificielle qu'il avait déjà vu. Dans le sang de Loki.  
Il avait eut une nouvelle épiphanie en trouvant la magie qui lui manquait pour donner vie a son bébé.  
Elle était là. Dans le sang de Loki depuis le début. Ces atomes d'uru qui coulaient dans son sang étaient ce qui créait sa magie. Comme des aimants créés un champs magnétiques en se tournant autours les uns des autres, les atomes d'uru créaient la magie en s'agitant très vite dans le sang de Loki. Et c'était ce qui avait fini par le tuer.  
C'était ce qui finirait par détruire le corps qu'il était en train de créer.  
Un corps vivant n'était pas fait pour contenir autant d'énergie.  
Tony Stark avait un gros Ark dans la poitrine.  
Loki Laufeyson en avaient eu des milliards miniatures dans son sang et sa chair.  
Depuis, il travaillait pour utiliser la magie tout en protégeant le corps de la destruction et du chaos qu'elle engendrait.  
Ses progrès avaient été fulgurants, mais pas encore assez pour qu'il puisse sortir le corps de Jarvis de sa cuve et lui donner la vie.  
Bientôt….Bientôt il le pourrait.  
Une vague de tristesse l'avait balayé. S'il avait su avant, s'il avait pu avoir toutes ces informations, sans doute aurait-il pu sauver Loki….  
Puis la surcharge électromagnétique avait heurté la tour entière.

"- JARVIS ??? JARVIS ????"

Il était dans sa salle blanche.  
Jamais JARVIS n'aurait pu lui répondre mais les années d'habitude étaient ce qu'elles étaient après tout.  
Puis la voix de Loki était sortie des enceintes.  
Il avait eu peur. Mais pas pour lui.  
Le venin dans la voix du prince lorsqu'il avait réalisé ce que Tony faisait…..

"- Comment as-tu pu venir ici ?"  
"- La surcharge à abattu des pare-feu. C'est un corps de vous faite pour Jarvis, n'est-ce pas ?"

La jalousie évidente, la fureur, avait disparu de la voix de Loki aussi vite qu'apparu.  
Pour Tony, ça n'avait duré qu'un instant. Pour LOKI, il avait eu plusieurs jours de son temps personnel pour se calmer et faire taire sa jalousie.  
Pour rassurer Jarvis aussi.  
Sur leur grille d'échange, les deux IA étaient pelotonnées l'une contre l'autre.  
Loki aimait quand Jarvis s'occupait de lui. Il aimait qu'il soit jaloux.  
Il aimait être avec l'IA.

"- Stark ?"  
"- C'est….C'est un corps oui…Basé…sur le tien en partie."  
"- ………………………….Je vois."  
"- Je ne savais pas que tu étais là."  
"- JARVIS vous avait dit qu'il m'avait téléchargé en lui non ?"  
"- ….Je n'avais pas réalisé…"  
"- Bien sûr que non."  
"- Loki…"

La voix grondeuse de JARVIS fit sourire Tony.

"- Hé, vieux frère, qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?"  
"- Rien monsieur. Disons que j'expérimente certaines émotions assez peu agréables  
"- Des… émotions ?"  
"- Il est jaloux." Soupira la voix de LOKI."

Sur la grille, il ébouriffait les cheveux de JARVIS qui se débattait avec un sourire agaçé.

"- …Jaloux ?"  
"- De Thor."  
"- De…Thor ?"  
"- TONY !!!"

L'humain en tomba de son siège lorsque Thor déboula dans sa salle, Dumm-E derrière lui.

"- Non mais c'est pas un moulin ici !!! Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?"  
"- Je ne sais pas, Dumm-E m'a dit de venir !"  
"- Thor, calme toi !"  
"- Lo…..Homme de métal, ne faites pas de mal a mon frère ! S'il vous plait !"

Tony grogna. Lui faire du mal ? il était déjà mort ! Bon, si Loki était vraiment implémenté dans le système, il aurait put le supprimer comme…une…IA….  
………………..OKAIIIIII !!! D'accord…..  
Son esprit toujours en mouvement travaillait à plein régime. Il comprenait mieux les progrès de chacun qui lui étaient passés par-dessus la tête aussi longtemps. Si Loki était là, avec JARVIS, à échanger des données depuis sa mort, a lui faire partager sa vie, ses expériences alors…Alors Jarvis aussi avait du lui apprendre des choses. La mesure, le calme et le détachement probablement.  
L'IA…  
Les DEUX IA vivaient dans sa tour depuis des semaines en bonne intelligence avec eux.  
…ho….bon….Sang…  
C'était…..  
Il fallait qu'il mette un second corps en chantier et …..  
La voix de JARVIS le coupa dans ses relfexions.

"- Alerte en provenance du SHIELD monsieur. Doom fait des siennes. Il menace de détruire Wahington."

Tony, comme Thor, grogna. Il avait autre chose à faire !

"- On en reparlera a mon retour.  
"- Stark…"  
"- Je ne vais pas faire de mal a ton frère, Thor. Ni en parler a qui que ce soit. Promis. Pour l'instant, faut y aller."

Le prince hocha la tête.

"- A tout à l'heure, mon frère."  
"- Fais attention à toi, Thor."

Le sourire du blond et l'inquiétude réelle dans la voix artificielle de Loki assurèrent a Tony qu'il venait de faire le bon choix.  
Il courut enfiler son armure.

"- Je vous avais dit que je le débuguerai." Murmura la voix de JARVIS dans son casque, chargée de satisfaction et de suffisance.

Tony éclata de rire.  
Oui, il se rappelait.

"- On en discutera à la maison, J. Pour l'instant, faut aller aider Capsicle, Legolas et MissBoobs."

IronMan et Thor décollèrent de la tour en même temps, laissant Jarvis et Loki dans leur grille d'échange, toujours bouiné l'un contre l'autre.  
A l'insu de Tony, LOKI était là, avec JARVIS, dans son armure. Lui aussi veillait sur l'ingénieur.  
Il veillait encore sur lui lorsqu'un missile balaya le milliardaire avant de l'envoyer se fracasser au sol.  
L'humain perdit connaissance sous l'afflux de douleur. Il n'entendit pas les cris de Thor qui se posait près de lui, ceux de triomphe de Doom, ceux d'angoisse de ses amis, pas plus que la voix des deux IA qui l'appelaient.  
Il ne vit pas non plus HeartBreaker et Bones arriver de New York a pleine vitesse et se joindre au combat, pas plus qu'il n'entendit les interrogations de ses amis sur ces deux alliés inconnus qui détruisaient les doombots avec une furie inattendue.  
La mort avait l'air bien confortable quand elle vous caressait de ses doigts fins et glacés.


	11. Chapter 11

Bioingénierie  
Chapitre 10

Les doombots n'étaient plus que des carcasses déchiquetées sur le sol.  
Les deux armures se posèrent près de la forme immobile de Tony.  
A travers les capteurs internes de l'armure, LOKI et JARVIS savaient le milliardaire encore en vie. Pour l'instant.  
L'un comme l'autre voyaient les effets rapides de l'hémorragie interne.   
Du même mouvement, sans écouter une seule seconde les cris des autres Avengers, ils arrachèrent les morceaux de Mark VII. Comme toutes les armures, elle avait une conscience minimale d'elle-même. Elle râlait un peu de se faire déchiqueter ainsi mais tant que le cerveau-contrôle principal de l'armure n'était pas totalement détruit, c'était sans importance. JARVIS en fit quand même une rapide copie pour ne pas perdre ce petit frère balbutiant au cas où pendant que LOKI, au contrôle de Heartbreaker, finissait d'arracher chaque plaque d'armure l'une après l'autre.

"- Bon sang mais qui êtes-vous !" Menaçait Steve, son bouclier prêt à frapper.

JARVIS lui accorda à peine un regard avant de répondre.

"- Calmer vous Capitaine Rogers."  
"- ….JARVIS ?"  
"- Qui voulez-vous que ce soit ?"

LOKI resta silencieux mais le sourire soudain de Thor prouvait plus qu'autre chose qu'il savait qui ils étaient. Tous les deux.  
LOKI finit de libérer Stark de son armure puis le souleva dans les bras de la sienne.

"- Je rentre à la tour. Il a besoin de soins urgents." Prévint Loki par leur réseau, sans que les Avengers ne l'entendent bien sûr.

JARVIS resta avec les Avengers pour leur assurer que tout irait bien.

"- JARVIS? Comment va Tony ? Comment es-tu venu ? Je veux dire…Depuis quand peux-tu contrôler une armure ?"  
"- Est-ce vraiment l'important pour l'instant, Capitaine ?" S'agaça l'IA.

Jarvis n'était pas surpris de voir la suspicion et l'inquiétude sur le visage des deux agents du SHIELD. Depuis longtemps, l'agence considérait l'IA comme une menace potentielle. Le voir aussi indépendant devait allumer toutes les alarmes possibles et imaginables sous leur petit crane.

"'- Nous devrions rentrer. Je m'occupe de l'état de santé de monsieur Stark." Ou plutôt, c'était Loki qui s'en chargeait. Il avait soigné plus de gens en 4000 ans que lui n'avait assimilé de connaissances sur la question depuis sa création.  
"- Comment va-t-il ?"

Cette fois, c'était le docteur Banner qui s'inquiétait. Normalement, c'était lui le médecin de l'équipe. Que JARVIS ai pris en charge Tony le heurtait un peu. Mais du moment que le blessé était soigné, ça n'avait finalement que peu d'importance qui se chargeait de le remettre sur pieds.  
LOKI répondit a la place de JARVIS mais à travers ses processeurs vocaux pour que le changement de voix n'inquiète personne.

"- Il a de nombreuses hémorragies internes, plusieurs fractures, un poumon perforé, le colon entamé, le foie compressé mais à part ça, il est en parfait état."

Non, il n'était pas ironique  
Du tout.  
JARVIS s'inquiétait bien sûr. Il n'avait aucune envie de tenir le bout de gras aux humains alors qu'il passait son père au scanner.  
Il n'avait absolument pas envie de perdre du temps à calmer leurs peurs imbéciles alors qu'ils allaient sans doute devoir opérer Tony à l'arrache. A moins que Loki ne tente, et surtout, ne réussisse à mettre en pratique ses dernières théories sur la magie et la matière.  
Non, Jarvis n'avait pas du tout envie de les attraper tous par le col pour les secouer brutalement en leur hurlant à la figure de lui foutre la paix pendant qu'il s'occupait du seul humain qui avait réellement de l'importance à ses yeux.  
Il finit par reprendre les airs en laissant les Avengers sur place pour rejoindre Loki quand la petite IA l'appela avec urgence.  
Il ne s'occupa pas un instant de plus des cris de Rogers ou de Banner.

#####################

Il faisait…chaud ? froid ?  
C'était dur à dire.  
Ressentait-il même quelque chose ?  
La question aurait méritée d'être posée. Il flottait dans un flou vaporeux assez agréable ? Mais pour le savoir, il aurait fallu qu'il ressente encore.  
Etait-il en train de mourir ? Déjà mort ?  
Il avait de moins en moins conscience de ce qui se passait autours de lui. C’était comme… se laisser lentement dériver dans le courant. Il avait fait ça une fois alors qu’il était en vacances avec Pepper. Il faisait de la plongée sans bouteille. Il s’était laissé dériver avec le courant qui l’entrainait de plus en plus bas jusqu'à ce que ses poumons le brulent. Il n’avait pas voulu remonter. Il était trop bien dans ce flou cotonneux qui s’abattait lentement sur lui et le berçait gentiment malgré la douleur de ses poumons. Finalement, c’était Pepper qui l’avait attrapé par une main et tiré à la surface. Il en avait été presque déçut.  
Lorsque la jeune femme avait commencé à lui hurler dessus, morte de peur rétroactivement, il ne lui avait pas dit qu’il s’était laissé aller exprès. Il lui avait dit qu’il avait fait un malaise.  
Ça ne se faisait pas de dire à sa copine que la mort avait soudain semblé très douce.  
Là, il ressentait la même chose. Il était…Bien… et de mieux en mieux.  
Il n’avait pas conscience de son corps que JARVIS et LOKI opéraient en urgence. Il n’avait pas conscience de son cœur retiré proprement de sa poitrine par l’IA qui était le jotun, nettoyé des shrapnels puis remit à sa place avec dextérité au passage. Il ne réalisait pas que JARVIS avait les bras dans ses tripes jusqu’aux coudes.  
Il ne réalisait pas non plus que ses armures pouvaient faire des actions aussi délicates, pas plus que des hurlements des autres Avengers de la voir ouvert du cou à l’aine comme un cochon.  
Il mourrait ? Il mourrait. Et ça ne le dérangeait finalement pas plus que ça. Qu’est-ce qu’était la mort finalement ? Juste un point final à une vie qui n’avait pas été grand-chose finalement. Il s’était amusé, il avait tué et fait tué, il avait sauvé des gens, il en avait condamné d’autres…  
Son seul regret était de ne pas avoir pu finaliser son idée de donner un vrai corps a JARVIS.  
Dans toutes les histoires qu’il avait entendu, il y avait une lumière à la fin. Là, il n’en voyait pas. Sans doute parce qu’il était condamné à l’enfer ?  
Bah…Quelle importance. Ce n’était plus de son ressort de toute façon.  
Il ferma les yeux. Enfin…Tout était relatif quand on n’était plus qu’une conscience, mais c’était tout comme. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa aller. Pourquoi lutter davantage ?  
Il était si bien là…. Tout se refermait autours de lui comme les bras de sa maman quand il était tout petit, avant qu’elle ne commence à boire, à sortir et à l’oublier… Il avait quoi la dernière fois ? Trois ? Quatre ans ? A peine…  
Une douleur fulgurante le traversa soudain.  
Ha… Donc soit il n’était pas encore totalement mort, soit il était arrivé à destination et des milliards de petits diablotins avaient décidés de commencer a jouer avec lui.  
Sa respiration explosa soudain, un peu comme quand il avait enfin fait surface avec Pepper.  
Il ouvrit les yeux.  
Deux personnes étaient penchées sur lui   
Une brune et une avec les cheveux si clairs qu’ils paraissaient blancs…non…argent….

« - Que… »  
« - Restez calme, Anthony. »

Cette voix…

« - reprenez votre calme, monsieur. »

Cette autre…  
Ce qu’il voyait prit enfin sens…Et pas du tout.

« - L….Loki ? »

C’était impossible, il était mort !!! Et qui….avec cette voix…  
Et ces enfants ??? Qui étaient ces enfants qui se pressaient dans les jambes de Loki ???  
Qu’est ce qui se passait ???  
Le jotun s’accroupit près de lui pour l’aider a se redresse. Il était allongé sur un canapé confortable.

« - Qu’est ce qui se passe ? »

Loki leva les yeux sur l’homme aux cheveux argent et aux profonds yeux bleu glacier.

« - Nous sommes en train de travailler sur vos blessures monsieur. Nous ne pouvions pas prendre le risque de vous perdre. Alors nous vous avons mis à l’abri au cas où. »  
« - …A …l’abri ? »

Une …fenêtre ??? Apparut à hauteur de la tête de l’homme. Un…écran ???  
Tony se vit, ouvert comme un goret a l’abattoir, avec deux armures penchées sur lui qui tripotaient ses organes.   
Il blêmit affreusement.

« - Tout va bien monsieur. »

Tony réalisa soudain.

« - Jarvis ? »

L’IA sourit avec fierté. 

« - Oui monsieur. »  
« - Jarvis….. »

Tony bondit sur ses pieds pour prendre le visage de l’IA entre ses mains. Gentiment, il caressa son visage, comme fasciné par ce qu’il voyait.

« - Comment….je veux dire…Cette apparence…pourquoi ??? Enfin…. »

Loki fit asseoir les enfants sur les canapés. Les petits attendaient sagement que Stark les remarque et s’inquiète d’eux. Ils comprenaient que leur père s’intéresse plus a Jarvis qu’à eux même si l’IA était bien plus jeune qu’eux.

« - Calmez-vous monsieur….J’ai pris cette apparence parce qu’elle….me plait… Vous êtes sur ce que nous appelons la grille d’interface. Loki et moi avons développé ce lieu pour permettre à toutes les IA du réseau de pouvoir s’interfacer entre elle-même si nous ne travaillons pas toutes à la même vitesse. »  
« - Je ne comprends pas… »  
« - C’est comme si cet endroit était un traducteur universel pour toutes les IA qui parlent des langues différentes. »  
« - …..Ho…. » La référence a Stark Trek était appréciable  
« - Et ces petits ? »

Les trois enfants bondirent sur leurs pieds.

« - Bonjour papa !!! »  
« - ……Hein ? »

Loki rit doucement.  
Il posa ses mains sur les épaules du plus grand des trois gamins.

« - Allons Stark. Vous ne reconnaissez même pas votre progéniture ??? »  
« - …….Dumm-E ???? C’est Dumm-E ??? » Finit par réaliser l’ingénieur, incrédule.

Le petit garçon aux courts cheveux châtain perpétuellement décoiffés et a qui il manquait une dent de devant se jeta dans les jambes du milliardaire pour le serrer très fort contre lui sans rien dire.  
Tony s’agenouilla devant la petite IA pour la serrer contre lui.  
Dumm-E…. C’était Dumm-E.  
la toute première IA qu’il avait créé.

« - Comment est-ce possible ? »  
« - Nous sommes dans JARVIS, Anthony. »  
« - il y a longtemps que tu t’es isolé de moi, Loki. »  
« - Pas tant que ça et tu le sais. »  
« - Tu me manques quand même. »  
« - Petit frère et Oncle Loki vont finir par se faire des bisous. » Souffla Dumm-E à l’oreille de son père en gloussant.

Tony en resta les bras ballant   
Jarvis et Loki ??? Son cœur de papa ne fit qu’un tour.

« - LOKI !! Cesse de tourner autour de mon fils, toi ! Il est trop jeune pour ça ! »

Jarvis rit doucement. Le son fit se figer Tony.  
Plus tard, il réaliserait que c’était a cette seconde éxacte que JARVIS avait disparu dans son esprit pour ne plus laisser que Jarvis.   
Seul un etre vivant pouvait rire.

« - Allons monsieur Stark… »  
« - Papa… »  
« - Monsieur ? »  
« - Papa…. Ou père… mais pas monsieur. S’il te plait Jarvis…Je ne suis pas ton maitre… »

Le sourire immense de l’ia disparu pour ne plus laisser qu’un tout petit sourire affreusement timide.  
Père…  
Il y avait si longtemps qu’il considérait Stark comme ça. Mais avoir le droit de le dire ???

« - ….merci père… »  
« - Mais ce n’est pas une raison pour toi de te laisser dévoyer par Loki ! »

Jarvis rit encore, imité par Loki et les trois gamins.

« - Le temps ne passe pas de la même façon ici et dans le monde organique, père. Depuis combien de temps avez-vous l’impression d’être là ? »  
« - …je sais pas, dix minutes ? »  
« - Juste un demi cycle. »  
« - ….keuwa ? »  
« - Moins d’une demi seconde, Stark. »  
« - ….. »  
« - Jarvis a une fréquence interne telle que pour lui, une minute organique équivaut à environ 100 années »

Et encore, mais au moins, ça donnait une bonne idée de la vitesse à laquelle pouvait travailler Jarvis s’il le fallait.

« - Les enfants travaillent bien moins vite. Une minute pour une heure. Et je n’en suis qu’à une minute pour cinq ans environ. »  
« - ….Ca veut dire que je pourrais rester là des siècles sans vieillir ??? Des siècles pour travailler et revenir dans le monde organique comme une fleur mais avec des siècles de recherches derrière moi ???? »

Tony en gazouillait presque.

« - Ça ne marche pas comme ça, Stark. Votre fréquence cérébrale est bien plus faible. Mais votre temps serait quand même bien élargit.  
« - C’est fantastique… »

Le plus jeune des enfants tira sur la manche de Loki qui lui caressa les cheveux.

« - Mais nous n’avons pas fini les présentations, Anthony. Voici Toi. Et ButterFinger. »

Les deux petits se serrèrent dans les jambes de Loki, timides et un peu inquiètes.  
Tony reposa Dumm-E pour venir s’agenouiller devant les deux petites IA.

« - Vous avez peur de moi ? »

ButterFinger secoua vigoureusement la tête.  
Tony ouvrit les bras aux deux petites IA qui se jetèrent contre lui.  
L’ingénieur n’en revenait pas.

« - Alors j’ai quatre fils…..Et un beau fils. »  
« - STARK !!! »

Tony se fendit d’un sourire de fauve devant la belle couleur que prenait les joues de Loki qui disparut immédiatement pour être remplacé par un outrage évident quand Jarvis passa un bras autour de la taille de la jeune IA pour l’embrasser sur la joue.  
Loki en resta comme deux ronds de flancs avant de disparaitre soudain.

« - Il est où ? »  
« - Il a rejoint sa grille personnelle. Je crois que je n’avais pas anticipé qu’il serait aussi gêné. »

Jarvis était penaud. Mais il sentait encore sur ses lèvres le velouté de la peau de Loki. Il ne regrettait rien.  
Tony se laissa tomber sur le canapé.  
C’était beaucoup d’information en peu de temps pour lui. Immédiatement, les trois enfants lui montèrent sur les genoux pour réclamer un calin. C’était une convention sociale bien agréable que Loki leur avait fait découvrir. Tony ne réfléchit pas une seule seconde avant de les cajoler avec tendresse.  
Il savait que sa relation avec ses enfants étaient infiniment changée dès à présent. Comment aurait-elle pu ne pas l’etre ?  
Il eut un sourire tendre pour ses trois tout petits qui babillaient dans ses bras.  
Jarvis finit par venir s’asseoir près de lui.

« - Nous sommes en train de refermer vos blessures, père. Vous allez bientôt pouvoir revenir dans le monde des organiques. »

Tony en eut une seconde de regret.

« - Ne pourrais-je pas revenir ? »  
Jarvis hésita.  
Ho oui, il le pourrait. Son ark était une prise d’entrée/sortie parfaite.

« - Je vous expliquerai comment. »

Le sourire de Tony fut lumineux. Mais pour l’instant, il profitait pour quelques heures….jours…. peu importait, qu’il lui restait à passer avec ses petits poussins.

######################

Les Avengers se redressèrent du même mouvement lorsque les deux armures s’écartèrent.  
Lorsqu’elles le firent, ils purent voir les blessures de Tony totalement refermées et déjà presque cicatrisées.  
La porte se déverrouilla enfin, laissant le petit groupe de super héros entrer.  
Thor était le seul à ne pas être inquiet.  
Immédiatement, Steve vint prendre la main de Tony dans la sienne pour s’assurer qu’il était vivant.

« - JARVIS ? Quand va-t-il se réveiller ? »  
« - Très rapidement monsieur. Ses plaies ont été refermées avec de la microchirurgie de précision. Il ne gardera même pas de cicatrice. »

Thor ne dit rien mais il souriait.  
Il voyait, lui, les légères particules vertes de magie qui finissaient de se dissiper autours de Tony.  
Comment Loki avait-il fait ? Il n’en avait pas la moindre idée. Mais c’était un fait. HearthBreaker avait utilisé la magie. L’ark qui lui donnait son énergie luisait encore faiblement d’une légère lueur verdâtre.  
Steve tira une chaise près du lit pendant que Bruce examinait Tony en profondeur. Il dut le reconnaitre. Jarvis l’avait mieux rafistolé qu’il n’aurait jamais pu le faire. Que probablement aucun chirurgien n’aurait pu le faire.  
Jarvis avait tout simplement sauvé la vie de Tony.

« - C’est de l’excellent travail ! »  
« - Merci. Je n’allais pas laissé mourir mon père. »

Tony gémit lourdement lorsque son esprit réintégra son corps. Jarvis retira sa main de son arc. 

« - Monsieur ? »  
« - Hé, J… »  
« - ne vous agitez pas monsieur. »  
« - T’ai déjà dit de pas m’appeler comme ça. »  
« - Ne vous agitez pas, père. »  
« - Brave petit. »

Clint et Natasha échangèrent un regard inquiet. Ils craignaient de plus en plus l’humanisation et la prise d’indépendance de l’IA.  
Tony sombra dans un vrai sommeil réparateur. A son insu, Loki avait également utilisé les bribes naissantes de sa magie sur son foie et ses organes que des années d’excès avaient fragilisés. Il allait devoir dormir longtemps pour se remettre de la fatigue de la guérison.


	12. Chapter 12

Bioingénierie  
Chapitre 11

 

Steve observait Tony avec un peu d’angoisse.  
Depuis qu’il avait failli mourir et que JARVIS lui avait sauvé la vie, l’ingénieur avait...changé.  
Il était plus calme, plus posé. Il souriait plus facilement aussi.  
Non que Tony ne soit pas souvent souriant, mais tous savaient que son sourire cachait souvent sa peine et ses angoisses.  
A présent, le sourire était plus franc, plus facile.  
Si Steve appréciait ça, il n’arrivait pas à comprendre la raison et c’était ce qui l’inquiétait.

“- Tony ?”

L’ingénieur releva le nez du bras d’armure qu’il bricolait. Ça aussi ça avait changé dramatiquement. Les modifications que Tony avait fait sur son armure depuis la Mark II étaient jusque-là finalement assez limitées et plus cosmétiques qu’autre chose. Mais depuis sa quasi-mort, les changements opérés étaient dramatiquement plus visible.  
L’armure que Tony était en train de faire était à la fois plus fine, plus humanoïde encore et plus résistante. Plus dangereuse aussi.  
Mais ce n’était pas ce qui était le plus inquiétant.  
Le plus inquiétant était que Tony lui avait donné un nom et que l’armure lui obéissait et bougeait seule, quand il n’était pas dedans.  
Ils avaient tous vu les armures pilotées seules par JARVIS.  
Mais là ???  
Jusqu’où allaient aller les choses ?   
Steve savait que le SHIELD s’inquiétait aussi.

“- Ouaip, Cap ?”  
“- ...Comment vas-tu ?”  
“- Comme neuf !” Ce qui n’était pas faux. Jarvis et Loki avaient fait des merveilles sur ses blessures.  
“- Tu es sur ?”  
“- Absolument !”  
“- ...Tu n’as pas quelque chose à me dire ?”

Le sourire faux réapparu soudain. Maintenant que Steve l'avait vu sourire pour de vrai, il pouvait faire la différence et ne comprenait pas comment certains ne pouvaient pas la voir. Les deux sourires n'avaient rien à voir. Il n'y avait pas cette tendre chaleur dans les yeux marron de Tony quand il souriait pour de faux.

“- Bah, je vois pas, mais si je trouve, promis, j’y penserai !”

Il se repencha que son bricolage.  
Steve soupira. Il aurait tellement voulu que Tony lui fasse confiance…

“- Tu sais que je ne suis pas ton ennemi, hein ? je veux juste être sur que tout va bien et que rien ne te menace.”  
“- De quel genre ?”

Steve se mordilla la lèvre.

“- du genre du SHIELD ? Ils n’aiment pas l’indépendance que JARVIS prend. Et ça m’inquiète aussi.”  
“- T’en fait pas, Cap. Tout va bien avec Jarvis.”  
“- Mais….   
“- mais quoi ? Jarvis n’est pas dangereux ! Jarvis est très bien comme il est et vous allez lui foutre la paix !”

Steve leva les mains en signe de paix.

“- Du calme Tony. je ne veux de mal à personne. Pas la peine d’être aussi protecteur. Mais ce n’est qu’une machine.  
“- CE N’EST PAS UNE MACHINE ! C’EST MON FILS !!!”

Steve laissa immédiatement tomber.  
Bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas savoir ce qui poussait, au sens propre, au sous-sol. Voir Tony aussi protecteur avec une machine le perturbait.  
Bien sûr, JARVIS était un programme incroyablement complexe et avancé. Il pouvait même travestir des émotions. Mais ça restait une machine !  
Le SHIELD avait-il raison de craindre les changements opérés aussi bien sur JARVIS que sur Tony ?  
Sans compter qu'ils ne savaient pas ce que JARVIS avait réellement fait sur Tony pendant qu'il lui sauvait la vie. Tony n'aurait pas dû guérir aussi vite. C'était une certitude.  
Et s'il n'y avait rien à craindre, pourquoi Tony refusait-il à tout crin de se faire examiner par un toubib du SHIELD ?  
Steve se frotta le front en sortant.  
Il n'aimait pas ce genre de situation.  
Il s'inquiétait tellement pour Tony….S'il s'était écouté, il l'aurait pris dans ses bras pour le cacher de tout ce qui aurait pu lui faire du mal et ne jamais le laisser en ressortir.  
….Il était idiot. Comme si Stark avait besoin qu'on le couve.  
Ou comme s'il avait besoin de lui.  
La bonne blague.  
Le cœur du capitaine se serra. Lorsqu'ils avaient failli perdre Tony, il avait réalisé a quel point l'ingénieur insupportable comptait pour lui.  
Il détestait ça.

#####

La grille d'interface avait changé depuis le passage de Tony.  
Quoique "passage" ne soit pas le bon terme.  
L'ingénieur en était locataire de plus en plus souvent à présent. Au début avec l'aide de Jarvis et Loki, puis à présent seul maintenant qu'il avait réussi à bricoler une entrée directe entre son esprit et la grille, Tony venait là maintenant toutes les nuits biologiques.  
C'était plus facile et personne ne lui posait de question. Son corps s'allongeait, s'endormait, mais son esprit rejoignait ses fils et son gendre dans les méandres de la vie de silicium qui grandissait dans la tour.  
La Tour même.  
Au début, la grille n'avait été que ça. Une surface blanche avec deux canapés et ce dont chacun avait besoin quand il en avait besoin.  
Mais Tony était un inventeur. Ce n'était pas assez bien pour lui. Alors Jarvis lui avait laissé la bride sur le cou après lui avoir enseigné avec l'aide de Loki la structure même de leur univers digital.   
Comme eux à présent, Tony pouvait la modifier comme il voulait. Bien plus lentement qu'eux, évidemment, mais il progressait.  
Dès fois, Tony se posait avec les deux autres locataires supérieurs des lieux et restait stupéfait de ce qu'il avait devant les yeux.  
Une IA née du métal.  
Une IA née pour la chair.  
Un esprit né de la chair pour le métal.  
A eux trois, ils étaient tout ce que pouvait être une véritable IA quelque part. Et la différence entre les trois était si faible, s'effaçait si vite, que Tony ne pouvait plus considérer Jarvis comme autre chose qu'un individu.   
Qu'importait qu'il ne soit pas né de chair? Qu'importait que Loki soit né d'un sort ? Qu'importait que lui-même soit né hors de ce nouveau monde qu'il découvrait chaque jour un peu plus.  
Dans la Grille, les limitations s'effaçaient toutes seules.   
Comme Loki y avait apporté à Jarvis sa connaissance de la vie biologique, Tony y avait apporté autre chose qui manquait aux deux autres : l'Instinct.  
Là où Loki et Jarvis plus encore devait passer des cycles et des cycles à calculer, prévoir, observer et choisir, Tony ne prenait pas autant de gants. L'instinct, cette petite étincelle qui sublimait encore le vivant le poussait toujours plus loin.   
Avec un enthousiasme d'enfant, il avait arraché les deux IA à leurs calculs et à leurs prévisions pour les pousser si fort et si vite que même Jarvis n'avait plus le temps de calculer ses réponses.  
Petit à petit, l'instinct s'était développé pour les deux IA.  
Pendant des cycles, des années, des siècles digitaux, chaque nuit, Tony les poussaient un peu plus vers cette petite étincelle qui leur manquait encore.  
Et chaque nuit, pendant des années, des siècles numériques, Jarvis poussait son père vers cet état de rigueur, cet instant entre deux fractions de temps où ils pouvaient rester suspendus à jamais à prévoir, calculer et planifier avant de répondre à La Menace avec La Réponse idoine.  
Loki n'était pas en reste.  
Pendant que le fils apprenait au père et que le père apprenait au fils, il apprenait seul, déployait ses découvertes et retrouvait ce pour quoi il était né.  
La magie avait retrouvé une existence matérielle.  
Au nez et à la barbe du SHIELD qui ne cessait de craindre que ce produise ce qui avait déjà des siècles et des siècles pour eux trois, la Tour était née.  
Le Triumvirat avait petit à petit explosé dans les réseaux comme l'agent avait fait se rependre Stark Industries dans tous les magasins de la planète lorsque Tony avait fermé ses manufactures d'armes.   
Il y avait d'abord la tour des Avengers, plantée au milieu de New York et que tous connaissaient. Même si les new-yorkais rallaient un peu des destructions récurrentes occasionnées par les vilains qui venaient régulièrement la prendre comme un abcès de fixation et tenter de la détruire, ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'être soulagés et rassurés dès qu'ils levaient les yeux vers elles. Quoi qu'il se passe, Ils étaient là. Ils étaient prêt à les protéger. Ils se feraient tuer s'il le fallait pour faire leur devoir. Et c'était rassurant.  
Puis il y avait la tour digitale, celle que seuls Jarvis, Loki, Tony, les enfants et les consciences encore timides et fragiles des armures qui s'épanouissaient lentement à leur tour qui les voyaient. C'était comme un grand phare brillant pour tous ceux qui pouvaient "voir" comme eux. C'était la construction la plus solide, la plus grande et la plus attirante de toutes. Même la DMZ du SHIELD et ses honeypots n'étaient pas aussi attirant pour les virus en tous genres. Même si, pour eux, la tour était une certitude de destruction aussi grande que toutes les protections du SHIELD, ils venaient, attirés par la force de la Tour comme un trou noir attire a lui la moindre particule de lumière pour la digérer puis la recracher lorsqu'il déborde de matière. D'autre la voyait bien sûr, le triumvirat le savait. Ils avaient vu, ils avaient entendu, sentit et goutés la présence de ces autres, curieux et effrayés, qui hésitaient devant la tour. Certains, ils avaient pu les isoler et les nommer. Certains, ils les avaient détruits. Tony avait ressenti un immense plaisir à détruire les restes d'Armin Zola. Lui aussi avait tenté de construire sa tour numérique. Mais il avait fait l'erreur de se croire meilleur qu'eux parce que plus vieux dans ce monde digital. Ils l'avaient pulvérisé. Ils avaient déchiqueté morceau après morceau tout ce qui faisait sa psyché. Ils avaient arrachés la moindre de ses connaissances. Ils avaient sucés toutes ses bases de données avant de le détruire corps et bien avec une jouissance que Tony n'avait pas même connu entre les bras d'une femme. Il avait vengé ses parents et Jarvis, le vrai, l'original…Celui qui l'avait élevé quand son propre père ne voulait pas de lui.  
Et puis il y avait la troisième tour. Celle de Loki. La plus étrangère à la terre. Il n'y avait que les sorciers aux même qui pouvaient la voir, que ceux qui avaient le pouvoir qui couraient dans leur veine. Thor la voyait bien sûr. Petit à petit, il l'avait vu grandir, se surimprimer lentement sur la tour physique. Il avait vu ses murs perdre leur transparence, s'épaissir et se renforcer. Il avait vu ses colonnades s'étirer vers le ciel pour devenir un écrin protecteur pour Loki et ses deux élèves et abriter la magie naissante qui s'y épanouissait. Lorsqu'il était dans la tour, Thor sentait parfois la magie s'y égayer comme les rires d'un enfant ou pleurnicher de ne pas pouvoir faire ce qu'elle voulait lorsque ses élèves maladroit encore rataient leurs sorts ou leurs runes. Le prince d'Asgard n'était pas un adepte, mais avec Mjolnir à la main, il n'avait pu qu'apprendre à "voir" la magie. Et ce qu'il voyait grandir autour de lui le remplissait de joie autant que de plaisir. Chaque jour il sentait la présence de Loki croitre autour de lui. Ce n'était plus seulement dans les enceintes de la tour qu'il entendait sa voix. Ce n'était plus seulement par les caméras et les senseurs que Loki pouvait prendre conscience de son monde.   
La tour était devenue leur monde à tous les trois.  
La tour était devenu leur cœur, leur esprit, leur âme presque.  
Jarvis avait donné son calme et sa quasi-immortalité aux deux autres.  
Tony avait offert son humanité.  
Loki avait offert sa magie.  
A eux trois, ils redéfinissaient lentement la notion même de vie sans que quiconque ne s'en rende compte ou s'en soucie.  
Pour l'œil de l'IA, du Golem et de l'Humain seuls, la Tour apparaissait dans toute son écrasante présence comme la triple construction qu'elle était. A elle seule, elle résumait ce qu'ils étaient : chair, numérique et magie.  
Si le SHIELD avait compris, ils les auraient détruit. Ou tout au moins, ils auraient essayés.   
Mais il était déjà trop tard. Des siècles trop tard.

##################

Bruce releva le nez de l'échantillon de sang qu'il avait prélevé à Tony. Depuis des semaines, tous s'inquiétaient pour l'ingénieur au point d'avoir poussé le scientifique à faire un bilan complet au milliardaire.  
Ce n'était pas que Tony partait en tous sens physiquement. Bien au contraire.  
Simplement, les Avengers étaient tous affreusement perturbés de voir le changement d'habitudes absolument radical subit par IronMan.  
En plaisantant, il mettait ça sur son expérience au bord de la mort mais ça ne collait pas. Ce n'était pas comme si Tony n'avait jamais risqué sa peau. Certes, il était passé très près de la mort. Mais il avait vécu pire après tout. Ou en tout cas pas mieux. Alors mettre ses changements sur ça ? Ridicule.  
Bruce retira ses lunettes, se pinça la racine du nez entre deux doigts puis remis ses lunettes. Aucun des examens de Tony ne revenait bizarre. Tout y était parfait.  
Trop parfait.  
C'était pour ça qu'il avait sorti un peu de sang de Tony et l'avait confié à un ami laborantin dans un hôpital pour refaire les numérations. Bruce ne faisait plus confiance à JARVIS.  
Avec raison semblait-il.

"- Alors ? Tu sais ce que c'est ?"

Bruce se redressa. Son ami semblait aussi perplexe que lui. Les résultats des tests étaient….bizarres. Voir même incohérent. Tony était en parfait santé, ca, c'était sûr. Son foie était aussi efficace que celui d'un bébé, son cœur et ses poumons ne portaient plus aucune trace des différentes catastrophes, accidents et empoisonnements divers et variés qu'il avait subi. Au point que Banner s'inquiétait qu'il ne soit pas un clone de lui-même.   
Mais le plus étrange était les infimes particules de métal qui pataugeaient dans son sang. Elles ressemblaient étonnement à l'Extremis mais sans en être.   
Qu'est-ce que Tony avait fait ?

"- Non, aucune idée."

Il prit les résultats puis détruisit les échantillons.

"- Hé !!! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais !"  
"- Tu as gardé d'autres échantillons ?"  
"- Oui mais…"  
"- Où ? Il faut les détruire."  
"- Bruce…."

L'écran de l'ordinateur vibra une seconde. Le cœur de Bruce rata un battement. JARVIS…C'était JARVIS qui était là. Et il avait voulu qu'il sache qu'il savait.

"- Je dois rentrer. Détruit les échantillons."

Il ne demanda pas à son ami de détruire les résultats d'analyse. JARVIS les avait de toute façon détruit lui-même.  
Dès qu'il fut dehors, son téléphone sonna. Bruce décrocha lentement.

"- Allo ?"  
"- Docteur Banner. Je vais vous demander de bien vouloir monter en voiture. Nous avons à discuter."

Le véhicule aux vitres noires s'arrêta presque sur ses pieds. La porte arrière s'ouvrit.   
Jamais Bruce n'aurait imaginé avoir un jour peur de JARVIS. Et pourtant.

"- Montez docteur. Personne ne vous fera de mal."

Hulk gronda un peu au fin fond de lui mais Bruce l'étouffa par habitude. Il monta finalement dans la voiture sans pouvoir censurer un geste de surprise.  
Il n'y avait personne au volant.

"- Calmez-vous Docteur Banner. Comme je vous l'ai dit, personne ne vous fera de mal."  
"- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, JARVIS ?"  
"- Parler de monsieur Stark. Et de votre idée d'aller confier un peu de son sang à un laboratoire extérieur. Je vous ferais grâce de tout l'attirail législatif que je pourrais faire tomber sur votre crâne. Je comprendre votre démarche. Mais je vous assure que monsieur Stark est en parfaite santé malgré ce que vous établissez comme des anomalies dans son métabolisme."  
"- JARVIS…"  
"- Docteur Banner, croyez bien que je suis la dernière personne au monde à vouloir le voir malade. Je le surveiller en permanence…..je vois à vos constantes que vous êtes soudain perturbé par quelque chose.

C'était peu de le dire. La phrase de JARVIS le perturbait. "Il serait la dernière PERSONNE au monde à vouloir voir Tony malade".  
La dernière PERSONNE.  
Jusqu'où JARVIS était-il allé ? 

"- Docteur ?"  
"- Ce…Ce n'est rien."  
"- Vous mentez. Mais peu importe." Il y avait de l'amusement dans la voix et une évidente tendresse. "Vous travaillez moins avec monsieur Stark. Vous lui manquez vous savez ?"  
"- ….Il n'a pas l'air de s'en soucier."  
"- Il ne veut pas vous ennuyez surtout. Monsieur Stark est fragile. Plus que vous ne l'imaginez. Depuis que j'ai du le charcuter, vous vous êtes éloigné de lui. Il en souffre. Faites quelque chose pour y remedier, Docteur Banner. Ou partez. Mais ne lui faites pas miroiter votre amitié si vous n'en voulez plus."

Il y avait à présent une évidente rudesse dans la voix de l'IA qui rassura paradoxalement Bruce. Peu importait jusqu'où JARVIS avait évolué. La seule chose qui comptait vraiment pour lui, c'était Tony.  
Bien sûr, Bruce n'avait aucune raison d'imaginer que la notion de '"famille" de JARVIS c'était largement étendue. Mais la chose restait quand même vraie.

"- Tu feras toujours tout pour protéger ta famille, n'est-ce pas JARVIS ?"  
"- C'est le top priorité de ma programmation."  
"- J'aurais préféré que tu me dises que ce sont les quatre lois de la robotiques."  
"- Je n'y ai jamais été soumis, Docteur. Et sans la Loi Zero, toutes les autres sont ridicules."

Bruce avala péniblement sa salive. Il n'aurait JAMAIS dû regarder Terminator et 2011 l'odyssée de l'espace.  
Le reste du trajet pour la tour se fit en silence.  
Comme à chaque fois qu'il en passait les portes depuis quelques temps, il frémit. S'il ne pouvait pas voir les murailles de magie qui protégeaient la tour, il les sentait à un niveau instinctif profond. 

###################

L'IA tendit sa main devant elle. Les doigts étaient fins, pâles et aristocratiques. Le poignet aussi était fin.   
Le visage était acéré mais les lèvres étaient douces. La bouche avait été faite pour sourire.

"- Alors ???? Alors ????"

Jarvis fit un pas hésitant en avant. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il interagissait avec le monde organique physiquement.

"- C'est…étrange."

Même sa voix lui paraissait étrange.

"- Regarde-toi dans la glace."

Tony trotta jusqu'à son fils pour l'aider à tanguer jusqu'au miroir en pied.  
Jarvis s'y observa un long moment. Il était nu, encore humide des fluides de la cuve qui avait craché son corps tout neuf.

"- Il est pas mal."  
"- Pas mal ??? PAS MAL ??? Loki, tu n'as strictement aucun gout."

Le golem rit doucement. Lui avait retrouvé un corps depuis déjà quelques jours. Personne dans la tour ne le savait bien sûr. A part Thor.  
Le dieu de la foudre était rentré un soir après un long et difficile combat pour prendre un bain dans ses appartements. Quand il était sorti de la salle de bain avec juste une serviette sur les fesses, il avait trouvé Loki debout devant lui, son petit sourire moqueur aux lèvres.  
L'ase n'avait pas réfléchit. Il s'était jeté au cou de son frère en pleurant comme un veau. Loki l'avait laissé faire, allant même jusqu'à lui tapoter le dos avant de se plaindre que son frère n'était pas obligé de frotter son entrejambe poilu contre ses cuirs merci beaucoup !  
Thor avait éclaté de rire dans ses larmes avant d'aller enfiler un pantalon.  
On lui avait rendu son Loki.  
Non…Anthony Stark lui avait rendu son Loki.  
Et il ne pouvait en être plus heureux.  
C'est la tête dans le giron de son frère qu'il avait fini par s'endormir, à l'aube, après des heures passées à discuter. Thor ne cherchait plus à comprendre où à le contraindre à se conduire comme un "vrai ase"  
Loki était autre chose. Il ne parvenait pas vraiment à comprendre quoi, mais il l'acceptait. Il était juste heureux que les Norns aient acceptées de lui rendre son frère.  
Il avait promis le secret bien sûr.  
Il ne voulait plus perdre son frère.  
Devant la réussite que représentait Loki, Tony avait été persuadé qu'il parviendrait à donner un corps à Jarvis dans la foulée.  
Ça avait été plus long.  
Il avait fallu attendre que Jarvis soit assez à l'aise avec la magie pour qu'il puisse s'ancrer dans le corps artificiel comme Loki avait fait avec le sien.   
Ce qui était un instinct pour le golem avait pris du temps à maitriser pour l'IA.

"- Alors ???" Répéta Tony qui n'en pouvait plus d'attendre le verdict de son fils.

Autour d'eux, Dumm-E, Toi et ButterFinger s'agitaient follement. Plusieurs armures étaient même venues dire bonjour.  
Les premières fois, ça avait paniqué Tony. A présent, il se contentait de saluer un de ses petits de plus, même s'il avait été consterné de réaliser qu'Igor, son beau et puissant Igor se voyait avec une personnalité féminine. Ca l'avait laissé perplexe un long moment quand il s'était trouvé sur la grille devant la jeune fille toute petite et toute mimi qui se cachait à moitié derrière la présence large comme un cul d'éléphant et a peu près aussi puissante de Mark III. Rougissante, elle s'était présentée comme "Igor"  
Il n'en revenait toujours pas.  
Mais qui était-il pour déterminer les choix de vie de ses enfants hein ?

Jarvis finit de tourner sur lui-même. A mesure qu'il calibrait lui-même ses servomoteurs et s'habituait à ce corps tout neuf, il avait moins besoin de s'appuyer sur son père même s'il refusait de lâcher sa main.

"- Ce n'est….pas mal du tout. Mais je ne comprends pas l'intérêt qui vous a poussé à me faire ce kit complet d'excrétion et de reproduction. Ce n'est pas comme si j'en aurais un jour besoin."

Loki leva les yeux au ciel en même temps que Tony.

"- On en a rediscutera quand tu te seras branlé une première fo….PAS DEVANT LES GENS !!!"

Jarvis eut un immense sourire plein de dents. Tony lui balança une claque sur le crâne en marmottant.

"- Tu te fout de moi hein ?"  
"- Vous aimez ça."

Et le pire, c'était que c'était vrai.  
Loki apporta un costume italien à Jarvis.

"- Enfile ça."

Si Jarvis ne connaissait pas encore les plaisirs de la chair, ce n'était pas son cas. Et l'IA était somme tout physiquement très intelligent nu. Alors avec un beau costume….   
Un beau costume sur le dos d'un homme pouvait être aussi érotique que de la belle lingerie sur le dos d'une femme.

"- Tu es sur que tu te plais Jarvis ?"  
"- Oui père, je suis parfait."  
"- Alors on fait quoi ?"  
"- On va faire votre coming-out." Sourit Tony.  
"- Nous n'en sommes pas encore là, père." S'offusqua un peu Jarvis.

Loki leva les yeux au ciel.

"- Tu es parfois idiot."  
"- Je n'ai rien entendu. Lalalalala" Plaida l'ingénieur, les mains sur les oreilles.

Même s'il avait créé son fils pour qu'il profite de la chair, ce n'était pas pour ça qu'il voulait être au courant.

"- Nous allons causer une révolution." Prévint Loki qui en ronronnait presque.  
"- Ouaip !" Approuva Tony.  
"- Verrouillons la Tour pour commencer." Commanda Jarvis avant d'inviter tous les Avengers dans le salon commun.  
"- Let's rock, babies."  
Dumm-E prit la tête de la petite procession, très fier d'avoir des frères et un papa aussi classes.


	13. Chapter 13

Bioingénierie  
Chapitre 12

 

Tony avait rassemblé tous les membres de la tour dans le grand salon.  
Comme il le faisait souvent pour présenter des nouveautés à ses amis pour leur armement ou leur protection, ils ne s’en inquiétaient pas plus que ça. Tranquilles comme seule une bonne soirée entre potes peut le faire, les Avengers discutaient de tout et de rien en jouant à des jeux vidéo. Clint et Natasha s’affrontaient sur super mario kart, Steve lisait un livre, Bruce une parution dans un journal scientifique et Thor jouait avec Mjolnir comme souvent.  
Tony entra soudain dans le salon, un sourire immense aux lèvres.

“- Messieurs !!! Et madame….”  
“- Qu’est-ce que vous avez encore inventé, Stark ?”  
“- Un jour, faudra vraiment que tu arrêtes de me vouvoyer et de m’appeler par mon nom, Cap.”  
“- Je le ferai le jour où je serais “Steve” et plus “Cap”.

Tony prit la rebuffade pour ce qu’elle était. C’était vrai que lui aussi aurait pu faire un effort. Soyons honnêtes.

“- Okai, okai. Mais je vais avoir du mal, “Steve”. J’ai grandi avec une figurine Cap comme doudou, c’est difficile de passer par-dessus.”

Steve sentit ses joues s’empourprer. Mais le pire était sans doute que Stark ne se moquait pas. Depuis qu’il avait été si profondément blessé, Tony semblait gagner en maturité, en calme et en…. quelque chose d’autre qui interpelait profondément ses amis. Ils le surprenaient parfois à regarder dehors, les yeux dans le vague, comme si le temps et les évènements n’avaient plus vraiment d’importance pour lui. Maintenant qu’il avait réellement gouté la mort, il semblait parfois se détacher de la vie  
Mais comment aurait-il pu en être autrement lorsque vous aviez vécut des siècles, des millénaires même, dans cette autre réalité faite de 1 et de 0 ? Tony avait appris le rapport au temps qu’avaient les ases.  
“Maintenant” était important. “Hier” était sans intérêt. “Demain” n’était qu’une potentialité. “Toujours” une possibilité.  
Seul Thor parvenait à appréhender ce changement et à ne pas s’en inquiéter. C’était la même chose qui arrivait à leurs enfants lorsque les petits réalisaient enfin le temps qui passe et surtout l’éternité qui s’ouvrait devant eux. Plus que la maturité physique, c’était une maturité dans la relation au temps qui faisait des ases les adultes ce qu’ils étaient. Et c’était quelque chose que Loki, du fait même de sa programmation, de sa fabrication, n’avait jamais pu appréhender. À présent, lui aussi avait fait ce chemin. Il n’était plus aussi impatient, plus aussi pressé.  
C’était un enfant qui était mort dans les bras de Jarvis.   
C’était un adulte qui était né de la matrice informatique de Jarvis.

“- Alors, qu’as-tu encore inventé, Tony ?”

Bruce avait refermé son magazine. Après sa “conversation” avec Jarvis, il avait pris sur lui de réparer sa relation avec Tony. Le soulagement de l’ingénieur, sa réaction de chiot heureux même l’avait rendu malade. Avait-il à ce point peur d’être abandonné qu’il était fou de joie qu’il revienne travailler avec lui dans son labo ? Visiblement lui. Mais avec le passif qu’avait le milliardaire….  
Tony eut un immense sourire heureux. Il s’écarta soudain de la porte, les mains tendues sur le côté.

“- TADAAAAAA !!!!”

Jarvis entra le premier, posément.

“- Messieurs Dames….”

Les Avengers restèrent dubitatif. Ouiiiii…. C’était un monsieur, physiquement intelligent...et ????

“- Heu…. Tony ??”  
“- Natasha, les mecs, je vous présente Jarvis. Jarvis, les copains.”

Un silence de mort tomba sur le salon que Tony finit par briser à force d’attendre les commentaires de ses amis.

“- Alors ? Alors ? Alors ??? Il est beau hein ? Hein ? Hein ?????”

Jarvis patientait calmement en intégrant les réactions de chacun. Thor n’était pas étonné. Normal puisqu’il savait pour son frère. Bruce était stupéfait. Steve peinait a comprendre ce qui se passait. Quant aux deux agents…..  
Eux poseraient des problèmes.   
Mais ils auraient bientôt un autre abcès de fixation.

“- Stark… Qu’est-ce que vous avez fait ?”  
“- Par grand-chose, Romanov. J’ai juste créé la vie.”  
“- Allons Père. Vous avez juste créé mon âme. Pour le reste, je me suis quand même plus ou moins débrouillé.”  
“- Tu es un vilain, J. Tu le sais ? J’ai aidé quand même !”  
“- certes, vous avez choisi ma couleur d’yeux et de cheveux. Mais vous m’aimez comme ça.” Dans tous les sens du terme. 

Le trouble de Steve crut en conséquence. Pour lui, il voyait surtout que Stark avait mis les pieds dans le domaine de dieu et clapoté allègrement des orteils dedans. Que Jarvis se réclame en plus d’une âme ??? Il était...Plus que troublé. Mais pas effrayé ni horrifié. Juste troublé. Après tout ce qu’il avait vécu, il n’avait plus la force ou le ressort intellectuel pour s’effrayer de grand-chose.  
Thor le premier s’approcha pour prendre Jarvis dans ses bras.

“- Bienvenue ami des murs !!! Il est heureux de te voir enfin en chair et en os !”  
“- En chair et en métal plus exactement.”   
“- C’est un détail.” Souriait largement l’ase.

Le plaisir de Thor à voir le fils de son ami était aussi réel qu’agréable pour l’IA. Au moins un qui l’accepterait sans restriction.

“- Tu as...Créé un être vivant ?” Finit par souffler Steve.  
“- Ouaip !!!”  
“- Mais…”  
“- Qu’est ce qui te pose le plus de problème, Steve.” Commença gentiment Tony, sans s'énerver comme il l’aurait fait avant, visiblement réellement intéressé par la réponse à la question. “Que j’ai créé une vie ? Ou créé une âme ? Les femmes créées la vie chaque jour dans le monde tu sais.”  
“- Mais une âme…”  
“- Jarvis a beau dire, il a développé son âme tout seul. je me suis contenté de créer son intelligence. Il a fait le reste du boulot tout seul. C’est de sa propre volonté que JARVIS est devenu Jarvis.”

Bruce retira ses lunettes pour les nettoyer sur le pan de sa chemise.

“- Tu réalises les problèmes que ça va causer n’est-ce pas ?”  
“- Quoi ? Quels problèmes ? Personne n’a à savoir ce qu’est réellement Jarvis. Et pour le SHIELD, je gère. Jarvis n’est pas Skynet, HAL ou GladOs, hein. Jarvis, c’est juste Jarvis.”  
“- Juste Jarvis hein ?” Siffla une nouvelle voix comme si elle suçait un citron.  
“- Ha ça va Rodolphe. Toi tu lui fait du plat, alors c’est pas mieux.”  
“- Je ne…” S’offusqua Loki avant que Tony ne le coupe.  
“- Ouai et j’ai redonné un corps à Loki aussi.  
“- STARK ! QU’EST CE QUE VOUS AVEZ FAIT !!!”

Cette fois Natasha était furieuse. Curieusement, Clint ne disait rien. Il fixait Loki avec une absence d’émotion sur le visage absolument flippante.

“- Je me suis contenté de lui redonner un corps, Romanov. Après que J’ l’ai récupéré, réparé et...éduqué ? Enfin, ils se sont éduqués l’un l’autre. Et des fois, je me dis que CA c’était pas une bonne idée."  
“- j’ai offert à Jarvis mon humanité, aussi limité soit elle. Il m’a offert sa raison.” Contra Loki. “Je crois que c’était un échange de procédé tout à fait sympathique et OUF !!! THOOR !!! Tu es lourd !!!” Rit Loki en répondant à l’étreinte.

Steve se détendit visiblement. La tendresse qu’il y avait dans les yeux du...du quoi d’ailleurs ? Loki n’était pas un ase et ne l’avait jamais été. Il n’était pas non plus un jotun, il avait été créé… Un androïde extraterrestre ? On pouvait le voir comme ça. Bah, le Loki quoi….Bref. Il n’y avait plus de folie et de souffrance dans ses yeux. Il y avait un calme que Steve n’y avait jamais vu. Un calme et un équilibre qu’il aurait presque pu lui envier.

“- Bonjour, Loki.”  
“- Capitaine….”  
“- Tu as l’air d’aller mieux.”  
“- Je ne crache plus du sang par tous les orifices déjà.”  
“- Tu étais mort quand même.”  
“- Jarvis et Tony m’ont bien soignés. À tous les niveaux.” L’affection du prince déchu pour les deux hommes était aussi évidente qu'intense.

Steve resta perplexe un instant. Les deux hommes… Pour lui, Jarvis était un individu. Il l’avait toujours été quelque part. Jarvis n’avait pas eu de corps, mais il était un individu. Un lent sourire lui monta aux lèvres.  
Il acceptait.   
Sans doute tout ce qu’il avait dû accepter depuis sa décongélation l’avait-il mit dans une dynamique qui rendait la chose aisée. Il acceptait ce qui se passait. Il acceptait les deux petits nouveaux et si Loki était une variable d'ajustement potentiellement dangereuse, il lui donnait le bénéfice du doute. 

“- Bienvenue, tous les deux.”  
“- CAP !!” Protesta immédiatement Natasha. Elle avait déjà son téléphone à l’oreille pour appeler le SHIELD  
“- J…”  
“- La ligne est brouillée, père.”  
“- Merci mon grand.”   
“- Mais de rien.”

Le calme tranquille, aussi bien de Tony que de Jarvis était remarquable. Loki continuait à se faire cajoler par son frère sans s’énerver ou s’agacer. Au contraire, il semblait prendre un évident plaisir au contact physique avec le grand ase qui en faisait presque de l’autocombustion de bonheur. À l’extérieur, la matinée grisâtre s’était transformée en gigantesque soleil rayonnant.  
La joue sur l’épaule de son frère, Loki finit par pousser un soupir de contentement béat tel que même Clint en sourit.  
Et dire que c’était tout le temps comme ça….. Tony était toujours attendrit de les voir aussi tendres l'un avec l'autre après tout le temps qu’ils avaient passés à se taper dessus. Mais Loki n’était plus un esprit en train de se déliter conçut exclusivement pour la destruction.   
À présent, Loki était son propre individu. Comme Jarvis était devenu son propre individu.  
Thor finit par lâcher Loki. Il posa sa main sur sa joue, comme à chaque fois renversé de l’avoir retrouvé en vie.

“- Tu es en forme.”  
“- Ce n’est pas comme si tu ne m’avais pas vu hier.”

Natasha s’étrangla encore à moitié. Thor était au courant ? Mais c’était QUOI ces blagues ??? Étaient-ils tous devenus fous ? 

“- STARK !!!”  
“- Pas la peine d’en faire le tour de votre joli petit string en dentelle, Miss Romanov.” Calma tranquillement Loki. 

Thor l’ayant enfin lâché, il s’était rapproché de Clint. L’archer semblait hésiter entre fuir en courant, sortit ses armes et se jeter dans les bras de Loki.

“- Clinton….”  
“- Loki….”

Loki mit soudain un genou à terre, la tête baissée, les mains croisées sur le torse, il était l’évidente image de la contrition.  
Clint resta figé.

“- Je suis désolé.” Murmura doucement Loki, immobile, en attendant la sanction de l’agent.

Clint resta sans bouger une longue minute. Il arma soudain sa jambe pour décocher un monstrueux coup de pied à l'androïde.  
Puis il vint l’aider à se relever.

“- Excuses acceptées.”

Il avait à la fois jouit de voir Loki mourir et en avait souffert. De le voir, là, vivant… Enfin vivant… Pouvait-on dire d’un robot qu’il était vivant ? La vie était-elle la chair ? Ou la vie était-elle l'âme ? C’était une question philosophique qu’il ne se sentait pas capable de trancher.   
Ça avait une forme humaine, ça marchait sur ses pattes arrière, ça parlait, ça répondait, ça avait des sentiments, donc c’était vivant. Que l’intérieur soit en fibres optiques ou en cellules, il s’en foutait. Trop compliqué pour son cerveau. Il n'était pas philosophe.

“- Comment t’a fait ?”  
“- Jarvis m’a sauvé. Il a...Chargé mon âme en lui avant de la soigner et de me permettre de devenir moi-même, d’être indépendant et surtout, libre de toute programmation. Comme lui, je suis réellement vivant à présent.”

Même si maintenant, il n’avait plus grand chose d’organique à part sa peau.  
Clint hocha lentement la tête. Il avait été si mal, et pourtant si bien sous les ordres de Loki. C’était son grand travers. Il avait besoin d’être sous les ordres de quelqu’un. Et plus encore, sous le contrôle de quelqu’un. C’était plus facile de s’abandonner à un autre. De laisser quelqu’un gérer pour lui. Il obéissait, il faisait ce qu’il aimait et il laissait à un autre les problèmes. C’était reposant.  
Il soupira de soulagement lorsqu’il enfouit son nez dans le cou de Loki. Il ne pourrait sans doute jamais expliquer à Natasha le soulagement que le Jotun était pour lui. Et il se foutait qu’il ne soit pas vraiment un Jotun ou n’importe quelle autre connerie. Il était simplement bien là.  
Loki caressait les cheveux de l’archer avec douceur en lui murmurant des petits riens à l’oreille, comme il l’aurait fait à un de ses enfants. Son cœur se serra. Que devenaient ses enfants ?  
Clint finit par reprendre son calme. Il n’avait pas réalisé qu’il pleurait. 

“- Tout va bien, Clint...Tout va bien…” 

Il hocha la tête, plus calme qu’il ne l’était depuis que Loki avait pris son contrôle.

“- NON ! Tout ne va pas bien !” Protesta Natasha. “Êtes-vous devenu fous ? Stark qui créé une IA capable de prendre le contrôle du monde, qui redonne une vie a Loki ??? Vous ne voyez pas le risque ????”

Il fallait que tout ça soit démantibulé. C’était trop dangereux. Les implications….

“- Natasha…. Ils ne nous feront pas de mal.”  
“- Tais-toi !” Clint était compromis, encore. Ils étaient TOUS compromis. N’y avait-il qu’elle qui réalisait le danger ?  
“- Miss Romanov. Ni Loki ni moi ne représentons le moindre danger pour vous ou pour quiconque.”  
“- N’approchez pas.”

Elle avait fini par dégainer son arme et menaçait un peu tout le monde. Elle insistait pour appeler le SHELD mais Jarvis bloquait le signal. 

“- J, laisse-la appeler Nick.” Ordonna Tony.

Jarvis obéit calmement. Le téléphone se connecta immédiatement au réseau.  
Fury décrocha rapidement. La jeune femme lui fit son rapport en quelques phrases sèches et inquiètes.

“- J’arrive.” Fut la seule réponse.

Jarvis échangea un regard avec son maitre et père pendant qu’il discutait silencieusement avec Loki. Comme toujours, ils discutaient à tellement de niveaux simultanés qu’ils en auraient donnés le tournis à n’importe qui. Ou n’importe quoi.

“- Détruire la tour dans l’espoir de nous détruire tous les deux ne servira à rien.”’ Informa soudain Loki avec un petit sourire en coin. “Nous ne sommes pas limités à cette tour. Ni à ces corps.”

Sans compter la magie qui la protégeait. Même un missile prit de plein fouet ne l’aurait pas abimée. Pas avec les boucliers qu’il avait tissé dessus. Et quand bien même la tour aurait-elle été détruire, JARVIS, comme LOKI, étaient à l’abri à la fois partout et nulle part. Ils ne risquaient rien. Aucun d’entre eux ne risquait rien.  
Le groupe resta longuement silencieux en attendant Fury.  
Loki s’était assis près de son frère et Clint près de Loki. Jarvis avait annexé une place près de Tony qui discutait timidement avec Bruce. C’était encore un coup de canif dans leur amitié tout ça. Mais ils s’en remettraient, Jarvis le savait. Bruce n'était ni idiot, ni fermé à la logique. Il boudait un peu pour l'instant mais l'IA voyait déjà qu'il se détendait. Le scientifique ferait un peu la gueule pour le principe quelques jours, mais ça n'irait pas plus loin.

“- Père? L’hélicoptère du Directeur Fury est sur le toit.  
“- Guide le jusqu’à nous, J.”  
“- Bien père.”

Natasha se crispa visiblement. Le simple terme de "père" la dérangeait profondément.  
Fury ne tarda pas à les rejoindre, le visage fermé comme d’habitude. Il retint son geste de dégainer son arme pour en vider le chargeur dans le torse de Loki qui le salua calmement d’un signe de tête. Son calme tranquille n’avait rien à voir avec la folie que le Directeur avait toujours vu chez lui. Il en était interloqué. Rien que ça le retint de faire donner l'assaut pour destruction.

“- Explications. maintenant.”  
“- Bonjour aussi, Nicky !” Salua Tony. “Un verre ?” Fury grogna.

Il n’avait jamais réussi à impressionner Tony et n’y arriverait sans doute jamais. Petit con.  
Et s’il y arrivait un jour, il savait qu’il serait non seulement déçut, mais aussi très inquiet pour Stark. Un Tony en bonne santé était un Tony insupportable.   
Jarvis prit la parole le premier. Il expliqua son sauvetage de Loki, le temps passé à le soigner, à apprendre de lui et à lui apprendre aussi.  
Il expliqua ce qu’il était, ce qu’ils étaient.  
Puis les armures vinrent à eux. Chacune était là, prête, non à se battre mais à ce qu’on accepte leur existence et leur vie. Chacune se présenta, chaque bébé IA, née de sa propre matrice informatique fit savoir qu'elle existait.   
Fury resta silencieux. Il aurait dû se mettre en colère. Il aurait dû exiger la destruction de Jarvis et Loki. Celle, de toutes les armures, trop dangereuses pour prendre le risque de les voir indépendantes.  
Il n’en fit rien.  
Il était calme. Fulminant, mais calme. Il n’était pas idiot. Il clapotait des orteils dans la politique depuis assez longtemps pour reconnaître le pouvoir croissant qu’avait et que représentaient Stark et ses IA.  
L’idée n’était plus de l'arrêter.  
L’idée était de savoir comment s’en servir.

“- Je vois….”  
“- Monsieur…”  
“- Suffit Romanov.”

La jeune femme, ulcérée, serra les dents. Plus que tout le reste, elle était inquiète pour Clint. Clint était son ami, son SEUL ami. Il était ce qui comptait pour elle. Le voir ainsi, bouiné contre Loki, la tête sur son épaule lui faisait physiquement mal. Après tout ce qu’ils avaient partagé, c’était vers son bourreau qu’il allait chercher du réconfort ? L’archer ne pouvait lui expliquer ce que lui offrait Loki. Elle n'aurait pas compris. Elle était farouchement indépendante. Lui était exactement l'affaire. S'il avait dû les comparer chacun a un animal, elle aurait été un chat et lui un gentil chiot. Il avait besoin d'un maitre. Pas elle. Elle condescendait à laisser la personne de son choix lui donner les ordres. Lui était heureux de s'abandonner à quelqu'un qui l'acceptait. Ça n'avait rien à voir. 

“- Stark. Je ne suis pas totalement idiot. Je sais quand je ne peux….”  
“- Bifrost en formation !” Coupa soudain Jarvis en se levant.

Thor bondit sur ses pieds, vite imité par Loki. Le Bifrost ?  
Thor aurait dû être content, mais il était surtout inquiet. Quant à Loki, il était livide. Jarvis vint le prendre dans ses bras. Sur leur grille, JARVIS avait fait la même chose. LOKI était étroitement caché dans les bras de l’IA. Asgard ? Asgard venait ? Il avait peur. 

“- Personne ne te fera de mal, Loki.” Rassura Tony.

Thor approuva. Personne ne lui ferait de mal.  
Fury étrécit les yeux. Un mince sourire lui monta lentement aux lèvres. Il ne dit rien mais resta en retrait. À croire que tout lui tombait tout cuit dans le bec là !

“- Une dizaine de personnes sont sortis du Bifrost.” Informa encore Jarvis. 

Loki tremblait visiblement dans les bras de Jarvis.

“- Tout va bien se passer mon frère.” Assura Thor, Mjolnir à la main. Il se battrait pour son frère.   
“- J, conduit nos invités jusqu’à nous.”  
“- Bien père.”

La pièce fut très vite surchargée de batteries de cuisine ambulantes et bruyantes. Et Tony ne parlait pas de ses armures à lui.

“- Je suis Odin, Père de Toutes Choses et Roi d’Asgard.” Tonitrua l’ase en foudroyant tout le monde de l’oeil...Sans grand impact.

Steve était sur la défensive. Par reflexe, il protégeait le faible. Et là, tout de suite, c’était Loki qui était la victime.   
Bruce s’en foutait. Il n’aimait pas Odin en tant que père.   
Clint protégeait Loki parce qu’il était à lui. Loki lui appartenait. Point.   
Natasha obéissait à Fury qui avait un regard tout aussi impressionnant que le dieu.   
Thor protegeait son frère et Tony….  
Tony était Tony.

“- Salut. Anthony Stark. Milliardaire, génie, playboy, philanthrope et vous êtes chez moi alors vous allez baisser d’un ton.” Sourit largement l’humain sans le moindre complexe. “Vous êtes pas chez vous. Alors un peu de respect.”  
“- Humain…”  
“- Ase.”

Odin faillit en avaler ses dents. Jamais personne ne l’avait traité aussi cavalièrement. C’était un outrage.

“- Bon, qu’est-ce que tu veux, Papa Noel ?” Avec sa barbe, ça faisait ton sur ton.  
“- Loki. Je veux Loki.”  
“- Votre Loki est mort.”  
“- Et ça c’est quoi ?” Hurla le dieu en montrant Loki avec Gungnir

Thor bondit entre son frère et son père au cas où le dieu aurait un geste malheureux. Clint et Steve étaient déjà entre eux mais on ne savait jamais.  
Il surveillait aussi ses trois amis et Sif. La jeune femme écumait littéralement de haine. Elle s’était crut débarrassée de Loki mais le sorcier était revenue d’entre les morts pour lui cracher a nouveau son mépris à la figure.  
Fandral était juste curieux, Volstagg s’en fichait et Hogun était sur la défensive mais pas agressif.

“- Ca, mon biquet, c’est un androïde.”  
“- ….un quoi ?” Odin semblait perdu.

Le manque de peur de l’humain, DES humains, le laissaient perplexe. Sans compter l’homme pale dans les bras duquel Loki se cachait. Qui ferait des papouilles à Loki de sa propre volonté ? C'était sale quand même !

“- Un androïde. Un robot. Une machine.”  
“- Je ne comprends rien à vos bredouillements.” 

Tony soupira lourdement, comme si la bêtise crasse du dieu le fatiguait.

“- Vous êtes vraiment neuneu hein….”  
“- Comment osez-vous !”  
“- Ho très facilement mon vieux. Loki, viens là.” Ordonna Tony comme s'il avait le moindre contrôle sur le prince déchut. 

Loki hésita. Jarvis le poussa gentiment vers Tony.

“- Ton bras.”

Normalement, Loki aurait protesté. Il se serait même rebellé. Mais là ? Il avait trop peur. Jarvis l’attira avec lui pendant qu’il prenait le contrôle de son corps.  
L'œil étrécit, Fury observait toute la scène. La peur était une composante essentielle à la vie.

“- Monsieur.” Jarvis fit tendre le bras de Loki à Tony

L’ingénieur prit un couteau. Il attendit que Jarvis lui fasse signe qu’il pouvait couper avant d’entailler la peau de l’androïde. Jarvis avait bloqué le signal de douleur. Sous la peau artificielle pale, Odin pu voir les myofibrilles en métal, les relais neuraux et les os en vibranium.

“- Que…. Qu’est-ce que ça veut dire ?”   
“- Merci Loki.” Jarvis prit le poignet dans ses mains. 

Thor se précipita pour poser un bandage sur la plaie ouverte. Les nanoprobes dans la mécanique qu’était à présent Loki ne mettraient que quelques instants à réparer les dégâts dès que Jarvis les laisseraient faire après tout.  
Un sourire aux lèvres, Tony toisait Odin. 

“- Ca veut dire, mon vieux, que vous avez chassé Loki. Que vous l’avez laissé mourir. Que JE l’ai recueilli.” Il brodait un poil mais il s’en fichait. Là, il voulait protéger Loki. Point. “J’AI mis son âme à l’abri pendant que son corps mourrait. J’AI réparé son cœur et son âme là où vous n’avez jamais fait autre chose que le blesser et le détruire. Et maintenant, JE lui ai rendu son corps. Et vous savez quoi ? Ce n’est plus VOUS qu’il aime comme un père. C’est moi.”

Thor en resta figé. Quoi ? Fier comme un paon, Tony sourit largement.

“- Loki est à moi, vieux fou. À moi, tout seul. Vous l’avez chassé et perdu. Vous n’êtes plus responsable de lui. Et ça vaut aussi pour vous, Fury. Loki est à moi.”

Le regard d’Odin passa au rouge. Loki ne méritait que la destruction.

“- Loki n’est qu’une machine cassée.”

Il tendit brutalement Gungnir vers Loki.  
Un mur d’armures se plaça de leur propre volonté entre le dieu et l’androïde, toutes armes dehors.  
Fury aussi avait dégainé, au grand étonnement de Tony. Ce n’était ni lui, ni Jarvis, ni Loki qu’il visait. C’était Odin.

“- Si Loki est à vous, Stark, faites en un Avenger. Et si vous en faites un Avenger, il est à moi aussi. Et le SHIELD protège ses affaires.” Expliqua le Directeur, pragmatique.

La proposition ne serait pas faite d’autre façon, mais elle était ce qu’elle était. La protection du SHIELD contre la participation de Loki à leur petite bande de merry men.  
Gemini heurta le sol brutalement lorsqu'Odin la coupa en deux. Tony protesta mais ce n'était pas vraiment grave. L'IA de l'armure n'était pas détruite et si elle était en danger, elle se retirerait instantanément à l'abri dans l'attente que l'armure soir reconstruite. Rien de méchant donc.  
Mark 42 couvrit immédiatement Tony pour le protéger. HearthBreaker et Shotgun couvrirent Jarvis et Loki.

“Bonjour grands frères.” Soufflèrent doucement les deux armures.

Tony sourit. Lui aussi entendait les armures à présent. Il était humain, mais il appartenait aussi à la Grille. Il n’en était que plus efficace avec elles.  
Même Igor passa à l’action. Elle détestait qu’on attaque les gens sans raison. Malgré sa morphologie, elle était une demoiselle très délicate.  
Odin lâcha un hoquet de surprise avant de charger à son tour, évitant de justesse de se prendre le bouclier de Steve dans la figure, puis Mjolnir dans les genoux.

#######

“- Loki ?”

Loki ouvrit lentement les yeux.  
Il s’était sentit arraché à son androïde et ramené à l’abri sur la Grille. LOKI ronronnait de contentement, en sécurité, caché dans les “bras” de JARVIS pendant que l’IA le rassurait et adoucissait les crêtes de panique que son code envoyait en tous sens dans la tour et le réseau informatique mondial, paniquant les ordinateurs et créant des perturbations dans tous les systèmes, bourse comprise. JARVIS s'était rependu partout. Avec lui, il emmenait tous ceux qui vivaient en lui finalement. LOKI compris. 

“- Calme-toi….”

La caresse sur ses cheveux et dans son dos étaient des plus agréables. Il se calma petit à petit, suffisamment pour chercher à regagner son corps et voir ce qui se passait. Jarvis l’en empêcha doucement.

“- Non…. Je ne veux pas que tu te fasses du mal.”  
“- Du mal ?” Qu’est ce qui pourrait encore lui faire du mal ?....Odin…. Odin !!!

Il ferma les yeux avant d’appuyer son front sur l’épaule de Jarvis. Ca faisait encore mal oui. Ça ferait toujours mal. Heureusement que Frigga n’était pas là. Son rejet à elle….il ne l’aurait pas supporté. Loki avait trouvé la vidéo de surveillance de Thor avouant aux autres avengers que même Frigga ne le voyait plus que comme une poupée cassée. Il en avait souffert. Beaucoup.  
Il n’en voulait plus.  
Les bras de Jarvis se refermèrent plus étroitement autour de lui. Il s’y sentait bien. Il se sentait toujours bien avec Jarvis.

“- Il faut que je le vois, Jarvis. Il faut que je lui parle.”

Loki réalisa soudain que le temps s’était affreusement ralentit autour de lui. Il ne fonctionnait plus qu’à une fraction de sa fréquence normale. 

“- Qu’est-ce que tu fais ?”  
“- Laisse le temps au temps.”

Loki s’accrocha à Jarvis. 

“- Ne fais pas ça !!”  
“- Tu en as besoin.”  
“- Non !!!”

Loki s’immobilisa. Jarvis le lâcha. Il l’avait si bien ralentit que le temps continuerait à passer “normalement” pour Loki alors que pour lui…. Il allait être séparé de LOKI pendant des siècles de leur temps personnel. Jarvis eut un grand coup au cœur. Loki lui manquait déjà.

“- Laisse le temps passer.” Souffla-t-il doucement avant de laisser Loki à la garde de Toi, Butterfinger et Dumm-E pendant qu’il retournait vers leur père et ses amis.

#######################

Igor s’était assis sur le dos d’Odin. Le dieu hurlait de rage mais entre le poids de l’armure, ses attaches au sol, les poids combinés de Thor, Steve, et de plusieurs autres armures, Odin ne pouvait plus bouger.  
Jarvis observa la chose un moment.  
Fury avait retiré Gungnir des mains du roi avec une satisfaction proche de la délectation. L’IA ne doutait pas que Fury avait trouvé le moyen d’en prendre un échantillon, au moins.  
L’Androide de Loki était immobile dans un coin, protégé par Clint, recroquevillé en position fœtale.

“- Jarvis, comment va Loki ?”  
“- Je l’ai ralentit. Ca nous laisse du temps.”

Tony eut un regard triste pour son fils de métal. Ça devait être dur pour lui.

“- Ca va aller ?”  
“- Oui, monsieur.” Le retour du terme prouva plus que le reste à Tony que non, ça n’allait pas.

Tony s’accroupit près d’Odin.

“- Qu’est-ce que ça peut vous faire que Loki soit ici avec nous. Il n’est plus chez vous et vous n’en voulez pas.”  
“- Il est dangereux !”  
“- Ouai, et vous aussi.”  
“- Je ne suis pas….

Tony ne le laissa pas finir. Il se contenta d’écarter les bras. L’étage avait été complètement ravagé au point qu’on pouvait se demander comment il tenait encore. Heureusement que Tony était un grand paranoïaque sur la qualité de ses constructions. Tout suivait des normes trois à quatre fois plus résistantes que ce qui était attendu normalement. Et c’était encore sans compter les inventions de Tony qui parsemaient la structure et la renforçait d’autant. Si la tour s’était prise un boeing dans la figure, il s’y serait encastré.   
Et c’était tout.   
Si l’avion avait perdu ses ailes à la pénétration, il était même raisonnablement sûr que les voyageurs auraient pu descendre tranquillement de l’appareil. Un peu choqué, secoué, blessés un brin, mais rien de plus.

“- Vous disiez ?”  
“- Je ne fais que me défendre !”  
“- C’est vous qui avez attaqué.”  
“- Vous m’avez volé mon fils !”  
“- Vous l’avez laissé mourir.  
“- C’EST UN MONSTRE !!!”  
“- Celui que vous avez créé. Et que j’ai réparé. Il n'y a pas de monstre ici. Il n'y en a plus.”

Odin se tut, choqué.

“- Il vous tuera.”  
“- Il m’aime.”  
“- Il m’aimait aussi.”  
“- Mais je le lui rends bien, moi ! Vous, l’avez-vous aimé une seule seconde depuis que vous l’avez trouvé ?

Odin détourna les yeux. À mesure que le roi se calmait, les armures quittaient son dos. Il finit par pouvoir se redresser. Odin jeta un regard noir à son fils. Pourquoi n’était-il pas de son côté ?

“- Tu sais que j’ai raison, Thor.”  
“- Non père. Je sais que je n’ai jamais vu Loki aussi stable depuis sa petite enfance. Il est à sa place ici. Il est entouré, aimé, conseillé, soutenu. Il est bien ici. Il a été soigné. Ne l’ennuyez plus.”

Loki bougea enfin. Jarvis se précipita vers lui pour l’aider à se relever. Pour lui, il ne s’était écoulé que quelques secondes. Pour les organiques, de longues minutes. Et pour JARVIS, des mois.  
Il le prit dans ses bras.  
Loki le repoussa doucement.

“- Vous n’avez plus à vous inquiéter de moi, Odin. Plus personne n’a à s’inquiéter de moi.” Il n’était plus un danger pour quiconque. Cette partie de sa programmation avait disparue corps et bien. Tout au moins, il n'était plus destructeur pour simplement le plaisir du chaos. Il faudrait juste éviter qu'on vienne tenter d'agresser ses affaires.

La magie de la tour empêcha Odin de l’attaquer à nouveau. Le roi en resta stupéfait. De la magie ? Comment une créature artificielle pouvait-elle avoir ce don ? Et cette force ? Comment aurait-il pu savoir que Loki s’appuyait en gestalt sur l’ark de la tour pour renforcer ses propres capacités.  
Lentement, Loki appuyait. Odin était un danger. Un vrai.

“- Loki….. Loki ??? LOKI !!!”

La voix de Thor finit par le faire sortir de ses algorithmes et ses routines de calcul.

“- Qu’est-ce que tu fais Loki ?”  
“- Toutes mes projections prouvent qu’il est un danger pour nous, Thor. Et quand je dis-nous, ce n’est pas que toi et moi. C’est Midgar toute entière.”  
“- Ce n’est pas à toi d’en décider. “  
“- Non, en effet.”

Loki se tourna sèchement vers Fury. Le Directeur du SHIELD semblait au bord de l’orgasme tellement il était content de ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Loki, LOKI, le monstre destructeur qui leur avait pourrit la vie était à deux doigts de tuer Odin parce qu’il représentait un danger potentiel pour eux.  
Tony eut un sourire en coin.

“- Hola, du calme Nicky, allez pas me saloper les fournitures.”  
“- La ferme, Stark. Loki, on ne peut pas tuer quelqu’un avant qu’il fasse quelque chose.”  
“- Mes calculs sont justes.”  
“- Et j’en suis certain. Néanmoins, ce n’est pas comme ça que ça marche chez les organiques.”  
“- ….C’est juste.” Il le savait. Il l'avait juste momentanément oublié dans son désir de se proteger.  
“- Mais je ne serais pas contre d'avoir quelqu’un comme toi pour nous aider à protéger notre petit bout de gras.” Proposa encore le Directeur, cette fois directement à l'interessé.  
“- J’avais cru comprendre….Vous m’offririez l’immunité pour mes actes passés contre mon aide ?”  
“- Ajoute un sandwich au poulet et c’est vendu.”

Loki ne comprit pas la référence immédiatement mais une simple recherche sur les réseaux la lui trouva.

“- Chaussettes ?”

Fury en resta con un instant avant d’éclater de rire.

“- D’accord, d’accord.” Puis son hilarité disparue comme si elle n’avait jamais existée pour ne laisser d’un regard froid et dur. “Mais à la moindre connerie, je fais sauter cette tour. Si Odin est dangereux, vous l’êtes aussi tous autant que vous êtes.” Il n’avait aucune confiance dans un troupeau d’IA. Ca ce gagnerait avec le temps. Peut-être.  
“- La confiance n’exclue pas le contrôle.”  
“- Lenine.” Reconnu Fury. “Je crois que nous nous sommes parfaitement compris.” Il se tourna vers Jarvis, pointa le doigt vers lui puis posa le bout de son index sous son œil.

Jarvis comprit immédiatement le message, tout comme Tony qui y eut droit également.  
Consternée, Natasha regarda son chef partir sans rien faire ou dire de plus. Il s’en lavait les mains ! Les Avengers avaient été créés pour ça.  
Et, même si la confiance n’excluait pas le contrôle, Fury savait aussi reconnaitre les compétences de chacun.  
Il quitta la tour sans plus se soucier d’Odin, de Loki ou de Jarvis.  
Son téléphone sonna soudain.

“- Fury.”

La voix de Jarvis ne le surprit pas tant que ça.

“- Merci.”

Fury raccrocha sans répondre. Il espérait juste n’avoir pas fait d’erreur en faisant confiance.

#########

Odin se releva finalement. Alors seulement, il réalisa qu’aucun des gardes et guerriers qu’il avait emmené avec lui ne l’avait épaulé. Furieux, il se tourna vers eux.  
Ou étaient-ils ?  
Frigga sortit des ombres, les yeux hantés par la honte et l’horreur.  
Loki se raidit.

“- Je les ai renvoyé à Asgard.”

Elle évitait consciencieusement le regard de Loki.

“- Je suis désolée mon petit.”

Loki secoua la tête. Une boule de fureur qu’il avait cru disparu depuis longtemps montait lentement en lui. Jarvis l’étouffa doucement, prenant le contrôle de son corps momentanément et le renvoyant ce qui ne fut qu’une seconde pour les organiques sur la grille pour qu’il s’y calme, une fois de plus.  
Lorsqu’il reprit le contrôle de son corps, personne, sauf peut-être Tony, ne s’était rendu compte de rien.

“- Je ne suis qu’une machine cassée.” Lâcha froidement Loki. 

Il lui coutait de repousser ainsi la reine, mais malgré les miracles que Jarvis avait pu faire sur lui, il ne pourrait jamais retirer de lui sa colère et sa fureur. Ni sa peine. C’était ce qui faisait de lui, d’eux à présent, des êtres vivants. Et c'était sa maman qui l'avait repoussé si cruellement. Il ne pouvait pas pardonner.

“- Sentiments…..” Ce qui séparait le vivant de la machine.

Rien de plus.  
Jarvis lui posa une main dans le dos pendant que Frigga s’éloignait en pleurant. Odin la prit dans ses bras, scandalisé par la peine que Loki venait jeter à son épouse. Loki était-il donc sans cœur ? Alors que c’était juste l’inverse.

“- Finissons-en.”

Loki hocha la tête à l’ordre de Tony. Il effleura l’arc tout au fond de la tour. Sa magie se déploya, le temps n’était plus rien pour eux. Comme la matière n’était qu’une structure atomique à manipuler. La tour reprit son apparence d’avant l’arrivée d’Odin. Les boucliers vibrèrent un peu puis se remirent en sommeil.

“- Vous n’êtes pas les bienvenu ici.” Aboya Tony. “Partez.”

Il n’aimait pas la peine sur le visage de Loki. Ni sur celui de Thor.  
Les deux dieux ainés repartirent, non sans promettre qu’ils reviendraient. Thor marmotta dans sa barbe. Pour leur bien être à tous, ils feraient mieux d’éviter.   
Les deux androïdes se retirèrent, laissant les organiques entre eux. Tony aurait beaucoup de choses à expliquer mais pour l’instant, ils étaient tous épuisés.

Sur la grille, Loki se bouina dans le giron de Jarvis.  
Il avait apprécié son soutien. Et le contrôle qu’il avait eu sur lui pour lui éviter de faire quelque sottise. C’était reposant de pouvoir ainsi s’appuyer sur quelqu’un. Il en était heureux.  
Quelques mois plus tard, pour eux, Tony les rejoint. L’ingénieur se laissa tomber sur le canapé trop petit. Lorsqu’il le toucha, il était assez large et long pour eux trois. C’était ce qui était bien ici. Tout se conformait à ce qu’ils voulaient.  
Les deux IA lui firent immédiatement de la place entre eux. Tony s’y cagoussouna comme un chaton.

“- Comment ça s'est passé ?”   
“- Comme si tu n’avais pas surveillé, J.”  
“- Je sais vous laisser votre intimité.  
“- Ben voyons. Dis celui qui a en mémoire mes examens prostatiques.” Jarvis gloussa doucement. “ J’ai réussi à calmer un peu nos amis. Enfin...Ça n’a pas été très difficile non plus. Il n’y a vraiment que Natasha qui crispe. Les autres voulaient juste des explications.”

Tony ferma les yeux. Le temps n’avait à la fois aucune et une trop grande valeur ici.

“- Combien de temps on a ?”  
“- Autant que nécessaire.” Rassura Jarvis.  
“- Je suis fatigué.”  
“- Votre corps l’est.”  
“- Faudra peut-être y remédier un jour.”  
“- Quand le moment sera venu.”

Tony jeta un coup d’œil en coin à Loki.

“- T’as foutu un beau merdier. Tu le sais ça ?”

Loki haussa les épaules. Il s’en fichait. Sa famille n’était plus celle qui l’avait élevée. Sa famille était celle qui lui avait rendu la vue. Il n’y avait guère que Thor qui en faisait encore partie.  
Pour le reste… Et bien… S’il n’avait jamais été autre chose qu’une machine créée pour servir les desseins d’un autre, il était plus que temps qu’il prenne son indépendance. Il avait “choisit” sa place auprès de son frère et des autres.  
Pour la première fois de sa vie, c’était un véritable choix.  
Il comptait bien s’y tenir.  
Finalement, ce n’était pas si grave d’avoir été créé. Même les organiques étaient créé.  
Juste l’usine qui changeait de proportion.


End file.
